You've always been more!
by cab4five
Summary: Carole Hudson, recently widowed with a baby son to care for, takes a position as a nanny/housekeeper for Hiram & Leroy Berry and their newborn daughter Rachel. This is my take on Finn and Rachel growing up as best friends but discovering there is something more between them.
1. Onwards and Upwards

You've always been more!

**A Glee fan fiction**

**Carole Hudson, recently widowed with a baby son to care for, takes a position as a nanny/housekeeper for Hiram &amp; Leroy Berry and their newborn daughter Rachel****. ****This is my take on Finn and Rachel growing up as best friends but discovering there is something more between them. **

**A/U, T- M rating, drama/friendship/romance**

**A/N: I own nothing except the plot and OC's, as per usual any songs or brand names used belong to their rightful owners, I will take responsibility for any mistakes that manage to slip through though. Please enjoy and leave me your thoughts via lots of reviews, they are food for the fan fiction writers' moose.**

**A big thankyou to every one who has read, reviewed followed or favourited my work, I'm so very thankful for all the wonderful support.**

**cab4five**

**OOOOOOOOOOOxxxxxxOOOOOOOOOOO**

**Chapter 1: Onwards and Upwards.**

"Hello Carole?"

"Yes this is she, who is this please?"

"Carole this is Steve Kirkwood.

"Oh sorry I didn't recognise your voice, hi Steve, what's wrong… Oh my god… it's Chris isn't it…? Where is he...?"

Carole I'm so sorry, I am calling from the Columbus County Hospital. But Chris was shot today while undertaking his duties and I think you and little Finn need to be here ASAP…

**OOOOOxxxxxOOOOO**

Six months later

Carole Hudson is sitting on a blanket in the park reading the help wanted ads in the Lima Times newspaper, while her seven month old son Finn sits quietly next to her, happily watching the trees dancing in the early Fall breeze and giggling every time he reaches out a pudgy little hand to try and catch the falling red and gold leaves and dandelions floating to the green grass.

Carol looks up from the paper to see the joy on her baby's face as he continues with his 'game'. She suddenly bursts in to tears at the nearly carbon copy of her late husband, right down to the dimpled lopsided smile, the only thing Finn inherited from her were his caramel colored eyes and the soft light brown hair, though the way it sticks up all over the place is the same way his dad's did. Finn crawls over to Carole's lap and climbs up, using her shirt to pull himself up into a standing position patting her cheeks with his tiny dimpled hands and pressing his tiny face against hers then 'kissing' her cheek. As he hasn't quiet mastered the kissing action yet though, it is more like a slobbery wet sucking action, which makes Carole giggle despite her sadness at the ticklish feeling against her skin.

"Momma" Finn says, his little face frowning at the sad look on his momma's face. Carole is just about to say something to him when he suddenly gives her a big smile his four little white teeth peaking up through his pink gums and showing his adorable dimples off to their full glory.

All Carole can do is hug her precious boy and sob gently into his tiny shoulder. Thankful she has him as her last link to her beloved husband and vows to herself to make the best life possible for him, which is the reason she is searching the classifieds. Even though she was given support and financial compensation from the police department and his life insurance payout when Chris died, she knows it won't last forever and anyway the mortgage on the house will use most of it. So she is looking for a housekeeper's type of job and if there is one that will allow her to live in, so she can keep Finn with her during the day, at least until he starts kindergarten then that's even better. She figures she can save money on day care fees and can always rent out her house and that will help cover the payments and council rates and such.

So with a renewed positive approach to life Carole continues to read the paper while Finn has curled up in her lap snuggled against her breast, his bottle teat hanging from his mouth. She smiles when trying to remove it he starts to suck again, then after a couple more half hearted attempts allows Carole to remove the bottle and drape his soft blue gee-ge around his tiny body with one hand, wiping the tears from her face with her other. As she clearly remembers when Chris came to take his family home from the hospital, the day she and Finn were released, the soft blue baby blanket tucked under his arm and when he proudly presented it to her.

With the words, _"Carole honey, __I'm gonna do everything I can to be a good father. Because I love you both so very much and, I-I can't describe how excited I am to take this wonderful but scary journey along the road to parenthood with the love of my life, I'm just so happy and proud of our baby boy I can't wait to teach him how to be a good man and … and hey maybe oneday he'll be the QB for the Buckeye's and later down the track he will make a freaking fantastic big brother."_

Poor Carole again burst into tears, thinking about that dream she and Chris had to raise Finn, and a couple of years later give him a little sister or brother. But the future didn't pan out that way, as it was snuffed out when Finn was just a month old, by a single gunshot to Chris's chest. Delivered by a 13 year old boy who was having a hard time adjusting to the loss of his dad from illness, and the poor boy was trying to deal with his grief. But holding up a supermarket with a gun in hindsight was not the best way to deal. Which made Carole so very angry because her son will never know his father and will forever miss out on the wonderful caring, loving man that was Christopher Patrick Hudson. She is brought back to the present when she feels Finn squirming in her arms and gripping the edge of his gee-ge tightly in his little fist and pressing it against his cheek a dimple forming on his right cheek as he smiles in his sleep burying himself further into her protective and warm embrace.

Using her free hand Carole wipes her eyes and face, then taking a deep breath, focus's her mind back on the newspaper on the rug infront of her, her caramel eyes immediately zeroing in on a bolded paragraph with a bright yellow star at the top that reads.

**Nanny/Housekeeper urgently required help a businessmen couple, care for their newborn daughter and household.**

**Live in is preferable, a 3 bedroom self contained semi detached unit is available.**

**Above award wage and bonus's for the right person, if you think that is you please call**

**Hiram Berry- 03555-321-987**

**Leroy Berry – 03555-123-789**

**Or email berrysstar lima wire**

Carole thinks that maybe this is perfect and she knows how small minded this town is when it comes to people being different; she has never had any problems with gay people either and thinks that everyone should be allowed to love whom they want and anyway there is nothing wrong with two men having a baby, as long as the child is loved, what does it matter whether its parents are a heterosexual or a gay couple, all children need love. Checking that Finn is still sleeping she digs in her purse for her cell phone and dials the number for Mr Hiram Berry and arranges to meet him and his husband at their home at 2:pm that afternoon. After inquiring if she could bring her baby son with her as she had no one to leave him with, Hiram was more than agreeable and said happily he was looking forward to meeting her, and her son. Hanging up Carole beamed with happiness at the prospect of a new page in her's and Finn's book of life, maybe this is a chance to put her sadness and grief away and make sure the future she makes for Finn is as bright and happy and fulfilled as it can be.

She carefully stands up without disturbing a still sleeping Finn, giggling at the series of little snuffly snores and more dimple producing lopsided smiles he makes, she lays him in his pram and tucks his blanket around him, then adjusts the sun canopy of the pram and bends down to collect the picnic rug shaking the loose grass from it before folding it and placing it in the carry basket underneath the pram, grabbing her purse and Finn's blue baby bag covered in footballs and golden stars. Before making her way home to change and dig out her CV, ahead of meeting the Berry's.

The minute Carole is welcomed into the Berry home at 155 Starbird Close, in the classier part of town, by a short bespeckled man who introduces himself as Hiram Berry she felt at home. Then after meeting Leroy who is an imposing (Carole estimated he must have been close to 6'- 4 or 5" he was even taller than her Chris at 6'3) solidly built African American man it was as though the three adults had been friends for years instead of just meeting as potential employer and employee.

Carole introduced little Finn to the two men and smiled widely at the beaming toothy smile Finn offered the men in return for their gentle hand shake. She beamed with pride when they told her he was a very handsome baby. The prospective employers invited Carole to sit on the sofa, she settled Finn on the floor next to her feet with a small bag of his favorite toys, and after offering her refreshments. Hiram and Leroy asked Carole a few questions as to the reason she wanted the position and experience and general interview questions, once she explained that she was recently widowed and wanted to ensure a stable future for herself and Finn, she needed to work, as the compensation and insurance payouts she received wouldn't last long and anyway she didn't want Finn to grow up thinking that it was good or healthy to rely on handouts without doing something to earn them. She was so very surprised when both men hugged her tightly and gave their condolences for her loss and completely understood the dilemma she was in.

They were discussing the requirements of the position, stating that one or the other of them were often required to be away from home due to their occupations as a lawyer (Leroy) and Consultant Architect (Hiram) and as such they would prefer a live in nanny/housekeeper to ensure a stable environment for their Rachel. Carole said she was happy to live in, hoping they understood that she still needed to look after her Finn, but assured Hiram and Leroy that Rachel would not miss out on her attentions and the children would be company for each other. Hiram and Leroy agreed and shook hands to finalize Carole's appointment as the new nanny/housekeeper for the Berry family. Whilst conversation centred on babies, well Rachel in particular, over a cup of very enjoyable café style coffee, before the new Nanny's attentions were drawn to a familiar yet different sound.

Speaking of Rachel, over the baby monitor Carole heard the baby crying … well it wasn't crying in the same way Finn cries, it was more like a tune, a gentle musical sound. But what surprised both Carole and the Mister's Berry, was the way Finn suddenly stopped playing with his foam alphabet bocks and began his funny crab crawl towards the sound. Leroy jumped up from the sofa and left the room, returning a few minutes later carrying a tiny brunette bundle of pink, which he proudly placed in Carole's open arms, when she looked down at the beautiful baby girl whose big eyes Carole noticed where of the deepest chocolate brown and edged in the longest dark brown lashes she had ever seen on a new born, big glistening tears dripping down her tiny honey colored cheeks, Carol's breath caught in her throat for a minute.

In a soft voice that belied his formidable business persona "This is our pride and joy, our little star Rachel Barbra Berry"

"Oh my, she is just beautiful and so tiny, was she premature?" Carole asked a concerned tone seeping into her voice

"Both Hiram and Leroy shake their heads, identical emotional but worried looks on both their faces, at Rachel's continuous crying

"No she was full term, her birth mother had a perfectly normal pregnancy and Rachel was within all the normal healthy test scores done after her birth." Hiram added softly.

While the adults where marvelling over the tiny baby girl and trying to shush her crying. Finn had crawled back to Carole and pulled himself up against her legs his caramel eyes locked onto Rachel's dark brown ones, he reached out a tiny hand just as Rachel did the same and the instant their hands touched Rachel instantly stopped crying and her face changed from a pout to a smile.

"Mamma baba?"

Carole looks down at her son who is still 'holding' hands with the baby and just nods her head, saying softly "Yes baby this is Rachel we have to be very gentle because she is brand new and so very tiny"

Finn looks from Rachel to his mom and then to the Mr Berry's then back to Rachel, reaches a small hand towards her little face, Carole is ready to move his hand away but knows deep down he wouldn't hurt Rachel but he is only a baby himself still. But the adults' fears were dispelled when he very gently pressed his hand against Rachel's tiny cheek wiping away the tears and said "baba Chel."

"Oh my goodness I've never seen anything like this in all my years… Carole please say you will accept the position because I have a feeling there is magic at work here, Rachel hasn't been that easy to calm before, and I'm positive we can help each other, so what do you say hmm? Why don't we have a little tour of the apartment then we will sit and have some afternoon tea and you can take some time to think it over ok?" Leroy asks and leans down to scoop up Finn as Hiram disappears to the kitchen to grab the key.

Finn giggles as he is lifted into the strong arms of Leroy and when the man makes airplanes motions with him his giggles become louder, which as unbelievable as it sounds Carole hears little cooing and gurgling noises coming from the baby cuddled in her safe embrace.

Carole's first thought as she walks into the foyer of the apartment was, if she turns down this opportunity she would be crazy, her second one is one of wonder and amazement, because the apartment is a modern open plan, sunny space with a fresh pastel blue and yellow color scheme, and as she walks further into the rooms she sees there is a full kitchen with all the mod cons. And she immediately falls in love with it.

The living space is partly furnished but as she is looking around Hiram says, "If you want you are more than welcome to bring your own things, we can store this stuff, the only rooms not furnished are the bedrooms, but they do have rather large walk in closets, and there is also a utility room off the garage, that houses a washer and dryer."

Both men are smiling widely at the excited look on Carole's face and hope she accepts the job as the way Rachel took to her straight away was an excellent indication in their book that the woman was just what their little family needed and they knew they could all help each other.

Small congratulatory glasses of sparkling white and canapés were indulged in a little later as an agreement was signed between Hiram, Leroy and Carole. Carole was also given a set of keys for her new home as well as the main house and Leroy said he would speak to their bank manager and organise an account for her wages as well as a separate housekeeping account with her own credit/ cash card for the household groceries, daily expenses ect, and added that any utility or other bills that arrived would be seen to by either himself or Hiram so she didn't need to worry about that. Hiram even offered to buy a double twin pram so it would be easier for her to take the children out.

Carole thanked both men, with a tight hug and promptly burst into tears as the kindness and understanding the two men were showing her, made her emotions tip over the edge.

2 weeks later Carole with the help of Hiram and Leroy and a couple of Chris's buddies from the station including Steve Kirkwood, unloaded the last of the Hudson family's boxes in the garage and put the few pieces of furniture in place. Carole was feeling bad that she was not doing the job she was being paid for due to being busy with packing and moving her excess belongings into storage and organising a real estate agent to let her house and said as much to Hiram and Leroy, they both told her not to worry too much about anything for the time being as Hiram can to work from home and Leroy was in-between cases at the minute so to take as much time as she needed to sort her self out and organise her and Finn's new home. They even offered to watch Finn at their place so she could get done, and Finn was more than happy to spend time just watching Rachel as she lay on her fluffy rug on the floor. Finn was always very gentle around the tiny baby, Carole was amazed by his behaviour, and it was almost like he could somehow sense he needed to protect her which was very unusual as he was only a baby himself.

The night before Carole was to officially start her duties, she had given Finn his bath and dressed him in his warm, blue footed sleeper ready for bed, and was sitting in her rocking chair his little body smelling of baby powder and his own beautiful baby smell, reading him a story as he fought sleep, his pudgy thumb in his mouth, his gee-ge clasped tightly in his other hand. A few minutes into the story he was out like a light. Carole raised herself gently from the chair and laid him in his crib, before tucking his blankets snugly around him. She bent down to press a soft kiss on his little forehead before whispering

"Onward and upward, I love you baby."

**A/N: Thoughts? Should I continue?**

**I am still trying to find someway of getting hold of the TV series 'Kaya' that Cory Monteith was in, it is apparently available to buy on I-tunes but as I don't have an address in America, seeing as I live in Australia, I'm unable to get it if anyone can help please PM me (it is the only main TV appearance of Cory's I don't have, and would dearly love to have my own copy).**

**cab4five**


	2. As Time goes by

**A/N: WOW! I can't believe the response to this fic after only 1 chapter, thanks so much to every single one of you, I'm so glad you are enjoying this story. Also thanks so much to the lovely people who answered my request for info on getting hold of Cory's TV show( Kaya) I haven't had any luck as it seems living in Australia limits the release of the episodes, so the only way I can download it is on a torrent site, but I will keep searching. I really appreciate the effort you have gone to, to try and help me out.**

**But back to the story, please enjoy chapter 2 and more baby Finchel in '**_**You've always been more'**_**. As always I own nothing please read review, but more importantly enjoy. **

**cab4five**

**Chapter 2: As time goes by!**

"_Chris, Chris wake up honey" _

_Carole says panicking slightly as she shakes her husband and swears under her breath at the way he can sleep like a stone, while she has been awake half the night with niggly back pains and cramps in her belly. "I think the baby is…OOWW… Chris please or this baby is going to make its appearance on our kitchen floor, OOOWWWW, damn now my water has broken, CHRISTOPHER PATRICK HUDSON IF YOU DON'T WAKE UP AND GET ME TO THE HOSPITAL SO I CAN HAVE YOUR BABY, IN THE NEXT FIVE MINUTES ….OUCH."_

"_Wha… Caz honey what's wrong? Is it the baby?" _

_Carole just sends him a glare through narrowed eyes hoping that even in the dark he can feel it. Chris throws the covers back and jumps up looking around in the dark for some clothes, while shooting random questions at his wife, who now she has managed to wake him up has taken herself to the bathroom to change her soiled clothes. Making her way back into their bedroom, Carole has to stop every few minutes to breathe through another contraction. Thankful Chris managed to calm down enough to turn on the light, she picks up the phone off the bedside table and calls the hospital, noting the time on the clock as 10:50PM and telling the nurse that her contractions are every 6 minutes, a quick goodbye and another contraction later she looks up to see her handsome husband with a worried look on his face, her suitcase and her purse in one hand and his other arm held out for her to take hold of and help her to the car. _

_He leans down and presses a soft, but love filled kiss on her mouth and whispers "Let's go and meet our baby, honey, I love you so much" Carole looks up at Chris with tears of happiness in her eyes and is ready to stretch up and kiss him again, but the tender moment is gone as another contraction tears through her body, this time bringing tears of pain to her eyes._

_All she can utter at that moment is "Please"_

_By the time Chris and Carole Hudson arrived at the Lima County Hospital and were shown to a birthing suite the Nurse doing the initial examination informed the couple Carole was already 6cm dilated, and made her as comfortable as possible, telling her that walking around sometimes helped a little. She said Carole's Doctor had been called and he was on his way but everything looked good according to the monitor she had attached to Carole's belly._

_Hours later after many tears and screaming Carole held to her chest a little pink body covered muck, with dark hair and a little face scrunched in wonder at being squeezed from the nice warm home they'd been in for the past nine months. Carole looks to Chris with great big tears rolling down her flushed cheeks and asks breathlessly. "Honey, boy or girl?"_

_For a big strong, brave policeman Chris Hudson is just standing at the end of his wife's bed (shaking like a nervous high schooler on his first date) ,where he has just had the honour of cutting his first born child's umbilical cord. He was looking in awe at the tiny squirming bundle on Carole's chest, tears silently dripping off his chin as he looks first from his love's face to their baby. He moves back to the head end, leans down and in a chocked whisper he breathes against her cheek. _

"_It's our Finn babe, thankyou I love you"_

_The nurse came to take their baby for the important new born tests and to clean him up a bit so for a few minutes Chris sat quietly with his arms around his beautiful but happy, exhausted wife, just drinking in the joy their new baby has brought them in the five minutes their, Finn Christopher Hudson has been in the world. 5 minutes later the nurse brought their little Finn back this time swaddled in a soft blue bunny rug that was covered in pictures of dancing rabbits and rainbows, plus the addition of a little blue cap on his dark head. _

_She showed Carole how to hold him for feeding and once Finn had latched on to his momma's nipple and was hungrily sucking away she left the new family to themselves, but said to call if they needed anything…_

Carole woke up from a dream of the day she gave birth to Finn and once she was fully awake, she realised albeit unbelievingly that today was her Finn's first birthday. And as it was a Saturday it meant she was not working, but she, Hiram and Leroy had planned on taking the kids to the circus that was currently in town.

XXXXxxxXXXX

"Inny, me?" Rachel says crawling across the living room floor towards Finn, who is sitting on the rug covered floor, his little legs straight out infront of him and his back resting against the sofa 'reading' his favourite farm animal book..

Finn looks up at Rachel's voice and sees her heading for him; he puts his book down and opens his arms for a cuddle, just like his momma does.

"Chel, look book me?" Finn moves his legs apart so Rachel can sit in-between them and once she has plopped her diaper cushioned bottom rather firmly and made herself comfortable Finn shows her his book, and points his tiny forefinger at a picture of a black and white cow, taking his eyes off the page for a minute, he looks down at Rachel and says "moo, cow".

Rachel pokes her even tinier finger on the picture Finn is showing her and she makes a sound "moo- ow". At the big beaming smile on her friend's face she said it again "moo, moo" and makes little clapping motions with her hands then points to the book again "'ore Inny."

Finn nods and starts to read again this time making the noise of a sheep which Rachel recited as "eep- ba" then came a pig "ig-a funny little snort/snuffle came from Rachel's throat which made Finn giggle, inturn causing Rachel to make her own musical giggles burst forth. A few minutes later the pair calmed down enough for Finn to finish reading the farm animal book going through the chicken, which was interpreted as "ken" and the horse which was "sie" last but not least was the duck which again had both baby's in fits of the giggles because apparently to a 7 and 12 month old it was the funniest sound in the whole world because as everyone knows a ducks' quacking sounds like "wack, wack".

"Ore Inny, 'ook?" and instead of waiting for Finn to pick one she lent over the wall of his legs, grabbed hold of the closest one and obviously not knowing it was upside down opened it and started to 'read' every few seconds 'asking' Finn what the pictures were by patting his face with her hand then pointing to the book, and repeating what ever he said though he was having a slight problem 'reading' upside down.

Neither baby noticed that their parents where watching them from the kitchen where Carole had been preparing dinner, the five of them had become so close over the last 6 months that most evenings when Hiram and Leroy were home they all ate dinner together. The smiles on the adult's faces were so wide, and all three had tears running down their cheeks, at the sight. Hiram had run off to his den and retrieved his video camera capturing the bath book reading on film for posterity's sake. While he was gone Leroy began to speak softly to Carole, as to not disturb the little ones

"I am so very glad you are with us Carole, though I have to say I… well we don't think of you as an employee you are more like family, Auntie Carole if you like. And I know Rachel looks to you as more than just a carer. I hope things continue to go smoothly, it warms out hearts' to think she will have a good solid compassionate female role model as she grows, 'cause even though we are gay, 'ladies problems and boy troubles are a bit out of our area of expertise, plus she has Finn and I can see a very close friendship forming in a few years. We think of Finn as a nephew and would like to think he could talk to us about anything later on… well maybe not girls and but anything else he needs another man to talk to. "

"Oh thankyou Leroy I' am so grateful to you both for taking us in to your beautiful home and making us feel part of the family and I have to honest I love Rachel as my own and would be so proud if she was to think of me in that way. But I think maybe oneday it might be more than that, I know Finn loves you both as well and would be very happy to have you both as role models." Carole stops speaking and looks over at the babies, wiping a couple of stray tears off her cheeks with her wrist before leaning over the counter to give Leroy a tight hug then continues with the lasagne preparation, which is that nights' dinner.

Carol walks into the living room to collect Finn and Rachel for dinner, "Hey baby it's time for dinner"

"Momma, look book Chel"

"I know honey you are so very clever showing Rachel the animals', good job, now let's wash up ready for dinner ok." Little Finn nods his head as he stands up once Carole has picked Rachel up from the floor

When dinner is on the table and the family sit down, dad's Berry help Rachel with her food and Carole keeps an eye on Finn, everyone chats about their day and after desert of stewed peaches and custard which Rachel manages to smear all over herself and her highchair, and Hiram as it happens, when he was lifting her out to go and have a bath.

"Leroy can you please run the bath and put some of baby girl's special pink bubbles in it."

"Of course be back in a jiffy dear" Leroy chuckled as he made his way to the bathroom.

"My goodness angel cake what a mess you've managed to get yourself into, I wonder if any food actually made its way in to your belly" he tickles her bare tummy peaking out from under her little pink star embroidered t-shirt. Rachel's little giggles burst forth as she squirms in her daddy's arms." Come on poppet lets get you into the bath, Papa is going to put some bubbles in what do you say huh?" Rachel claps her food covered hand in glee at the sound of bubbles, and nods her head making the bits of pasta and fruit stuck onto her thick brunette curls, fall off and land on the floor.

Once Leroy walks back into the room he smiles at the mess and as Hiram hands Rachel over to her to him, he blows a raspberry on her bare belly which starts off another round of musical giggles

"Pop, Finn bath too?"

Momma will run you a bath in a minute honey just let me finish here ok?" Carole says starting to clear the table

"Bath chel momma" Finn was climbing down from his chair and heading in the direction of the bathroom, following Leroy and Rachel.

"Finny…"

"Oh let him go Carole, he and Rachel do most everything else together so why not let them have a bath as well, anyway Leroy is there to watch them, and you know it is easier to get Rachel to cooperate she never likes to wash her hair, maybe Finn can change her mind and he does enjoy the bubbles." Hiram shrugs and offers Carole a big smile

"I know Hiram but you two need to spend your own special time with Rachel. Just as I like to do the same with Finn, I know he thinks he must be with Rachel every minute of everyday, but… he never had a problem going down for his nap in the afternoon but just lately he won't sleep unless he and Rachel are in the same room. Weekends when you are both home and look after Rachel and I'm off duty, he is like a caged lion in our apartment always wanting to see her. Plus you know he calls you both Pop don't you?"

Hiram nods and another big smile breaks out on his tanned face and as he takes his glasses and wipes the lenses clear of lasagne sauce with his plaid handkerchief his brown eyes moisten with unshed tears. "I know and it makes us very happy to know that."

While Hiram helps Carole finish cleaning up the dinner dishes and packing the dishwasher, they chat about the weather and Carole tells him Rachel is growing out of her clothes and needs some bigger sizes especially in leggings and some summer sun suits or short jumpsuits and a summer hat, asking if he wants her to get some next time she is at the mall or do he and Leroy want to have a shopping day.

20minutes Carole and Hiram are just about to see if Leroy needs any help when a naked flash runs into his momma legs and hugs her tight. Leroy not far behind with a towel clad Rachel in one arm and a blue towel hanging uselessly from his other hand, a sheepish look on his dark face.

"He was too quick, but he is at least clean and dry, here you might need this." He hands Carole the towel which she proceeds to wrap around her beaming, giggling son, before she picks him up and nuzzles her face into his sweet strawberry scented neck. Finn wiggling the entire time, Carole wonders where he gets his energy from.

"Mmm you smell delicious baby. Ok well I think I'm going to take this little monster to bed now, so I'll see you all tomorrow, goodnight." She gives each man a hug and Rachel a kiss on her cheek. "Say goodnight to Pops' and Rachel, honey."

Finn leans so far out of his momma's arms she nearly drops him, as he tries to reach Rachel swaddled in her fluffy pink towel with the gold star on the hood held firmly in Leroy's arms.

"Nite Chel", Finn presses a kiss against Rachel's tiny forehead then waves at her with the one arm he has managed to wiggle out of his towel. Then he waves at Pop's, folding his little hand into a fist waiting for his regular goodnight fist bump.

"Inny 'iss" the three adults smiling as Rachel 'kisses' Finn on the cheek, which is more like a wet sucking sound against a mirror, but little Finn's face blushes which in turn forces his famous lopsided, dimpled smile out. Rachel follows with a beaming bright smile making her four little teeth shine in the brightness from the overhead light.

Carole turns towards the door that leads to their apartment, while Finn is telling her about his bath. "Bubel Momma lots' n lots, fun wiv chel 'n pop, got boat hide bubel."

Thirty minutes later once Finn was dressed for bed and snuggled into his crib clutching his gee-ge and snow white teddy bear dressed in a football jersey with the number 1 on the front and the word HUDSON on the back his breathing deep and regular. Carole turned on his moon shaped nightlight, and leaving the door ajar walked across the hall to her own room to just sit for a few minutes in the tan recliner chair that was Chris's favorite, she turned towards the golden urn sharing the square side table with a pink and purple tiffany lamp. Speaking as she did every night the urn that contained the ashes of her husband.

"Hey honey, I wish you could see your son, he is growing so fast he is already a year old and he looks just like you even down to the dimpled half smile and puppy dog eyes to get his way. We are doing ok, Hiram and Leroy… remember honey I told you about them are absolutely wonderful, we are more like family than boss and staff, Finny adores them both. We had a terrific day for his birthday last week, did I tell you? I think I did but anyway I'm sure you won't mind hearing about it again.

We went to the circus that was visiting from Cincinnati, he was enthralled by the animals and their tricks, though he wasn't quite sure what to make of the clowns, he just watched them with wide eyes and his gee-ge clutched in his hands. He is so very clever he was reading to Rachel today and I wish you could have seen him Chris he was so patient with her, he was teaching her all the sounds the animals on the farm make, then she would repeat the sounds, they were doing so well till they got to the duck and they both broke out in gales of laughter for a good couple of minutes. Till Rachel decided to choose a book … well that wasn't the problem 'cause Finny loves books but she picked up and opened it asking Finny what it said and …" Carole has to stop for a minute due to the burst of giggles overtaking her. " sorry honey, oh how I wish you'd been here to see it , but the book was upside down and poor Finn was trying to read it, he bent his neck nearly to the floor to try and see what the pictures were .

Hiram rushed away to grab his video camera. Not much else happened well except Finn deciding he wanted to have a bubble bath with Rachel, I think I'll have to keep an eye on that as they get to teenage hood, ha-ha. Well sweetheart that's about it for my day, I love and miss you so much everyday love, but please know that Finny and I are doing ok and when he is a bit older and can understand more I promise I will tell him about you and how much you've loved him from the very first minute we knew he was here. Goodnight darling."

**A/N: Thoughts? Please read and review.**


	3. I'm not a Baby!

**A/N: Thankyou to every one of you for the fantastic response to this Fic, I'm very happy so many of you are enjoying it. I really do appreciate every single review. But even though real life is reflected to a certain extent this is a work of fiction, and as such read and hopefully enjoyed for just that. **

**As always I own nothing just my imagination, lap top, OC's and any mistakes.**

**Hope everyone had a lovely romantic Valentines Day and were treated to a little spoiling by your favourite person.**

**Please read, enjoy and review if you have a minute **

**Chapter -3- I'm not a baby! **

Rachel and Finn are 4 and 4 and a half years old respectively, and have started spending time at the local kindergarten's preschool program (a couple of hours every Tuesday ) to give them the opportunity to mix with other children, who they will most probably attend compulsory Kindergarten with the next year. But between the two of them are driving their parents crazy with all the continuous and never ending questions, and the independence tantrums, Carole is forever hearing Finn saying "I can do it" and "no help me Momma."

She is feeling a bit useless now as Finn can do quite a lot of things himself and even though he gets frustrated with some things like writing his name or coloring between the lines or doing the buttons up on his shirts. He will work at the task until he is satisfied. Then jump up and find something else to do.

Rachel is the same and even more determined to excel at whatever task she undertakes. Now that she has a fully functional vocabulary the questions are getting more detailed. She is still a tiny slip of a thing but her stature is the only small thing about her. Her temper based storm outs are really quite funny to watch because, she stamps her little foot, slaps both hands on her hips, shakes her head and before storming off full pelt for the door, she pouts and frowns so deeply her bottom lip nearly hangs over her little chin, that more often than not is set in a determined point, she has also mastered the ability to cry on demand and makes her big brown eyes water to drive home her point. Although now that her adult family members are aware of the tactics she uses to get her way, they just shrug their shoulders at her and tell her in a firm no nonsense voice. The answer is always the same, just the wording changes depending on the demand

"No Rachel you can't play outside now because it is dark/raining/cold, and it is unsafe, or No Finn isn't allowed to go either, we don't want you to get sick/lost /hurt."

Hiram picked the kids up from Prekindy last week and Carole could hear Finn and Rachel calling excitedly for her all the way from the garage trying to both tell her about 'school' at the same time.

"Mrs Lynn, gave e'ryone this paper"

Finn waves an A4 page in her face that once she can see it properly notices that Finn's name is written in outlined letters, then in lines and further down the page in a series of dots then the last couple of lines are blank for him to obviously write by himself. He had written his name across the top of the page in a squiggly font but at least it was legible.

"That she writ our name on an' said to practice lots at home, Chel got one too, an' she always use he favrit pink crayon, I like the blue one an' look Momma I did it all bys myself."

Rachel, still really doesn't look old enough to be ready for school of any sort, but once she opens her mouth and starts to talk anyone who hears her knows that she is more than ready to attend. And before Carole can get a word in edgewise to answer her son, Rachel has also thrust her paper in Carole's face.

"Look Mom, I writed my name in proper lines and I asked Mrs Lynn for more paper, so I can pwactice lots and lots

"My goodness babies you are very clever, a joint groan and simultaneous eye roll followed by a loud whiny "MOM I'M NOT A BABY ANYMORE I IS ALL GROWED UP NOW" Carole can't believe where the last 4 years have gone as she kneels down to envelope both kids in a tight hug, nodding in agreement and sighing deeply before letting them both go.

"Ok, Ok, I know you are both so old, well how about you go and put your school backpacks away in your bedrooms and remember to unpack and bring your lunch boxes and drink bottles back to the kitchen so they can be washed and also any important notes or things Mrs Lynn gave you to bring home, then maybe watch some TV for a little while until dinner hmm?"

"Yay come on Chel, Sesame Street might be on, and Cookie Monster is my favrit." Finn calls out over his shoulder as he races through the kitchen to their apartment.

"Goody I like that show, Supa Growver is awesome." Rachel says in an answering excited yell as she took off for her room at the other end of the house.

Carole and Hiram both stood in the kitchen lost for words and each thinking the same thoughts at the way the years have sped by so quickly.

"You know Carole, it is hard to believe they were ever those two babies who would need us every minute, Leroy and myself are beginning to feel quite redundant, Rachel won't let us do anything to help her anymore and the short time we really get to spend with her, we would like to do some of the parenting chores and take some of the pressure off you, I know our baby girl thinks of you as her Mom and has been calling you that since she started to talk… but well… we are a bit lost as to explain that we are her Dads' and you and Finn are our dear friends. Because we have never felt like you were just an employee and we are so happy and proud of the way Rachel is turning into such a caring friendly little girl under your guidance, Carole. I know some people in this town still haven't accepted fully the thought of two men raising a baby… "

"Hiram please stop worrying about it I do think both the kids are old enough to tell them the basic facts at least, that you and Leroy wanted a baby and found a nice lady who could help you and then Finn and I came to help look after you all because Finn's daddy went away, and we have all become as close and from what I have seen of some other family groups at the school and park and elsewhere, better than the so called 'regular family of Mom, Dad and 2.5 kids and a dog'. But when you think about it I can see Rachel calling me Mom and Finn calling you both Dad, when they have rings on particular fingers , and I will be the proudest and happiest woman in the world, because from the minute they met remember, the attraction was instant. Oh I know they are still only babies as much as they tell me otherwise, but something was put in place by the stars or higher cosmic power or something but in about 10 years or so I can see …"

"Mom can we have some banana bread pwease 'cause Sesame Street is on, and makes us hungry, Cookie Monster is gots his cookies. We pwomise to eat our dinner all up and have a bath, but can we have bubbles?" Finn gushes out in one long breath, his face flushed with the combined hunger and speed at which he spoke.

"Of course honey and I know you will both eat your dinner because we are having spaghetti and red sauce, then peach cobbler and ice cream for dessert."

Both Carole and Hiram laughed out loud at the look of sincerity on Finn's face and the speed at which he was nodding agreement, "sure will, Mom Chel like 'psgetti too so I tell her. Can we have some treats now pwease?"

Carole turns to the counter where she had a snap lock container already made up with some banana bread and a couple of sugar cookies, along with a couple of small cartons of strawberry milk. As she hands them to Finn in a little basket she says, "You know what the rules are?"

A deep sigh and an eye roll from Finn, has the adults struggling to suppress their laughter again "Yes Momma, no food on the sofa."

"Fanks Mom, Finn spins around yelling for Rachel that "Chel we gots 'nana bread 'an sugar cookies an' our favrit stawbewwy milk." All of a sudden he stops and makes the connection between the berry part of the milk and being Rachel's name.

"Chel the milk is gots the same name as you look 'an, its pink jus' like your favrit color. Huh, mus' be why I like it so much it's jus' like you, sweet an' nice and real pretty. " from the living room little claps and happy squeals could be heard as Rachel yells back

"Quick Finny, ohhhh let me see pwease 'fore supa growver comes back

From the kitchen Hiram and Carole have let loose their giggles and are trying to tell a confused Leroy, who has just walked into the room from his den to get a coffee. Hiram looks between his husband and best friend and back again then shakes his head saying in halting gasps that he will explain later. He just removes his glasses to wipe his eyes before walking out to his own office to check on an e-mail regarding work he has been waiting on.

The next Tuesday which was the last Prekindy day for the year, Carole leaves them after the regular 15 minute morning parent time, wishing them a good day and giving them both a cuddle and a kiss on the cheek saying she will be there to pick them up after class and what did they think of a picnic lunch in the park afterwards?" Carole left the kids happily sitting on the mat, holding hands waiting for Mrs Lynn to tell them what they would be doing in class that day. Before she went home to organise a nice lunch to take to the park, the spring weather was still nice enough and not too warm yet to be outside in the middle of the day, but she thought she'd pack their favorite cold strawberry milk in a thermos just in case. After doing the grocery shopping which was really so much easier without the kids wanting every TV themed item in the store, she made it home with plenty of time to unpack and store her purchases, then make lunch, putting in some little treats. So by 11:50am when Carole arrived at the Lima Prekindergarten centre, she was looking forward to an afternoon in the park listening all about the new skills her babies learnt.

Today both kids were gushing about how they were using scissors and learning how to cut along printed lines on paper and more writing practice and a story about how a chicken grows inside an egg and "do we pwease got sum in the eggs at home? ' Cause it was so fun when Benny's Dad brung some real live ones to school, an' we watched them get out"

"Well honey that sounds like you are doing really well at Prekindy and after the big summer holiday when you can both go to proper kindergarten you will already know how to do lots of things, but I'm sorry we don't have baby chickens in the eggs at home because, to hatch the momma hen has to sit on the eggs to keep the babies inside nice and warm , but maybe if we go the fair next time it is in town they might have some and you can see the momma sitting on the nest. So until then how's about we head for the park and have a nice picnic and a play?"

A giddy chorus of "YAY" and "I WANNA SWING" joined in with the noise of other kids telling their parents about their day, and Mrs Lynn thanking everyone for the terrific support this year and wishing them all a wonderful summer and maybe she would see them next year when they were in Kindergarten. Carole said goodbye to the couple of Mom's she regularly spoke to. Taking hold of each child's hand the three walked to the car, still chattering about their day and "how Tyson cut right through his paper, 'cause he didn't listen to Mrs Lynn proper, then how Molly thought the baby chicken was yucky when it got out it's shell all sticky and icky. But me and Chel listened real good but after fruit time Jason started to cry 'cause he wanted to go home but he couldn't and he didn't wanna do anything else so Mrs Lynn let him sit in the reading corner till his Momma came. He was like a baby 'tis a good thing me and Chel are big kids now huh Mom? An' not babies."

Normally Rachel would contribute more towards any conversation, but seemed happy to let Finn tell about their day, Carole noticed the dreamy look on her little face the whole time Finn was talking.

That night over dinner it was Rachel's turn to tell about their day and Finn was the one with the soft look while he listened to Rachel, at the same time as thoroughly enjoying his plate of roast chicken and vegies his soft caramel eyes never leaving her face for long.

Hiram, Leroy and Carole shared a look across the table at the connection their children had made and the stronger the bond seemed to be getting, the older the kids got. Realising more and more every single day it is like the kids kept telling them they were not babies anymore.

**A/N: Hope you enjoyed chapter 3 **

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**


	4. You are my best friend

**A/N: Thanks again for the fantastic support of this story, I love reading your thoughts. Welcome to the couple of new readers, glad to have you on board. **

**Chapter -4- You are my best friend**

The summer before 7 year old Finn and Rachel were due to start the 2rd grade was one of the hottest on record for the last 5 years. So the kids spent most of their time in the backyard below ground swimming pool. They had been going to swimming lessons every summer since they were very small and were now very capable swimmers though most of the time in their pool was spent trying to outdo each other and see who can make the biggest splash in their version of a jumping dive. The beaming gap toothed smiles as they come back up to the surface, obviously said that neither kid is really trying too hard to beat the other, they just like spending time together.

"Ha! see Chel it's impossible to beat me, 'cause you're such a tiny fing you aren't big enuff to make a good splash so that means I win again" Finn says, and due to his missing teeth some of his words with the missing TH sounds make Rachel giggle more

Finn does a little victory dance in the shallow end as he stands on the steps waving his skinny arms in a circle infront of his hips as though he is stirring a large pot.

"Huh, tha' must make it 10-3." Chuckling at the cross look on Rachel's face and the strands of wet hair plastered all over her head in every which way, and her big brown eyes trying to glare at him through the mess.

Finn who is now quite a bit taller than Rachel makes a wave of water with his hands towards his tiny friend and chuckles at the pout on her face,

Rachel just flips her long dark hair over her shoulder and sends Finn another narrow eyed glare, that she is trying to make look angry, for him laughing at her but she can't and bursts into loud gales of laughter and returns his splashing with her own tidal wave, albeit a mini wave as her hands aren't big enough to hold much water before she calms down enough to speak.

"You are very lucky you are my best friend Finn Hudson or I would be cross with you for laughing at me."

"I know Chel you are my best friend for forever and I reckon when we get wealy old like 20 or sumfing, we should get marwied like Cinderella and Pwince Charming and live happily eva afta"

Rachel has swum over to the steps where Finn is and lays back, resting the top half of her body on her elbows against the step and her tanned belly and legs floating out infront of her.

Finn sits down next to her on the step, looks at her and says in a determined voice that makes him seem much older than his 7 years "Cause you gotta know Chel you are my bestest friend in the whole world too an' I will do what eva, I can to keep you safe from any meanies at school, I can be like your verwy own pwince charming." He gives a determined nod of his head as if to seal the deal.

All of a sudden poor Finn is nearly knocked sideways off the step and into the water, when he is attacked by a force much stronger than the tiny body it came from, looks capable of possessing. Rachel flings her small arms around his neck and squeezes tightly, and then presses a sloppy wet kiss on Finn's already blushing face, right over the couple of birthmarks on his left cheek.

"Oh Finny, that is the nicest thing anyone has ever said to me and I pwomise to marry you when we get old, I love you Finn." Finn blushes again and nods his head as they climb out of the pool and lay down on the sun lounges on the deck.

Rachel seems to doze off after a few minutes but Finn lays there, his mind thinking about how pretty Rachel is. He reckons she is even prettier than Belle from the movie Beauty and the Beast, that they watched last Friday for their weekly movie night, it was Rachel's turn to pick the movie, this week was his and he wanted to watch Herbie about the number 53 race car that was like magic and could do all sorts of cool things, or Robin Hood the cartoon one where everyone was an animal, the Hudberry movie nights were in Finn's 7 year old opinion better than going to the movies, 'cause he and Chel would drag their fold up sofa beds out of their bedrooms as well as a pillow and sleeping bag and put his hot wheels one and her fairy princess one next to each other on the living room floor.

Mom would make popcorn and chocolate covered ice cream cones(they were Finn's favorite 'specially when she used that topping that crackled when it was on the ice-cream and waffle cones) for dessert after their takeout pizza dinner (sometimes they even made their own pizza's from scratch, he remembers that one night in the winter 'cause it was snowing too hard for the delivery guy to get to their house, that was a lot of fun Finn made one with tuna, nutella and sour patch kids, thank goodness he only put that on a small part 'cause it tasted real weird. But the ham and pineapple with some pepperoni and extra cheese part was yummy. He never put funny stuff on his pizza again, 'specially 'cause Chel laughed at the face he made when he took a bite, but she did try some they saved the icky bit for the ducks next time they went to the park).

They were even allowed to have a whole can of soda in a plastic cup with ice and a straw, just like at the movie house. Then one of their parents would set up the big roll up screen and put the DVD in the player and the movie would begin. Sometimes (ok most times) they fell asleep before the movie finished and woke up to the smell of pancakes and bacon on the Saturday morning.

The kids had the same conversation every week. "Did you see the entire movie this time Finny?" Rachel would ask with a beaming smile on her face and her big brown eyes shinning with amusement.

"You know I didn't Chel 'cause you were asleep a 'fore me" Finn would answer in an annoyed huff, no matter how hard he tried he could never stay awake till the very end which was one reason he didn't mind watching the same movie a couple of times in a row, because he figured out with his grown up 7 year old logic that every time he watched he saw a bit more and figured by maybe the 10th time he would have seen all of it.

This week Finn was determined to stay awake and watch all of Herbie the love bug. But all the determination in the world can't beat a full belly and a comfy bed to lull a little boy and his best friend to sleep long before Herbie gets his friend together with his girlfriend and wins the race.

**XXXXXXXXXX**

Finn was given a drum set for his birthday that year and Dad's said he could set it up in the spare room over the garage that was a sort of dumping spot for extra things but it was more than big enough for his cool, shiny metallic blue kit he even had red sticks and would pound away for hours, using some of his Mom's old 80's rock music to play along to, Journey was one of his favorite bands. Rachel would quite often come and sit and watch him sometimes singing along to the music.

The week before school started all the family were out at the mall buying new school supplies, and by the time lunch rolled around Finn was starving which wasn't unusual he was growing like a weed his mom always said and sure enough all his jeans were way up over his ankles and his winter shirts came to his belly button and stopped way before his wrists.

Carole says to Finn as he is holding Rachel's hand tightly in the busy mall "Finn honey why don't you and Rachel find a table and sit down with all our bags while Dads' and I get some lunch, do you want your regular cheese burger and fries, ham and pineapple or pepperoni pizza?"

Finn closed his eyes and licked his lips as he thought about it. His serious decision making is interrupted by a giggle and an elbow in the side from Rachel who was rolling her eyes at the apparently funny look on his face.

"Finn it is only food how can you need to take so long to think about it? Can I have a fish burger and fries and some strawberry milk please Mom"

"Of course darling, Finny?"

"I'm a thinkin' um… ok yeah I'll just have my normal cheese burger and fries an' strawberry milk too please Mom."

"Ok we won't be long, just don't move ok!"

"I'm very excited about starting 2nd grade next week. I hope we will get to do lots of reading and stuff, oh I wonder if we are allowed to have music class this year." Rachel is chatting away as Finn listens giving her his full attentions, he agrees that reading is fun and he is very good at it last year in 1st grade he was with Rachel in the top group in their class Mrs Jolly their teacher was very pleased, and of course so were their parents.

That was something that confused Finn a bit, how come he had two dads and Chel had one mom. 'Cause his friends at school only had one mom and one dad. At least until dads' and mom sat him and Chel down one day at the beginning of summer and told them, that his dad Christopher was in heaven because he got hurt real bad doing his job as a policeman when Finn was only a tiny baby. Which is why mom and Finn's last name is Hudson. Then dad's wanted a baby but two men can't make one like his mom and dad did, so they found a very nice lady who could help them and that's how Rachel was born, and her's and dad's last name is Berry. Then mom and Finn moved in to help look after baby Rachel and dads' and everyone got along so well , which is why Finn calls dad's, dad or pop and Rachel calls mom, mom. Their family wasn't the same as the other kids at their school but it worked because everyone loved and cared about each other and were all best friends, so don't you ever let other kids make you feel bad, because a family no matter how it is made up, is a family as long as the people in it love each other. Always remember different is not wrong.

After that talk the kids went away and thought about things for a bit and decided that they didn't care what anyone else thought, they all had each other and that was all that mattered, it did get Finn thinking though, about his real dad Christopher Hudson and how it was cool that Finn's other name was Christopher, he didn't know if he should feel sad because he wasn't here or what maybe when he was bigger he could ask his mom about him some more.

By the time Dad's and Mom came back with the lunch Finn had put the thinking about his real dad to the back of his mind and tucked into his lunch, making noises of appreciation at the tasty meal and happily slurping away on his strawberry milk.

After lunch they continued with their shopping this time it was for clothes and shoes. When they got home Rachel wanted to cover all her new scrap and work books and label her pencils and things, the kids changed into some old play clothes that were just about ready for the trash or to be torn into strips for the cleaning rag bag. So they spread everything out over the table in the dining room and as Mom cut the brown paper and taped it neatly on the books Finn and Rachel stuck their new book labels on waiting for mom or dad Hiram to write on. Finn had chosen transformers' ones and Rachel princesses', they did help by sticking the little printed name tags on the ends of all their pencils and markers though.

"Finn you have to make sure the labels is straight or otherwise the whole lot will look untidy and you know how I like things to be perfect!" Rachel groaned at the way Finn was haphazardly sticking the tiny bits of sticky paper on the smooth triangular shaped pencils.

"Aw come on Chel, it is real hard to get them perfect 'cause the labels are so tiny and my fingers are just doin' it how they want, I'm tryin ' to get 'em neat, pwomise but they is only pencils you won't gets a detenshen or somefing for having untidy pencils an' labels ya know." Finn whines as he slouches in his chair and lets out a great big sigh.

"I'm well aware of that Finn Hudson but it is important to always look neat and have your 'quipment ready for school in a proper way, now are you going to help me finish all _OUR _things or are you just going to sit there and look untidy?"

Mom and Dad looked at each other and tried not to laugh at a tiny Rachel telling Finn he was untidy, because her normally neat attire was at this minute decidedly far from the norm, due to the too small pink t-shirt that was full of holes and faded from the sun, and her once long pants that were now more like ¾ length ones, her long brunette hair half undone from its top knot, from when she dragged her shirt on just sitting in a loose tousled pile on the top of her head.

Finn gave her a puppy dog look and when Rachel looked up at him from where she was studiously making sure her princess Belle book labels were in the exact spot on the smooth brown paper covered book, her big brown eyes softened and she gave him a beaming smile and said.

"I know you are Finny, so why don't we leave this for a minute and go and play with your Lego blocks in your playroom we can do some more on your star wars fighter plane, we really should get it finished, because we wont have much time once 2nd grade starts, you know with homework and reading and stuff. Come on."

Rachel stands up and holds her hand out for Finn to take.

When the kids have left the room Carole and Hiram finally let loose their laughter.

**XXXXXXXXXX**

"Finn, time to get up honey it's the first day of school, come on sleepy head I've put some clothes on the end of your bed so quick sticks, before Rachel eats all the scrambled egg and sausage."

Carole smiles at the wiggling groaning lump under his transformers quilt that is her son; he has always been a good sleeper, but the first day of the new school year is not the day to be a sleepy head. Carole shakes the groaning lump again and then leans down and pulls the covers away from the mop of light brown hair attached to the body, trying to bury further into the sheets.

"Finny come on baby, I'll be back in five minutes, and you'd better be up or you won't have time to eat breakfast properly. Rachel is already up and at the table."

"Aw Mom," Carole giggles at the huff and deep frown on Finn's sleepy face but as she turns to leave his bedroom, he jumps out of bed and races into the bathroom, firing questions at her, like "did ya pick my bumblebee t-shirt and my blue shirt for the top, 'an what about my bran' new Bee lunchbox it's so cool. Oh an' Mom?"

"Yes baby?"

"Tell Chel to leave me some breakfast pwease, 'cause she knows scramble egg an' sausages are my all time favorit, an' anyway she can't eat as much as me 'cause I'm bigger than her."

"I'll tell her but you'd better hurry anyway."

The kid's teacher this year was called Mr Nick Mather, he was a new graduate and Lima Elementary class 2B was his first posting. Carole's first impression of the tall broad young man was that he looked like the young football QB/singer on the new TV show Glee she had just started watching, she watched it for the music as the first few episodes had featured a lot of her Chris's favorite 80's classics, like Journey, though she did admit the actor was just a bit yummy.

After a few minutes of finding a desk and unpacking all their new books and pencil cases and other supplies, Mr Mather said it was time to get ready for class and bid the parents goodbye. Carole gave both kids a kiss and a hug and said "have a good day I'll meet you by the front door after school ok?"

Carole climbed into her car heading home to have a relaxing cup of coffee before getting started on her chores, but due to a burst water main, which she couldn't believe could happen in the 30 minutes since she drove the kids to school, she had to make a detour around the block, a way she wasn't overly familiar with, when all of a sudden she felt a thump under the car and thinks one of the tires must have blown. Cursing under her breath she indicates to pull over, and when she gets out and notices that the rear passenger tire has indeed blown. Though luckily for her just down the road is a building advertising 'HUMMEL TIRE AND LUBE' she sighs with relief and reaches over the console to grab her purse before locking the car and heading to the tire store. Five minutes later she was standing in the foyer of a pleasant looking store, the odour of the new tires on display filling the air with a not totally unpleasant smell, the buzzer over the door alerting someone in the workshop to her presence, as a deep masculine voice calls out.

"Be with you in a sec, take a seat won't you?"

Carole does as requested and sits in one of the three fabric covered club chairs next to a table of magazines, she was surprised to see a recent issue of 'Fashion 4 Kids' amongst the off roading and fishing ones and was happily leafing through it smiling at the cute kids and clothes.

"Sorry to keep you waiting, how can I help you?" Carole looks up and locks eyes with a handsome man about her age wearing a baseball cap and a smile making his blue eyes twinkle in the harsh store lights. "Good morning I'm Burt Hummel."

"Um yeah hi, Carole Hudson, I've got a flat car on my tire and was hoping you could fix it please… I mean a flat tire on my car; it's just down the road a little bit." She waves in the general direction. "I have got a spare and a jack in the trunk but don't know how to do it." Carole says shyly, feeling embarrassed at fumbling her way through a conversation like a giddy teenager.

Burt smiles at her, instantly calming her nerves and says "Just give me a minute to let the other boys know I'm going out and grab my tools and I'll be with you, Ok?"

Carole smiles and nods her head as Burt turns on his heel calling for someone called Lenny, " Hey Lenny, I'm just going out for a little bit to help a lady with her flat, make sure those two kids don't slack off while I'm gone."

Carole can hear the grunt of response from Lenny as Burt walks through from the workshop, with a grey duffle bag slung over his shoulder.

"Now little lady let's get your flat car fixed so if you will point me in the right direction."

Carole giggles and blushes a bright pink somehow knowing Burt wasn't making fun of her to be mean.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**A/N: hope you enjoyed chapter 4, the next one will probably jump in time a bit, but hopefully you will all still read and enjoy.**

**Cab4five**


	5. Change can be a good thing

**A/N: I am totally blown away by the response to this fic and thank every single one of you for all your kind words and all the views, follows and favourites. To all the guest reviewers, please accept this as a thankyou for all your support; I'm really happy so many people are enjoying this fic and also my other Finchel stories. **

**To all my American readers please stay safe and warm in the terrible weather conditions you are experiencing at the moment, I hope they don't cause you all too many problems. Also big, big thanks to** **khazrn43 for Kaya, so looking forward to it when it is safe for you to go out. **

**cab4five**

**XXXXXXXX**

**Chapter 5: Change can be a good thing! **

11 year old Finn and Rachel are half way through the 6th grade and have separately joined a couple of different clubs as after school activities. Rachel is now involved with the dance and music/drama groups Tuesday's and Thursday's. Whereas Finn took the sports path, and has practice depending on the sport and season Monday's and Wednesday's. Rachel begs nearly every Tuesday morning, for him to join the music club with her as his drumming and singing skills over the years have improved greatly, he can now rock it out nearly as good as the rock band drummers they watch on MTV on Saturday mornings. But he always said no because he didn't want anyone to tease him for doing _'sissy things'_. Rachel always just sighed sadly and nodded in defeat, then takes hold of Finn's now much larger hand as they continued on their way to school.

One Friday afternoon Rachel and Finn were waiting for Kurt, all the other kids had gone and only a few teachers and the janitors were about. While they waited, Finn had been thinking about how much his life had changed in the last couple of years, well since his Mom married Mr Hummel nearly three years ago, then Mom, Burt, him and Kurt all moved into together in the Hudson apartment. Just as his mind starts to replay the last three years, he is shaken out of his daydreams by his step-brother's high pitched apologetic voice. Kurt has finally shown up slightly out of breath and running a hand over his hair to make sure it was still neat and perfect.

"Sorry you two I was in the library studying with Blaine and lost track of time, how about we stop for frozen yoghurt and a play at the park hmm", I'm sure Carole won't mind it is Friday after all, let me just send her a text to let her know where we are going OK."

Me and Chel just nod and she does a happy little dance on the spot, (I smile at her happy face, I always feel extra happy when she smiles and she has always loved the park and the swings), while Kurt busily taps away on his fancy new dark red cell phone. A couple of minutes later the phone beeps and Kurt reads the message.

He turns to us and says "Carole said that's fine but not to be home any later than 4:30, Sally has been grumpy today because of her cold, but, if she can stay asleep a bit longer it is good for her."

OH… that was another thing that had changed Mom had a new baby, at first I wasn't sure what to think but once dad's took me and Chel to the hospital to see mom and Sally I thought my baby sister was a bit cute. I know Chel loves her just like she was a real sister they do all sorts of stuff together, it is funny watching Chel carry Sally around the house. 'Cause Chel is still really tiny, but she is pretty darn strong, I told her the other day that Sally is gonna be bigger than her by the time she starts school.

Chel just made a sad face and said in a mumble "Not everyone can be a giant like you Finn Hudson" I felt bad after that 'cause while I have grown heaps poor Chel hasn't grown all that much at all.

Burt wanted to buy Mom a new house once Sally came along and when the Johnsons' next door said they had to move to Los Angeles for Mr Johnson's work at the hospital Burt brought their house which was really cool and we moved into it a couple of months ago. Nothing much changed tho' Rachel and dads' were still my family, same as before but now Burt, Kurt and baby Sally were part of the family as well. I think maybe some change can be good.

XXXXXXX

In class on Monday morning Mr Stewart addresses his 6th graders

"Good morning guys hope you all had a nice weekend?" a chorus of "yea" "awesome" and "it was cool Mr S", greeted the teacher who nodded and smiled at his charges, before speaking again, once he was sure he had all the kids attention. "Ok well, for your English assignment over the next three weeks I want everyone to write me a paper on…" then turns towards the whiteboard and writes the word 'CHANGE' in big green letters.

"Now it could be about what ever you like as long as it is to do with some sort of change, it could be about the weather, or how your puppy or kitten has changed over time or it could even be about your own lives, or social problems that you may have seen on the TV news and ways people have made them better or worse, so basically tell me if you think change can be a good thing. There is no requirement on length just as long as it makes sense and explains what you want it to say in a clear and well edited way. Please make sure you use a dictionary or thesaurus to help with spelling and different words and you can either use a computer to type it or hand write it. It's up to you just remember this assignment is a big part of your overall mark for English this semester. So please make an effort."

Finn and Rachel were so busy that week that they hardly had time besides school to catch up. So it wasn't until Friday night when they still had their regular movie nights, that they really had any amount of decent time to talk about things. Only now Finn would sleep over at the Berry's, they had blow up camping mattress's now as he had long outgrown his fold out sofa bed a couple of years ago.

The Saturday after lunch, Finn and Rachel sat down on Finn's bed and discussed the assignment for English, Finn said he wanted to write about the changes in his life, with Burt and everything but wasn't sure how to start it off.

"Well we can't say the same things because then Mr Stewart will think we just copied each others papers and didn't try, but you have had more changes in your life than me so I think I'll just focus on how I think my friendships have changed into something more…" Rachel says, gently biting her bottom lip between her teeth, before jumping up and saying quickly she has to go home and work on it, as she wants to make sure it is perfect, she gets to the door then rushes back to the bed pressing a quick soft kiss on Finn's cheek then racing off down the stairs yelling, "BYE MOM, BYE SAL."

Finn can't understand what happened one minute they were talking about school and writing then the next minute Chel has jumped up like she sat in a tub of lizards or something and is kissing his cheek, speaking of which his hand comes up to cover his cheek that is still tingling from the soft kiss Chel left there a few minutes ago. His fingers move over the area and something inside his chest in the place he knows Chel told him his heart is, started feeling like a whole bunch of squirmy worms or bugs were in there, but it didn't feel yucky, it felt well nice… and something in his head told Finn that the feeling was something he wanted more of.

Finn jumps off his bed and nearly trips over his backpack in his hurry to get to his desk and as he sits in his chair and turns on the computer his brain is busy putting together his assignment. He brings up a new word document and types with two fingers, his tongue poking out the corner of his mouth in concentration, the words

'_Change can be a good thing' by Finn Hudson_

_Since I can remember, my family have always been there if I needed anything. My family isn't the same as most people's, but it is good and everyone loves each other. In my family I have Dads' Chel and Mom. But sometimes even though new people join your family it can make it better that's what happened when Burt, Kurt came to live with us and now we have Baby Sally too …_

Finn stops typing for a minute and just thinks about everything he wants to say, so he grabs his notebook and starts to make notes using bullet points (Chel really liked using little gold star stickers or the little star shaped thing on the number 8 key on the keyboard) in his notebook just like Chel showed him as a way to organise his thoughts and get the words to flow smoothly on the page. He didn't really understand what water had to do with words, wouldn't it like make the page all wet? But if Chel said it was a good idea then he wasn't going to argue, she was super smart afterall and she sometimes got cross with him when he didn't listen to her, and Finn didn't like it when Chel was mad at him it made his insides hurt…

_* I was always very protective of Chel when we were little and later on when we had to wait for our big brother Kurt who is nearly 14 and in the 8__th__ grade. 'Cause I had to tell that bully Dave Karofsky and his buddies Josh Coleman and Ric Nelson, off heaps of times for teasing Chel. One time I wanted to punch them all in the face for picking on her, even some of the girls like Quinn Fabray and Santana Lopez say really horrible things and call her names like hobbit, man hands and treasure trail. They think I don't know they say nasty things to Chel but I heard them last week at Sara Davidson's party telling Chel_

_ "Berry should go back to the hobbit hole you came from and Sara only invited you because her Mom told her to, and that the Unicorn on her t-shirt was something a preschooler would wear. __Also she couldn't understand why a cute boy like Finn would hang around with such an ugly thing like you , my dad reckons your weird gay dads' have probably brain washed him, afterall he isn't that smart so it wouldn't have taken much to get him to think you were normal enough to have as a friend.T___hey also said I should get a prettier friend_"_

_ Finn felt like punching the girl, but he knew that was wrong.  
_

_ Man they are so wrong 'cause Chel is the prettiest girl in Lima and most probably Ohio. I know I shouldn't hate anyone but those kids really make me angry sometimes when Chel isn't looking I kick over a chair or a trash can. Chel never tells me that the other kids pick on her she just goes about like every thing is ok, but now I know what those girls say to her I try and make sure she is never alone at school. _

_* The weird thing is though they don't do it when Chel is with me only when she is on her own, they always act real nice and blink at me when they see us together, and they keep putting little bits of paper in my locker with their name and a phone number on it covered with little hearts or notes that have kissy faces on them. When I show Chel she goes all funny and takes hold of my hand and wraps her other hand around my arm really tight, sometimes mumbling under her breath things like "keep away", and "nasty girls, mine and probably be horrible cheating cheerleaders one day."_

Finn stops writing, and starts chewing on the end of his pencil, remembering the talk he and his mom had not long after her and Burt got married_,_

_ "Mom why didn't Kurt ever want to play soldiers in the yard or football and boy games? But was always doin' stuff with Chel like hairdressers or pretending Chel was a model and making her try on all sorts of different clothes, that he made his self._

_Mom said it was because "Kurt was different, because he was like Dads' who loved each other and got married and only liked girls' as friends."_

"_But Mom, Dads' love you an' you're a girl"_

_I couldn't understand why mom was laughing "Yes I am a girl honey but it's different, because Dad's love each other, like how I loved and got married to your real Dad Chris and then we made you, and like I love Burt now and want another baby. It was the same with Burt and Maryanne, Kurt's real Mom…_

_Well baby, that how Kurt is and when he is old enough and wants to get married he will marry another man who is just like him, but you when you are a big grown up man, you will meet and fall in love with a beautiful girl and get married. Do you understand now? Do you remember what we told you a few years ago that being different is never wrong?" _

_Finn nods his head and adopts a thoughtful look, then says "'nother funny thing was when Chel spends a lot of time with Kurt I get funny feeling in my belly and would all of a sudden feel sad or angry that it wasn't me doin stuff with her, 'cause she was my best friend first. I didn't understand, but when Kurt went off to do something else and I got to be with Chel I felt all better and happy." _

_Mom said "that is because you and Rachel have a very special bond that has been there since you were both only tiny babies and even though you are both still very young I have a feeling it will grow to be something very special in a few years." _

"_I think I get it now Mom, but I don't ever wan' any other girl, 'cause when we is all growed up me and Chel is gonna get married like the princess and prince that was on TV the other week you know from England and they live in a fancy castle, I'm gonna get one just like it for Chel, 'cause she is my best friend and my own tiny princess and I love her."_

_Finn is surprised when his mom grabs him in a tight hug that nearly cut his air tube off and kept pressing sloppy kisses all over his face. When he wiggled out of the hug he saw she was crying and was upset thinking it was something he said. Mom shook her head and once she stopped crying said "Oh baby, you are perfect and will make a wonderful prince for Rachel one day. I love you and am so very proud of you."_

Finn figured that some change was good 'cause it made his family bigger, and all the people in it happy they weren't alone anymore. He winced a bit and wiggled his fingers on his writing hand a bit because they were starting to cramp, Man I've written heaps, he thought to himself when he held up his notebook, but all this stuff is making me hungry. He put down his book and stretched his long body then made his way to the kitchen to see if mom would give him something to eat, she said "no" but instead showed him how to make his favorite Mac and Cheese himself in the microwave.

After a yummy snack of macaroni and cheese and big glass of srrawberry milk, (feeling pretty proud of himself for making all by himself) Finn returned to his note writing, remembering to put in the little star shaped thingies though the ones he drew on his page looked more like squiggly little crosses.

_* Burt had sold his house after the wedding because he said it held too many sad memories of Kurt's mom who had been real sick and died there when Kurt was 8. Kurt being a bit older understood more and was sad to move but knew his dad was happy again and wanted to do what he could to help plus he got a brother and a sister. _

_* At first it was hard to get used to having another kid around plus as Kurt was older he was a bit bossy and real fussy about his clothes and his bath time, Finn remembers getting told off by his new brother a couple of days after he and Burt moved in._

_* Kurt yelled at him in a squeaky voice "I have a meticulous moisturising regime, Finn which necessitates my exclusive use of the bathroom for a specific quantity of time every day and under no circumstances whatsoever, am I to be disturbed, especially with requests to play some stupid mind numbing zombie filled video game so go away!"_

Finn didn't understand what half the words meant except the last couple so he made sure to never bother his big brother again when he was in the bathroom.

_* When he thought back Finn always felt a little bit guilty for not being as nice to Burt as he could have been but it was a big change to have another 'dad' because for his whole life he'd only had, Hiram and Leroy. Even though he'd known since he was 7 that the two men weren't really his fathers'. As his real dad Christopher Hudson had died when he was only a baby_

_* He also understood properly now, that there was nothing wrong with being like Dad's or Kurt, and tried to protect Rachel anytime some kid said anything nasty to her about her dads' being 'gay' and since Kurt was the same, Finn tried to protect him as well even though Kurt was older, Finn was nearly as tall as him already._

_So in conclusion I think change is good because now my family is bigger and Mom and Burt and Kurt are happy again because they met someone new, and even though the person they loved died and went to heaven, they aren't forgotten about._

After all the notes he had written he was pretty happy with it all he had to do now was type it all up so Mr S could read it. He wondered how Chel was going with her assignment, and as soon as he thought of his tiny brunette friend that only a couple of hours ago kissed him, and how he wouldn't mind if she did it again, or maybe he could kiss her? His face felt hot and his tummy started to feel all wiggly again maybe it was that bond thing his mom told him about once and how he and Chel could be something one day, hmm, part of something special he likes the sound of that, Finn and Chel, he repeated the names "Finn 'an Chel", "FinnChel", "Finnchel" out loud till they ran together and came out as "Finchel" an extra loud "YES " and an "AWESOME FINCHEL ROCKS."

Finn raced out his bedroom door and all the way next door to Chel's house calling for her the minute he stepped foot inside the back door. "CHEL, CHEL WHERE ARE YOU I JUST THOUGHT OF SOMETHING BRILLANT, DO YA WANNA HEAR? CHEL."

Dads' rushed in from the living room, both with worried looks on their faces, "Finn what ever is the matter?" Rachel asked as she came bounding down the stairs a terrified look on her pretty face and her long hair flying like a cape behind her, all of a sudden Finn was right in front of her looking down into her big wide open brown eyes and before she knew what was happening he excitedly exclaimed.

"FINCHEL, YOU 'N ME"

Poor Rachel was speechless; she had a puzzled look on her face and looked over at Dads' who just smiled widely and returned to their business, then her gaze settled on Finn and she blinked at her best friend a couple of times before she squeaked out a soft "Pardon?"

Finn gave her his cute dimpled lopsided smile before he wrapped his arms around her tiny body and pressed his lips against her cheek. Pulling away just as quickly nervously mumbling, "You an' me are part of something special, Chel we are Finchel, an' in a coupla years when we are in high school you _will_ be my girlfriend OK!"

Poor Rachel is shocked into speechlessness again so all the girl can do is smile so wide Finn is worried her face might split in half, and nod her head super fast causing her sweet strawberry scented hair to bounce over her shoulders, she does find her voice after a little while and manages to whisper out

"That sounds like a perfect plan Finny."

XXXXXXXXXXXX

**A/N: I know this chapter was a bit different than previous ones but I had a bit of trouble getting all the thoughts I had to gel, I hope you all still enjoy it though, next chapter will jump ahead a few more years, please review and let me know your thoughts.**


	6. You Promised!

**A/N: Again thanks so much for all the reviews I really do appreciate every single one. As always I own nothing but the plot and OC's, any name brands or products used belong to their rightful owners. I hope you enjoy high school Finchel where the drama is always in abundance.**

**Chapter 6: You promised **

Finn starts to get mature feelings for his _'best friend'_ Rachel, towards the end of freshman year but is too shy and worried to act on them or asking her to be with him, thinking it will ruin their friendship. He reckons even if she doesn't want to be his girlfriend her friendship is too precious to loose. But then he remembers his mom told him years ago that he and Chel shared a special bond so maybe, just maybe it will all work out in his favour. He sure hopes so because if he wakes up with messy sheets too many more days in a row his mom is going to go mad 'cause of all the water he uses washing his sheets and sleep shorts. Not that he would ever force Chel into anything but from the research he has done in private browsing sessions,(so Kurt can't snoop) there are a few interesting and different ways to help…

Rachel tries to protect her Finn from the other girls at school, as she has figured out what the feelings swirling around her mind and body mean, especially when Finn is close by. She remembers the day in 6th grade when Finn told her that they would be together once they got to high school, and Rachel is starting to worry that he has outgrown those thoughts. Now he is the star QB of the football team and has dozens of girls wanting to go out with him, because lets face it he has grown into the most handsome boy Rachel has ever seen. He is now very tall and with his messy light brown hair, that never lays flat, (there is a particularly fluffy bit right at the back of his head that she is itching to run her slender fingers through as she is kissing him) and cinnamon eyes as well as the cute little nose scrunch, and when he smiles showing off his dimples, she nearly melts inside. His body has filled out too with the gym work and exercise for football, and now he is about 6'3" tall, making her feel like a tiny doll next to him.

XXXXXXXX

Finchel get together as a bona-fide couple over the summer before they ascended to the ranks of sophomores' at McKinley High School. Which was Lima's own melting pot of popular but not always real bright jocks, smokin' hot but nasty cheerleaders ruled by the even nastier and conniving, Ms Sylvester who was only focused on winning trophies and threatening people with all sorts of secret armed forces torture if they crossed her … and this was just the students, no-one wanted to know what she would do to the other staff members, (there have been rumours floating about the school that over the years a couple of teachers have just disappeared after going to the bathroom)... As well others who in the McKinley social standing ladder sit somewhere between the penthouse (jocks, cheerleaders, popular kids) and the sub basement( Glee, AV, drama, speech and chess with the likes of, Suzy Pepper and Jacob Ben-Israel. McKinley's resident creepy stalkers, harbouring weird obsessions with people they haven't got a snowball's chance in hell with, like Mr Schue the Spanish and Glee teacher and Rachel Berry)…

XXXXX

Finn and Rachel spent the last couple of months nervously skirting around the fact they wanted to be boyfriend and girlfriend, but had no idea how to go about it until, Finn plucked up the courage to ask Rachel to go bowling with him. The poor girl just stood infront of him looking like a fish out of water when he asked her... Well it was more like bailed her up in the hallway after school as they were emptying their lockers on the last day of freshman year, surrounded by hundreds of gawking and sniggering kids. Finn blurts his request out in one long nervous loud stream of word vomit. Not understanding one word Rachel continues to just look at Finn every now and then blinking up at him with a confused look on her beautiful face.

"_CHELWILLYOUPLEASESAYYESANDGOBOWLINGWITHMETONIGHTTHENAFTERTHATMAYBEWECANGOOUTAGAINCAUSEIREALLYREALLYWANTTOBEYOURBOYFRIENDSOBADPLEASESAYYES._" By the time he has finished his speech Finn's face is flushed a deep pink and he is breathing heavily.

Once Rachel recovers from her best friends rapid vocalising she shakes her head to clear it,

"U-um P-pardon?"

Finn sighs and takes a deep breath while running one large hand over the back of his neck, then he takes a deep swallow causing his Adam's apple to bob up and down, drawing his tiny (girl) friend's big beautiful (gosh he gets lost in her eyes every time and really hopes she says yes to being is girlfriend, but for the life of him he can't understand why he is so freaking nervous, he and Chel have always been able to talk about anything and have never uncomfortable) eyes from his face to his throat.

"Finn?"

"Huh?"

Rachel reaches out her arm and cups his cheek with a tiny hand, smiling as he automatically leans into it but unknowingly causing poor Finn to get even more nervous "Finny what ever is the matter with you, you are acting really strange and I have to say it is starting to worry me, now what are you trying to say?"

Rachel drops her hand and even though he misses the contact immediately Finn is thankful, because now his brain has a moment to think "Sorry Chel, GAH! I don't know why I'm so freakin nervous we've done it before an' had fun."

"Finn calm down and take a deep breath" and as she speaks, takes a breath herself urging Finn to follow her, by using up and down hand actions in between their bodies. A couple of minutes later she can see he is now calm enough to say what is obviously stressing him out.

"CHEL WILL YOU PLEASE SAY YES AND GO BOWLING WITH ME TONIGHT, THEN AFTER THAT MAYBE WE CAN GO OUT AGAIN, 'CAUSE I REALLY, REALLY WANT TO BE YOUR BOYFRIEND SO BADLY, PLEASE SAY YES."

A loud squeal from his petite, soon to be (he hopes her happy squeal means yes to both the date and girlfriend request) girlfriend as she jumps into his arms and presses her soft pink lips against his, answering his question and before he knows what is happening he is returning the kiss with as much feeling as he can. Trying not to hyperventilate with excitement that Rachel Barbra Berry the most beautiful and dare he say sexiest girl in the whole world agreed to go out with him. He couldn't wait for the day to finish and thinking they would have a blissful three months taking their friendship to the next level and as they already knew everything about the other, they were just discovering each others sensual side. Now that they have started the mouth to mouth action… well it was as though they were the first ones to discover it, and decided they needed to 'practice' as often they could.

But when Rachel pulled out of the kiss claiming through gasping breaths which made her breasts bounce slightly in the soft cotton blouse she was wearing, causing Finn to groan unintentionally

"The school hallway is most definitely not the proper place to be engaging in such acts of public displays of affection Finn; we have all summer baby, now let's get home."

She whispered the last part due to the crowd of still sniggering and outwardly laughing students. Some of whom like Quinn Fabray and Santana Lopez , just glared daggers at Rachel, and made rude comments like always, about her size and how Finn could do much better than the ugly man handed hobbit. Neither Finn nor Rachel paid them any attention, as they were too happy in their own little Finchel world

"You promise we can we can continue this?" Finn asks

Rachel looks up at him, smiles softly and takes his hand squeezing gently while her other hand is busy shoving the last few items from her locker into her backpack. Then as soon as she closes the red metal door Finn is dragging her along the row till they reach his locker and quickly empties it, unceremoniously dumping the lot into his backpack, then slamming the door shut not caring that it bounced open and was swinging with the momentum, grabbing Rachel's heavy bag and slinging it over his shoulder with his own, and racing out the double red doors to the bus, more than ready to continue what his tiny girl promised. The minute they got in the door of the Berry house they raced as quickly as their heavy school bags would allow, up the stairs to Rachel's pastel yellow bedroom, which Kurt had described once when he had been helping Rachel with a fashion crises,

"Looks like where strawberry shortcake and holly hobbie come to hook up"

Rachel never understands the reference to children's toys or what it had to do with her room and shrugged Kurt's comments off. But the minute the two were inside Rachel kicked the door shut, knowing they had at least an hour until any parents would be looking for them.

She used her store of pent up amorous energy to drag Finn by the hand and over to her bed which had been replaced by a double one a couple of years ago, sitting down on the side with Finn sitting as close as possible without actually sitting on his lap.

Locking brown eyes with cinnamon, hearts pounding in their chests, they leant closer until their noses were nearly touching and whispered in more of a breath than actual sounds

"Hi"

"Hi"

"You know you can kiss me if you want to"

"I want to"

As Finn pressed his lips against Rachel's the world stopped as their lips moved against each others, their tongues sneaking out asking for entry smiling against their mouths as it was granted, hands tentatively exploring the skin under clothing, Rachel moved her tiny hands up to run through Finn's soft hair and loved the fact that is was as soft in real life as it had been in her imagination and now she could touch it as much as she wanted. The feeling that was building up inside Finn was like a gallon of soda had fizzed up, (like when you drop a can then open it and it squirts everywhere). It felt so good being 'close' to her like that the combined heat from their bodies doing quite a lot to raise the temperature in the room that had nothing to do with the weather. He was really getting into the kiss, but when Rachel moaned what he thought sounded like his name, he lost it and jumped away like he'd been burnt or stung by a giant swarm of bees'. He tugged his t-shirt down over his 'business' and said in a breathy squeak,

"S-sorry Chel, but I…ah, need to …um and… go, but …er I'll be back in a m-minute ok, promise.

Rachel just lay panting on her bed, her long hair spread out in a fan over the soft pink pillowcase, her top scrunched up so quite a lot of her honey colored skin was showing and when she sucked her swollen bottom lip into her mouth and sighed gently, Finn couldn't help but completely loose it rushing down stairs and to his house, not even acknowledging Dad's as he raced through the kitchen and into his own house heading straight for his room and on-suite bathroom turning the cold shower taps on as hard as they'd go and ripping his clothes off. His over heated body instantly cooling down and shivering after only a few short minutes. Once he had got his excitement under control, he adjusted the hot water and had a proper shower, hoping that he won't have this problem every time he and Chel kiss.

Finn is glad no one else can hear him 'cause they would make him feel even more dumb "Man could you be any lamer Hudson, you have known each other all your freakin' lives and now that you have finally got the most beautiful girl in the world agreeing to go out with you _and _be your girlfriend, the minute she moans your freakin' name you loose it like a giant doofus and pop the worlds biggest boner, leaving her laying looking all sexy and gorgeous and most probably upset thinkin' you don't want her now." Finn wacks himself on the forehead with his soapy sponge in exasperation at his 'problem'

Poor Finn spends the next few minutes silently berating himself for acting like an idiot but then he stops his personal beat down and thinks about it. He knows Chel won't think he is odd, because she has always understood him and his little quirks, which is another reason Rachel Barbra Berry is the most awesome girl in the world even if she sometimes goes all controllist on him. He hurriedly finishes his shower and makes sure to look cool, when he walks back to Chel's house, calm and ready to take _HIS GIRLFRIEND_ out on their first date it is still only early and the bowling alley is only a couple of blocks away so he is not worried about being out too late. He is looking forward to getting his own car soon then he can take Chel to the lake after a date to park an… "Oh man stop thinking things like that Finn or you'll need another cold shower and will never get this first date happening."

Meanwhile Rachel is laying on her bed trying to calm her racing heart beats and figure out what caused Finn to leap up and run away like he'd been electrocuted. She didn't know if it was her kisses? Maybe she did it wrong but he seemed to enjoy the one they had in the hallway at school. She goes back over the kiss in her mind, the way she held his hand, and they sat close together on her bed, then when he pressed his soft warm lips onto hers, and his tongue touched hers, her fingers in his hair, she had never felt anything like it in her life, though it did remind her a little of when she had that small glass of champagne at Mom and Burt's wedding and she giggled a little because the bubbles tickled her tongue. Rachel loved the way Finn's strong body was pressing against her petite one feeling his warmth seeping into hers , but the buckle on his pants was a bit hard pressed against her thigh, so she wiggled a bit to change position and as she did an involuntary moan left her throat. Then all of a sudden Finn jumped up and was mumbling apologies before he raced out the door with his t-shirt pulled down over his pants, did his buckle come loose? Or… wait … it wasn't his belt buckle that was hard against her, it was his… Rachel's face burns hot as she realises what exactly happened to her Finn, and once she calms down feels a bit sorry for him because from her research on teenage boys, (what? a modern woman needs to be prepared, and know what to do in any situation) sometimes have trouble controlling their bodies in certain situations.

So before she can think anymore about what Finny was hiding from her, she jumps up and runs into her shower, to get ready for the first of she hopes many dates with her extremely cute and dare she say sexy boyfriend. 10 minutes later while wrapped in a soft fluffy robe and her long brunette tresses cocooned in her micro fibre hair turban, she opens her closet and grabs the closet outfit, not paying too much attention as she just wants to get her first date happening. So after drying her hair and braiding it loosely over her right shoulder she grabs her purse and runs down stairs to wait.

Rachel is waiting for him in the living room, and smiled shyly at him as he walked in and gave her a quick peck on the lips and tucked the daisy flower he picked off the bush in his garden behind her left ear, smiling at the shiver that went through her body.

"Thanks Finn"

"You're welcome, shall we go?"

"Sure"

"Bye Dad's, we will be home about 9"

"Have fun kids" came the reply from the kitchen.

It took about 10 minutes to walk to the Lima Bowl-a-rama, and the whole way Finn had a tight grip on Rachel's hand, every now and then rubbing his thumb over the back of her hand. Rachel wanted to ask him about before, but didn't want to embarrass him in public so she kept quiet and just made general small talk about hoping her favorite pink ball was not being used and how she was looking forward to bettering her score from last time they walked the rest of the way in silence just happy to be together, now as more than best friends.

Their happy mood lasted most of the night but just as Rachel was leaving the bathroom, to return to their lane for the last game, she spotted Finn and smiling widely, skipping happily the last few feet. When both the smile and skipping stopped as she saw someone that wasn't her (duh obviously) sitting on Finn's lap and running her hands through his hair, Rachel recognised the girl as that horrible Santana Lopez, a cheerleader, who as rumour has it slept with quite a few boys at school, and as a junior her and her friend Quinn Fabray spend most of their time terrorising the lower grades. Rachel knows that they are interested in Finn and have been flirting and giving him the eye since she and Finn started high school. As she gets closer and can hear more of the conversation. Rachel bites her lip with worry at Finn's reaction. But when she hears his response her heart lightens and she thinks she loves him just that little bit more, Santana's seductive purr making Rachel feel ill.

"Come on Finnocence you know I can show you a good time and be much better for you than the hobbit, god she is small enough to fit in your pocket like one of those Polly pocket dolls and well… you need a real woman to _'play'_ with." Finn feels her hand slide from his chest downwards towards his crotch and stands up quickly pushing the girl off his lap before telling her in no uncertain terms what he thinks of her little game.

"Go away Santana I'm not interested in you or your cheap games, Rachel is who I want, she is beautiful and kind and I love her. Oh and FYI Santana sex isn't a game to me, it is special and anyway it's none of your business, what I do or when I do it with my girlfriend. You've been mean to her ever since elementary school for no reason, so why don't you go and find someone else to _'play_' with and leave me and Rachel alone, oh and while you're at it tell your friend Quinn to leave _'My girlfriend'_ alone as well, now get off me, so I can enjoy the rest of my evening with my girlfriend."

Rachel watches while Finn stands up to his full height, pushing the scowling dark haired girl off his lap and frowning at the annoyance, but as soon as he spots Rachel over the top of the other girl's head he smiles and sends his dimpled side smile in her direction then opens his arms to let Rachel know she had nothing to worry about. Santana is forgotten about as Rachel comes running up and jumps into Finn's arms pressing a deep kiss on his mouth. The momentum sending Finn stumbling backwards a bit till his calves hit the edge of the seat and he sits down heavily.

Rachel pulls out of the kiss after a few seconds and with tears in her big brown eyes whispers "Thankyou baby, for what you said I really appreciated it."

"I was only telling the truth baby, you have nothing to worry about, now I've got you I promise to never let you go."

They decided to not play their last game and instead walked to the park on the corner of their street, happy to spend the rest of their date just talking about things and what happened at home earlier.

"You don't have to be embarrassed baby, from the research I've done, it is perfectly natural for teenage boys to get 'over excited 'and erupt too soon I wasn't upset once I realised what was happening and oneday when were are both ready we will experience love making together, because you are the only boy I can see myself ever wanting to take that step with. But let's not worry about that now I just want to sit here and watch the sunset with my handsome, chivalrous boyfriend."

"Oh man... thankyou you baby, I thought for sure you would think I was some kind of freak for not being able to control my self … but I have felt so strongly for you since the 6th grade remember, but it wasn't until this year I figured out what all those feelings meant and am so happy we are together now , and I promise you Chel that you are the only girl for me, I know we are young but we only have a couple of years of high school left and I know who I want to be with for as long as she will have me."

"So forever then?"

"Sounds like a good place to start."

The rest of the evening was spent cuddled up together in Finn's media room on the couch 'watching' a movie but in reality not much movie watching was done as the new couple now known as Finchel were working on perfecting their lip exercises until an annoyed huff and throat clearing from the doorway broke their concentration, as they pulled apart, taking in much needed air they saw Kurt with a look of distaste on his face.

"I hope I'm not going to be subjected to this sort of thing" he waves his hand about motioning to his brother and sister by association "every time I step into a room?"

Rachel giggles at the look of sham irritation on her friends face and looks at him over the back of the sofa.

" Oh Kurtsie, you are just jealous your man candy Blaine is not here, and as for walking in on people kissing, how many times have Finny and I caught you huh? There was last week in the kitchen… then Monday in the…"

"Alright, alright I get the message, I think we will have to make a room roster for when our significant others are about, and well done you two, it was about time, everyone else has seen this coming for years now you know, and I 'spose you have some mushy couple name that makes no sense to anyone else hmm?"

"Finchel" Finn says proudly, "I thought of it myself way back in 6th grade it is perfect. So don't you go dissin on it." Kurt nods in agreement and walks towards the DVD rack.

"Yes well I only came into pick up my copy of dirty dancing I'm off to Blaine's, we are going to practice the dance Johnny does with baby, so I'll see you two kids tomorrow, bye."

Finn cuddles Rachel closer into his side pressing the TV button on the remote again attempting to watch what ever is on, he thinks it is sports but can't remember because Rachel's soft and slightly less swollen lips have reattached themselves to his and are again making him feel every thing. He can't help but think he will hold her to her promise of forever, because he has decided that this feeling with this girl is the best feeling in the entire universe.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

**A/N: well how was that? It was a lot of fun to write and I hope you enjoyed it.**


	7. Are You Sure?

**A/N: Man you people ROCK! this story has so far outdone my others for the most reviews, thankyou all so very much, I am thrilled so many of you are enjoying it, but please keep reviewing I really do enjoy reading all your thoughts and encouraging words.**

**As always I own nothing but the plot and OC's, any product brand names, movie or song titles mentioned belong to their rightful owners.**

**Hope you enjoy chapter 7 just as much, thanks for reading :)**

**cab4five**

**Chapter 7: Are you sure?**

The summer before Finn and Rachel began their junior year, was filled with lots of Finchel and Klaine double dates, to the speedway and movies, the mall, a week long trip to the coast at Sandusky staying with Blaine's Aunt and Uncle.

The four of them arrived late afternoon on the Monday after an hour or so drive, the roads were quite busy, as it was obviously a popular place to go, and being the last few weeks of the summer, a lot of people were obviously taking advantage of the nice weather. Blaine spent most of the trip telling his three travelling companions about the town and all the attractions it had to offer. Also the fact his Aunt and Uncle were not going to be home but in New York, so Jenny his cousin who is a college junior would be supervising them not that she was planning on being home a lot as she had a summer job at Cedar point amusement park and when she wasn't working she would most probably be with be with her boyfriend Steve.

When Blaine pulled his car into the driveway of a pretty bungalow a couple of streets back from the beach, Kurt, Finn and Rachel couldn't climb out fast enough just standing still listening to the sounds of the gulls catching their dinner and squabbling over the best bits of the buffet, and the salty ocean smell wafting in over the headland on the late afternoon breeze was somewhat refreshing after the dryness of Lima in late summer.

"Well what do you guys think?" Blaine asks as he looks between his friends

"Oh Blaine it is beautiful, thankyou so much for letting us stay here, I'm so excited to see all the attractions, I did a Google search on my phone on the way up and found lots of things to do, there is a deer park, that I really want to see and a zoo, not too far away, as well as all the places you already told us about, but the first thing I want to do is go to the beach, after we find some food of course. Finny's tummy was complaining most of the way here." Rachel said through her giggles and rubbing her tiny hand over her pouting boyfriends t-shirt clad belly

"Hey I'm a growing boy and if I'm to keep up with my stunning girlfriend I need to be fed and pretty darn regularly thank you very much, so enough making fun of me, Blaine can you point me in the direction of the nearest burger or pizza place please?"

Chuckling, Blaine says "Of course Finn, why don't we unpack our luggage fist, then head down town and find some food, I know the seafood is pretty good here, there is a shop run by an English couple and they make the best deep fried fish and chips I've had since I was in England on vacation visiting with my Mom's family a few years ago."

"Cool, lead the way man."

Blaine finds the hidden key that funnily enough is underneath a statue of a bright blue police phone box, which looks suspiciously like Dr Who's Tardis. Once inside he shows Finn and Rachel to a room with a queen sized bed and a set of single bunk beds, with a bathroom through a connecting door.

He then leaves them to put their suitcases down as he takes Kurt to another room along the hallway that has just a double bed, a few minutes later all four kids meet in the hallway ready to start their vacation. None of the others had ever been to Sandusky before and were having a great time on the drive into town discussing things to do, as they wanted to do as much as possible in their week Finn had also decided he wanted to do something extra special for his and Chel's 1st anniversary he can't believe how fast the year has gone. But he is the happiest he's ever been. Kurt and Blaine, soon to be college freshman and both are set to go to New York, in a couple of weeks so this holiday is a perfect way to finish off the summer before they go their separate ways.

A short time later they are sitting on the grass in the park from where they can see the giant Ferris wheel at Cedar point. Enjoying their dinner, Finn has his back against the trunk of a palm tree and Rachel is sat in-between his legs with the package of food in her lap. Every time Finn reaches over for more food he presses a quick peck on her cheek. Kurt and Blaine are close by, but sitting on one of the wooden seats as Kurt didn't want to get grass stains on his designer white pants.

"Oh man this fish and chips is freakin' awesome I've never had stuff like this before." Finn is trying to talk around the last mouthful of crispy battered, sweet moist, deep fried fish and chunky chips that he has been dipping in a pot of delicious creamy tartare sauce." I wonder if I can get Mom to make this at home…, hey we could have it for one our Friday movie night dinners instead of pizza, what do reckon babe?"

"Mmm I agree Finny it is very nice, I've not eaten fish like this before either." Rachel licks her fingers and sucks on the wedge of juicy lemon that came with the food, making a funny face at the sourness, but noticing how refreshed her mouth felt, she handed Finn the other piece and told him to do the same. "But I'm sure I could follow a recipe and make it for you babe, the supermarket would have some nice fresh fish though I suppose it would work with frozen too."

Finn sends her a soft look and lets out an audible groan as she licks the last of the salt and batter crumbs of her fingers, Kurt and Blaine ignore the lustful looks passing between the two. As they are too busy thinking about their own love life, and know that a week away from nosy parents and attention (but super adorable) seeking little sisters is the perfect time to indulge in some much needed '_personal time'_ at least until they move to New York, knowing that Finn and Rachel will want to take advantage of the parent free time as well.

"Oh Kurt I almost forgot did you guys get your apartment finished yet, I can't wait to come visit and see what you've done with the place." Rachel suddenly blurts out in a rush

Kurt nods as he is busy drinking from his bottle of mineral water, "Pretty much we are just waiting on the painters to finish, which according to their last e-mail should be tomorrow then the carpet layers are in to redo the bedrooms and by Monday the movers can get in, I can't wait to get there, I mean I'm gonna miss you guys, Carole, Dad and Sally, especially because she is at the fun stage now and is so interested in everything, but I showed Carole and Dad how to work their SKYPE and promised to make regular times to call home, and we will be home for holidays, so I guess it will work ok. But remember there is a spare room so if you two decide college in New York is for you then we'd love to have you as roomies, wouldn't we babe?" he says as he looks to Blaine.

Blaine nods with an excited smile forming over his face, making his dark eyes crinkle at the corners.

After dinner they spent a few hours at the amusement park, Rachel talked Finn into going on the giant Ferris wheel with her. He wasn't overly keen due to his fear of heights, plus being stuck in a little basket way up in the sky, at the mercy of the wind, wasn't really his idea of a good time, he cautiously climbed into the already swinging basket and made Chel promise not to let go of his hand.

"You will be ok baby I promise and I will not let you go, but Finny you need to open your eyes baby or you will miss out on the fantastic view, it is ok." Rachel grabbed hold of his hand and arm tightly and pressed her small body as close as possible into Finn's side, making him quickly open his eyes when he felt her boob squash against his bicep. Giving him something else to think about he squirmed in his seat a little till Rachel ran her free hand in slow soothing circles over his chest and belly, a couple of times coming very close to his lap where his shorts were beginning to shrink with his growing hard on.

He takes a deep breath to calm both his nerves and other things before asking "Are you sure? Because if I fall out…"

"Finn trust me, I won't let you fall out, because my plans to help you with that… would be spoilt now wouldn't they hmm... Finny… I want to …

"Before Rachel can say what she was going to, the Ferris wheel has started to move slowly, Finn squeaked with fear, scrunched his eyes closed again and held on tight to Rachel. Each basket moving to the platform so more people can get on, a few more minutes of stop/start motions the wheel is finally in full action and ascending.

Rachel snuggles closer to Finn and presses a soft kiss to his cheek in thanks for doing this with her, before she continues with what she wanted to say. "I want to make love."

"A look of shock passes over Finn's face, and in a strangled sort of squeak he says, "Here? NO I don't think…"

Through her giggles Rachel manages to say, "No Finn not right here and now , but tonight, you have been so patient with me and I know we have fun with other ways of pleasing each other but I'm ready now to take the next step to go… what is that saying you boys use all the time? Home base?"

Finn is quiet for a few minutes trying to get his head around what his girlfriend has just suggested … don't misunderstand him he wants to take that next step and thinks sex, or with Chel making love, will be just perfect, but man she is tiny, his fingers were too much for her the first time, admittedly the more they played, especially with her 'toy' the more comfortable it got for her, but his dick… that is a whole other story, after all he's not a small dude and… well…." His mind is digging up all sorts of scenarios of how he will spoil it or hurt her, and put his love off sex ever again.

He is looking at the scenery and seeing the lights of the park shining in the darkness but not really seeing it and his heart is starting to beat strangely, lost in his thoughts when a soft sob from the seat next to him wakes him out of his mind fuzz, and looking down at Chel, he sees her, wiping tears off her cheeks, her face and body turned away from him, she hasn't let go of his hand just like she promised him, but before he could say anything the wheel stops and the attendant open the safety bar to let them out on the platform. His internal monologue still rambling, "Man is the ride finished already what a bummer I didn't even get to kiss Chel at the top of the wheel, something she had always said she wanted to do." Rachel lets go of his hand and walks away quickly towards the bathrooms, without saying a word.

"Chel? Baby what's wrong" did I do something? Please tell me" he runs up and takes hold of her hand spinning her around so her face is pressed against his chest, and his arms wrap around her like a blanket, she struggles for a minute before pulling away and looking up at him with her dark brown eyes glistening with more tears and a sad look on her face.

"Y-you don't want me like that, It's o-ok Finn I understand, maybe you _should_ call one of those cheerleaders then, they'd probably be better at it than me anyway… please let me go I'd like to go home now"

Finn's mind finally catches up and he realises, 'cause he was so wrapped up in his own thoughts, Rachel had mistaken his silence as a dismissal of her suggestion, and now she is upset and thinks he doesn't want her, Oh man! Could he be any more stupid? That is so far off the radar, the truth is, he has been fantasising about sex and Rachel and him and sex together for years long before they even got together, he can't count the number of times he had to change his sheets and boxers. He looks down at her teary but stunningly beautiful face and smiles, his dimple showing.

Just as she is about to turn away and go and find Kurt and Blaine, he finally finds his voice and says softly,

"It is all I've thought about for years and I'm sorry if my silence made you think I didn't want you… but baby, that is the farthest thing from the truth there is…," he sighs and says softly "Chel look at me please baby" slowly Rachel turns her damp face towards him and sniffs away some tears, locking her eyes on his soft cinnamon ones. "You are the only girl in the entire world I have thought about being with like that or anyway really, I was just thinking that if I hurt you… I'd never forgive myself and you are too special to me. But as for other girls you know I have no interest in any of them at all. I'm not going to throw away my virginity on a cheap sleazy hook up with a skanky cheerleader, just to say I've done it or to make someone jealous or some other dumb reason. I want it to mean something to me and it will _only_ mean something and be special with the beautiful girl I have the honour of calling my girlfriend, whom I love with all my heart and soul, 'cause we are tethered you know, and I am ready whenever she wants me."

Rachel bursts into tears again at his words, "Baby I'm sorry I was… I just love you so much and th-thought… Mmmph"

Rachel can't speak as Finn's lips are attacking hers in a fierce kiss, groaning at the ache in his back from leaning down so far. So instead he lifts her up and as her center presses against the bulge at his crotch, she wraps her legs around his waist, grinding her hips gently but never breaking their lip lock. Their moans and sighs getting lost in the cacophony of sounds from the busy fairground, no one seemingly paying attention to the two young people so wrapped up in each other they didn't even notice when the fireworks began.

Rachel's hands are locked around Finn's neck and every few minutes she stretches her thumb and pointer finger out to rub against the skin at the base of his skull, and to tangle in the curls, that always stick up. Finn and Rachel came up for air finally, identical thoughts racing through their heads that they are more than ready, to take the leap to lovers finally, and as they make eye contact a tug on the tether tells the other that they want it now and can't wait any longer. Moving her hands from his neck she brings them down to caress his firm muscular chest and play with the few dark hairs peaking out from the v-necked t shirt he is wearing.

At the same time Finn's cell beeped with a message from who he knew was Kurt, as the ring tone was _"Born this way"_ by Lady Gaga. He tried to keep hold of Rachel at the same time by clamping one large hand over her firm round butt, as he digs his phone from the front pocket of his shorts.

But being the super helpful girlfriend she is Rachel let go of Finn's shirt and snaked her hand downwards to search said pocket, giggling at the aroused growl leaving Finn's throat, as her fingers brushed against him. (what? his pocket is only small and it is a tight squeeze, his hard on didn't help the situation either, at least that is her excuse for 'accidently' rubbing her slim fingers along his hard length) when she finally pulls the black cell from the depths of his pocket she beams up at Finn with an innocent smile and wide brown eyes. Once she has Rachel opens the message and reads it out loud

"**Finchel, need to go now Kurt's sick, meet u at front g8 ASAP, Sorry u guys :( Blaine."**

"Oh no poor Kurt, come on baby lets go we have to get Kurt home and into bed." Rachel says worriedly as she untangles her self from Finn's tight hold and starts to pull him towards the gate. When they arrive they find Blaine trying to encourage his boyfriend into drinking some water, Kurt is looking decidedly green around the gills.

"Man, what happened you were fine when we last saw you dude" Finn said sounding very concerned about his brother.

"It was a combination of my secret vice's," at the looks confusion on his companions' faces he sighs knowing his 'secret' is no more especially as he often tells Finn and his dad off for eating 'junk food' and elaborates in a snarky tone. "Dagwood dogs, blue candy floss, 2 cans of raspberry soda, not to mention the gallon of _Eau de Catpiss_ perfume_,_ the woman next to me had drenched herself in, and the biggest freaking stomach churning, tortuous death trap of a roller coaster. That I've ever had the misfortune to be coerced into stepping onto, and I am telling you right now Blaine Anderson, it is the first and last time do you hear me"

Kurt punctuates his words with a long well manicured finger poking repeatedly into his boyfriends' chest. "Now can we please go home before I ruin my Mark Jacobs sweater with gross vomit? Because if I get icky bits on it, someone will pay, it was the last of his anniversary collection and I had to fight three other people in a vicious e-bay bidding war to secure it."

Before anyone else has any time to say anything Kurt is walking away towards the car, well swaying unsteadily in a zig-zagy motion is more accurate. Finn takes Rachel's hand as they hurry after his brother who even though he is feeling rather awful, keeps slapping Blaine's hands away from trying to steady him over the uneven parking lot ground.

Finn and Rachel helped Blaine settle Kurt down for the night, and after a spell hugging the toilet he seemed to be doing better, but would then relapse just as the others got settled in bed, and they would jump up to see what he wanted, and as Blaine didn't want to disturb Kurt, once he finally settled and fell asleep. Finn and Rachel said he could sleep on the bunk bed in their room if he wanted. They also knew that with Blaine in their room their romantic evening was not going to happen tonight.

After the tenth apology for spoiling their night from Blaine, which was dismissed as just one of those things and could happen to anybody, the three occupants of the bedroom went to sleep.

By the next morning however it appeared Kurt was no longer suffering from his semi, self inflicted illness and was up bright and early singing Broadway songs at the top of his lungs from the shower, and even though Finchel and Blaine were three doors away, tucked up in their bedding, and in Finchels case practically laying on top of each other, Rachel's leg thrown over Finn's hip and her other foot tucked in-between his calves, her little face, tucked into Finn's neck and his was hidden, somewhere under her mane of brunette hair, the ear splitting soprano notes still reached them.

As luck or not would have it the third day of Finchel and Klaine's stay in Sandusky was wet with forecasted intermittent showers all day. So both couples were just going to amuse themselves, but over breakfast Blaine was reading the local newspaper, and saw an advert for a showing of four of their old time favourite movies.

"Babe look the Sandusky cinema has a showing starting at 10:am of _Breakfast at Tiffany's, Roman Holiday, To Catch a thief and Rear window_ it would be a perfect way to spend a rainy day and all we'd be doing here is watching movies anyway, I'll even treat to a nice dinner after."

"Oh Roman holiday, that is one of my all time favorite Audrey Hepburn movies, Oooohhh you are so very good to me Mr Anderson, just give me 30 minutes to get ready and I'll be all yours." Kurt races off to change and fix his hair humming along with the song in his head that only he could hear.

Blaine follows his love with his eyes as he skips towards their room, a dopey love struck smile on his face, lost in his own world. Until a snigger and a soft giggle break into his lustful thoughts of he and Kurt inside a darkened cinema for hours at a time. He turns around to see Finn and Rachel smiling cheekily at him whilst one of her hands was rubbing Finn's bicep and his was wrapped around her shoulders, his chin resting on the top of her head.

"Dude keep it PG please we don't wanna know what you and my brother are gonna get up to all day by yourselves in the dark." Finn admonished his friend, a sly smile spread across his lips.

"Ha you are just jealous…, but hang on a minute if we are out all day, just what are the two of you going to get up to all by your selves Hmm?" Blaine smiles cheekily and wiggles his thick dark eyebrows at Finn and Rachel across the table.

In an indignant tone Rachel says, "Never you mind Blaine Warbler (Blaine smiled at the reference to his old alma mater's glee club) it will be none of yours or anyone else's business what my boyfriend and I do to amuse ourselves during this inclement weather, in a strange town without transport. But what ever it is we find to do I'm positive Finny and I will have a wonderful time getting in touch with our natural instincts."

Rachel sends Finn a small soft smile accompanied by a slow kiss on the lips. Letting him know, what her plans for the day entailed. Finn grins back goofily, fully understanding the message his girl was sending. And as he leans in to press a hard kiss against her plump pink lips, his hand moves off the table and skims along her thigh drawing little patterns on her warm skin. She squirms slightly when his fingers start to slide under the hem of her little shorts; cute little giggles escape her mouth turning to soft moans as Finn's fingers inch closer to her already moist centre. While his lips keep nibbling on her neck making her moan softly, all coherent thoughts leaving her brain and not really understanding how this man can turn her to mush by hardly doing anything, but as she climbs onto his lap she realises she is not the only one turned on, and ready to continue with their _'activities' _once Kurt and Blaine leave. She had forgotten Blaine was even still there until he spoke.

"My apologies Miss Berry, How rude of me to just assume, " Blaine stands up and pushes his chair under the table then picks up his dirty dishes and makes his way towards the kitchen, and just as he reaches the door halts his steps and over his shoulder, says cheekily, "_Just be 'careful'_, OK? And have fun…, now where is Kurt." He sends Finn and Rachel one more smile before trying to hurry Kurt along "Kurt my love are you ready yet, you know it will be dark in the cinema so you really just need to wear sweats and a shirt, and maybe bring a coat it does sometimes get cold, we will be there for hours' honey, so you need to be comfortable."

Finn and Rachel can hear Kurt's squeal from the kitchen "SWEAT PANTS, HAVE YOU GONE CRAZY? THEY ARE NEARLY AS BAD AS STIRUP PANTS, WHO ARE YOU AND WHAT HAVE YOU DONE WITH MY BOYFRIEND?"

Kurt just hurry up please we don't want to miss the best seats plus if we hurry we can probably beat the weather and you won't get your designer shoes too wet crossing the parking lot do you? I know how you abhor wet shoes and especially if you are wearing your Tommy Hilfiger's."

5 minutes later Kurt is finally ready, though according to Finn and Rachel he didn't look any different from when he went to change, but wisely they said nothing, just wished them an enjoyable day. Blaine and Kurt were just about out the front door when Blaine spun around and said. "There are raincoats and umbrella's along with some rain boots in the closet in the garage if you two decide to step out for some fresh air some time today, Oh and don't wait up we will probably be quite late and Jenny is staying at Steve's so be sure to lock _ALL _the doors, before you go to bed, bye."

"Thanks Blaine you two have fun too and don't worry we will be just fine." Rachel says smiling encouragingly not missing the dig about locking their bedroom door

Finn lets out a big sigh of relief once he hears the car start up and drive towards town. "Thank goodness they've gone, Now Miss Berry…" he says as he nuzzles her neck nipping at the one spot he knows gets her wound up like a spring. " What did you have in mind for us to do today seeing as we are visitors to this very nice town?"

Rachel puts her forefinger against her chin, taps it and adopts a thinking look while letting out a deep breath "Well Mr Hudson, I was thinking I'd love to walk in the rain to that park we had dinner at the first day. I've always thought it so very romantic to walk in the rain and maybe steal a kiss or two whilst standing under a tree or gazebo in the garden, everything always smells so fresh and clean after a summer shower, don't you think Finny?" Rachel sends Finn her patented soft doe eyed look and blinks at him a couple of times in case he needed any persuasion.

Finn was always going to do what his girl wanted but liked to tease her a bit, he knew she would bring out the big guns with her eyes, as they always got her what she wanted." What ever you want babe, but you do know we can kiss right here, why chance getting wet and catching a cold or spoiling for designer purse… though Blaine did say there were raincoats and boots so if we dress up in one of those it will stop all the other creepy guys from checkin' you out. Yeah ok babe lets go now, come on Chel last one to the garage is a bad chicken." Finn jumped up and started for the garage, when he heard Chel's musical giggles following him. He halted in his stride and turned to look at her.

"I-it's rotten egg baby, not bad chicken." Finn smiles and lunges at her grabbing her around the waist and tickling until she collapses in his arms, tears running down her face from her tears, caused by laughing to much.

After a long walk in the rain to get some more of Finn's new favorite fish and chips, and some time spent in the gazebo at the park just enjoying being together and sharing a few (ok lots and lots of) kisses. A trip to the museum and other places of interest that were obviously within walking distance, Finn and Rachel arrived home with some Chinese take for dinner later on. The weather had turned surprisingly cold and the rain had somehow managed to find its way under the raincoat and down into the boots, helped along by the squally winds that picked up on their return journey. So it was decided a warm shower was the first priority.

Intense feelings rise to the surface as Finn see's Rachel dressed for the first time in a lacy red, hardly there piece of material, her freshly washed hair in a soft silky coconut scented swathe ending halfway down her back her face freshly scrubbed with no trace of makeup what's so ever, and smelling so sweet and sexy at the same time. Rachel is trying hard to not melt into a puddle of goo once Finn has finished in the bathroom; because his tall solid well defined, lean body is dressed in just a simple white towel slung low around his hips. His broad chest glistening with droplets of water still clinging to the dark hairs, all of a sudden Rachel feels nervous, she knows it is silly as she has been anticipating this for a long time.

Oh don't get her wrong she wants this and is more than ready afterall she has been taking birth control since she and Finn became exclusive. (Thankyou Mom for understanding and helping to convince Dads it was for more reasons than just the licence to 'play up') but she worries she won't be any good and will disappoint Finn. She automatically pulls her bottom lips into her mouth with her teeth and looks up at him through her dark lashes, hopping he can understand what she is feeling. But she really doesn't have anything to worry about, because in an instant he is by her side gently releasing her lip with his thumb and bending down to press a soft love filled kiss on her slightly puffy mouth, as he whispers.

"I love you Chel for always and forever and I understand if you are nervous and want to take it slow, I'm nervous too but I'm sure we can work something out."

"How you are so perfect Finn Hudson, and just so you know I love you forever and faithfully you are all I'll ever need. I do want this so much, I'm just worried, I won't be good or not enough for you, and I don't want to spoil our first time …"

"Baby girl please don't put all this pressure on yourself, we will learn together , it will be perfect because it is you and me, we are tethered remember and we love each other , so even if we do it wrong, the best part is we can practice and learn together and afterall don't you always say practice makes perfect?" He leans downs to press a series of little kisses on her forehead, then her nose, each eye lid then cheeks and chin, and finally her mouth swallowing the deep sigh that escapes through her partly open lips. Before saying again 'I love You baby" and gently picking her up and carrying her over to the bed and laying her down against the pillows and climbing up next to her ….

"I love you Finn, I know it sounds silly but please be gentle." Rachel stretches her neck slightly to touch her lips with Finn's just as his meet hers, one hand stroking through her silky hair his other caressing the smooth skin on her tummy.

"Of course Chel I love you,"

A few minutes of kissing and caressing each other, Finn's towel and Rachel's sexy red outfit find their way to the end of the bed and as Finn situated his hard body after grabbing a condom from the night stand and sheathing his rock hard length, in-between Rachel's thighs, he leans down to press another sweet soft kiss on her swollen lips, before whispering "I love you, are you sure?"

A soft sexy mewl leaves Rachel's throat "I'm sure, please baby, I love you."

And with those words Finn presses into Rachel's moist center gingerly at first because she is so very tight, he stops for a minute or two and kisses away the tears of pain that fall down her satiny cheek till she lets him know she is ok, and once through her barrier moves his hips in and out slowly at first, gaining momentum, Rachel matching his movement with her own, till their screams and moans are drowning out the sound of the rain falling on the tin roof, Finn can't last any longer and in a panting breath says.

"Baby I'm sorry but I'm gonna cum, I love you Chel."

With one last jerk of his hips trying to get Rachel over the edge with him he explodes into the condom. He looks down at her and slips one hand down to where their sweaty heaving bodies are joined and rubs her clit firmly until she can't take anymore and falls off the edge his name falling from her lips in a long drawn out moan "FIIIINNNNYYY". Once she calms a bit her chest heaving with every attempt to get enough air to breathe properly. Finn slams his mouth over hers stealing what ever air she was able to take in. when he lifts his face his eyes mesh with hers and he says through his suddenly appearing tears.

"Y-you are the most beautiful and sexiest woman in the entire world Rachel Berry, and I promise to love you for ever, thankyou that means everything to me, I love you baby. Are you ok?"

"Y-yes baby I'm ok and you'd better believe I'm here for the long haul there's no way you are ever going to get rid of me. I love you to Finn Hudson till I'm old and grey and all wrinkled. Will you still love me then"  
"I promise we can count each others wrinkles there is no way I'm ever letting you go and I will fight any creep who tries it on , because you are mine! Sleep now baby"

"Same goes for me any skanky cheerleader that tries it will feel the wrath of Rachel Barbra Berry."

"Hmm I like the sound of Rachel Hudson better and it will be one day in the future, night baby."

"I think that is just perfect too, night Finny."

A couple of minutes later both were asleep snuggled as close as possible, under the covers. They didn't even hear the boys come home or thankfully hear their _'evening continue'_.

**A/N: Hope you enjoyed the chapter, please review and let me know what you thought, for those you have never had deep fried fish and chips it is wonderful sitting on the beach, watching the sunset, digging crispy bits of lightly salted fish and chips out of their paper, it's even more special if you are with the one you love. It is one of my favourite things to do.**


	8. We are endgame!

**A/N: Thanks again for all the reviews follows, favourites; I am so glad you are still with me; we are coming to the end of this story in another chapter or so, but for now please enjoy. There is coarse language in this one, just to give you the heads up or for younger readers.**

**Thanks for reading, and as always I own nothing but the plot and OC's, and any mistakes. **

**cab4five**

****xxxxx OOOOOOO xxxxx OOOOOOO xxxxx****

**Chapter 8: We are endgame!**

Towards the end of October Finn and Chel receive an invite to go to Mike Chang's (one of Finn's football buddies and one of the nicer 'jocks' at McKinley) Halloween party on Saturday night. Rachel was excited about attending, and was busy thinking up ideas for costumes she and Finn could wear. Mike's girlfriend Tina was a good friend of hers and also a team mate from glee club.

So when Finn arrived at 7pm to collect Rachel and drive her to Mikes place across town, he was nearly knocked over with how hot and sexy his tiny girlfriend was looking. She was dressed as princess Lea from Starwars, (obviously to match his own Luke Skywalker, plus the character shared the name with the actress that stared in the TV show glee that mom watched for the _'music'_ she always said, but the kids knew different, Rachel had always agreed with her though that the sexy, singing /drum playing, football QB was very cute, and looked a lot like her Finny, but Rachel thought Finn was just a little bit sexier).

Finn's mind came back to the present when he saw his love at the bottom of the stairs. Dressed in a tight fitting floor length white dress, it had long wide sleeves and slits from the top of her tanned slim thighs, to the floor which with every step she took in her knee length, high heeded black boots, showed her glorious long legs off to perfection. She even had her long brunette hair styled into the famous braided _'ear muffs'_.

The party was in full swing by the time Finchel arrived, and the two new comers had a hard time making their way through the throng of semi inebriated high schoolers, just as they reach the living room and Rachel clutching his hand tightly points from behind Finn, to where Tina and Mike are standing in a corner. Rachel is abruptly grabbed around the waist and spun into the firm chest of Jackson Bellemy one of Finn's football team mates, he appears very drunk already and starts rubbing his sweaty hands up and down Rachel's back and grinding his hips against hers, all the while trying to press sloppy kisses on her face, mumbling dirty words and "Things he'd like to do to her once she was out of her fuckin' clothes and in the back seat of his car, and how his hard cock" ( he grabbed one of her hands and roughly pressed it against his groin to emphasize his point), "has always had a thing for her super hot and fuckable tight pussy. "

The instant Finn feels Chel's tiny hand slip out of his, and hears her surprised squeak that quickly turns into a scared request to "Get your hands off me." He spins around; anger flushing his handsome features as he takes the couple of steps, thus putting his extra tall and broad body right behind his girl and her assailant. Standing up to his full six feet, three and a half inches which is a good 5 inches taller than the guy he is ready to punch into oblivion. Finn gently pulls a shaky Rachel into the safe cocoon of his tense arms, pressing a soft reassuring kiss on her damp cheek, and in a voice like thunder, but not raising the volume, which funnily enough still attracts the attentions of the room at large as the music has been turned down. Most probably in anticipation of the long awaited but well deserved altercation, between the cool, popular, nice guy QB, and the pain in the ass, trouble making, girlfriend stealing, lying jackass .

"Don't you ever touch my girl like that again Bellemy, 'cause if I see you anywhere near her or hear you dribbling such filthy shit in her presence again you will be sorry, Rachel is with me now and forever so just leave her the fuck alone."

Jackson just stands there an angry look on his drunken face, and due to the amount of imbibed alcohol, his bravado has risen immeasurably. Unconsciously voicing his opinions audibly says "He didn't see why fucking Hudson should have the monopoly on one of the hottest chicks in the school just because he was the fuckin' quarterback and coach's favorite. He was determined to have a shot at the tiny brunette and didn't give a shit what the giant said. She would want him, he had never been turned down before and this chick was not going to be the first."

Finn hears Rachel's loud gasp of shock at the other boys words and nestles herself as far into Finn strong arms as she can, slightly shaking due to the thinly veiled threat against her.

Finn takes a deep breath and makes eye contact with Bellamy spitting out his words, "You go anywhere and I mean anywhere, near Rachel and it will be the last thing you do, that I can promise you. I'm not going to tell you again Bellamy, Rachel and I are together and that's how it is going to stay so get it through your thick head she is not interested, oh and by the way keep your pet cheerleader bitches on their leashes 'cause if they keep bothering Rachel that will also be your fault and you will pay."

Finn with his arms still wrapped around his girl, makes his way through the crowd that magically parted, over to where he can see Tina and Mercedes just watching the goings on with worried looks on their faces. The girls instantly crowd around Rachel to see that she is ok while Finn stands very close by sucking on a soda and trying to calm his temper down. Someone turned the music back up to the previous thumping level and the events of the evening so far seem to have been forgotten, as the party goers drank more or made more space in the middle of the room for the ever expanding dance floor.

From their corner of the room, two pairs of wide eyes took in the scene like it was a TV drama, and as the hazel pair meshed with the dark brown pair a plan started to form in both evil minds, a plan that they were certain would separate the studly quarterback and his pet midget, once and for all.

As the evening progresses the trouble from earlier is all but forgotten, about 11:30, Rachel is sitting on the couch, eyes closed, singing along to the stereo, waiting for Finn to return from the bathroom, when she feels a presence straddle her lap and press her petite body against the back of the sofa.

Rachel's eyes snap open "W-what are you doing, get off me" Rachel ineffectually pushes against the immovable bulk whom she recognises at once, as Jackson Bellemy the same guy who was mauling her before. "Finn is going to be so angry, so if you have any sense, which I seriously doubt that you have, you will get off me and leave me alone."

Bellemy just ignores Rachel's pleas to leave her alone and as she is struggling to fend him off, he is getting too handsy and just about ripping her clothes off, his voice slurring nearly incoherently as he says,

"Ya 'no Berry for such a tiny piece of ass you're one hot honey, an' it's your fault us guys get in trouble with the giant, 'cause you're a fuckin' tease, in them tiny skirts and freakin' knee socks, you need me to show you what a real man with a fully function'n rock hard cock does with a woman who resists, an' I don' mean a fuckin' wuss like that pussy Hudson."

"HOW DARE YOU SAY SUCH DISGUSTING THINGS TO ME, YOU KNOW NOTHING ABOUT MINE AND FINN'S RELATIONSHIP, NOW GET YOUR FITHLY HANDS OFF ME BEFORE FINN COMES BACK AND GIVES YOU WHAT FOR, NORMALLY I ABHORE VIOLENCE, BUT IN THIS CASE I WILL HAPPILY CHEER MY BOYFRIEND ON WHEN HE PUNCHES YOUR LIGHTS OUT, I AM NOT INTERESTED NOW OR EVER IN AN OBNOXIOUS FOUL MOUTHED MISOGYNISTIC CREEP LIKE YOU."

Jackson hasn't moved and Rachel still can't get out from underneath him, so she does the only thing she can think of hoping Finn comes back very soon. Rachel just punches him in the face. Jackson apparently doesn't take kindly to being turned down by a girl and the fact it was one as hot as Rachel has him very angry.

Thankfully for Rachel, in his shock he grabs his face and topples off Rachel's lap onto the cushion next to her, she quickly jumps up and holding her dress together with one hand, and wiping at her hot angry tears with the other she blindly races through the room looking for Finn, as she is more than ready to end this evening. Just as she stumbles into the hallway, firm hands' grab her around the waist, causing her to scream quite loudly, the hands pulling her against a solid familiar smelling chest causing her to burst into relieved breath stealing sobs.

"Baby what the fuck happened? Why are you crying? Wait, did that fucking creep Bellamy try something again? Fuck what is wrong with that prick… My god I'm going to smash his fac…"

"F-Finny, can w-we just go home p-please?"

"Of course baby girl, come on do you want me to stay with you, tonight, I'm sure Dad's won't mind?"

"Y-yes please baby, I don't want to be by myself." Finn leans down and kisses her on the lips silently letting her know she will be safe.

Passing through the living room Finn sees Bellamy on the sofa and sitting either side of him are Lopez and Fabray, the bitchy cheerleaders that have always been mean to Chel. Even after being turned down every single time they come on to him they continue to annoy him. But if he finds out they had something to do with that bastard Bellamy attacking Chel tonight then the three of them will feel his wrath. As Finn steers Rachel through the room sending Mike a wave in goodbye, he locks eyes with the trio on the sofa and just sends them the deepest angriest glare he can, before making a motion with his pointer and middle fingers' in a universally recognised _'I'm watching you'_ action.

XXXXXXXX

The weekend party at Mike's was a continually on repeat talking point on Monday, and the stories about what actually happened had been repeated that many times,( in a bad case of Chinese whispers) all the actual facts had been twisted and turned around so often that the people who knew the truth gave up trying to correct the tellers. Though poor Rachel is still being bothered by the football player's behaviour, albeit indirectly, because this time it is Quinn Fabray and Santana Lopez. The Cheerleaders are in a couple of the same classes as Rachel, and take every opportunity to sit as close to the petite brunette as possible belittling and taunting Rachel in loud whispers, every time the teacher is out of earshot and busy helping another kid. Rachel ignored the bitchy comments the other girls spewed out as much as she could. Instead focusing on the notes about her upcoming Physics exam she was copying from the whiteboard.

"She thinks she is so good singing in that freaking lame geeks club, but she sounds like a bunch of cats in season."

"But have you seen those clothes, my god she looks like a walking advert for like the toddlers dept at the Gap for kids."

"Hudson must be desperate 'cause she has like no tits at all."

"I can't wait to see her ugly face when he like dumps her for me and we win prom court."

"He'll be begging _me_ for sex after we win to celebrate, 'cause I bet she'd be too freaking virginal to put out, and anyway he wouldn't fit, he'd spilt her in half, ha-ha OMG, can you imagine it..."

"My god he is so stupid how he can think that troll is pretty, but do you see him always watching her like a giant sad pathetic puppy, gah it makes me wanna puke."

Rachel is trying so hard to not let the hateful comments upset her but enough was enough she couldn't stay there and listen to the garbage any longer

"E-excuse me Mr Porter may I be excused please I'm feeling unwell"

Rachel puts her hand over her mouth to indicate her upset stomach, which in reality is not fake, she literally feels like she is going to throw up then and there she wishes she would and make sure it gets all over those bitches who are saying such awful untrue things about her and Finn .

"Y-yes of course Miss Berry, I hope you feel better soon."

Rachel nods her head and says softly "Thankyou"

Rachel stands up from her chair and snatches her back pack from the sneering Lopez who is holding it out to her as though she is doing Rachel a big favour. Rachel is doing everything she can, to not slap the evil witch and her just as horrible blonde crony across the face, as she practically runs out the classroom leaving behind her, the sniggers and high fives; she notices the girls' exchange, from the corner of her eye as she steps over the threshold into the hallway. Rachel retreats to the closest bathroom which as it happens is the one near Finn's Spanish class, and their lockers. She looks at the time on her cell phone and wonders if she should call him, then decides not to as he struggles a little with the language and needs all the class time he can get, to at least finish the semester with a passing grade. Plus she doesn't want him to get into trouble for punching someone, not that he would ever hit a girl, but if that awful Bellamy put those two up to saying those horrible things (not that Rachel thinks they'd need any encouragement to be cruel, they've always been awful to her for no legitimate reason) then well… she wouldn't stop Finn.

Finn is also having trouble with kids saying nasty things about Rachel, the crap started in Spanish class. With that dumbass Karofsky mouthing off about "Seeing as Bellamy got into her tiny panties after some '_serious persuasion'_ if ya catch my drift man, there's probably more than enough room for me and other guys, to show her what she is missing." Everywhere Finn went in school that day some guy would be asking him "if he and Berry were over" he nearly punched some hockey player in the face half way through fourth period when he asked Finn "Is Berry a screamer or…," then some random girls' as well as that Lopez and Fabray (who he wouldn't have anything to do with even if they were the last girls' on the planet) every time he was in the hallway with Chel. They would be trying to kiss him and shove bits of paper with their cell numbers on it in his jean pockets and trying to cop a feel in the process.

By the end of the day Finn had, had enough and was snapping at anyone who so much as spoke a single syllable to him, none of the bitchy comments or rude innuendoes were true he knew that, but it just made him so angry that a jerk like Bellamy can hate Chel or himself for that matter, so much and for no good reason, just because a girl turned down his sloppy, drunken advances, and him knowing all along that she is in a genuine long term, committed relationship, that she would never do anything to jeopardize.

As soon as the final bell went Finn found Rachel waiting for him at his locker, his ire rose to the surface again, when he saw her little face sad and tear streaked, her arms were wrapped around herself as though she was trying to hold her body together, and he knew instantly that she'd been subject to the same sort of spiteful comments and offensive looks all day as well. This year they had a few of their classes together, but separate lunch and Finn hated that, it was too long to go with out seeing and protecting her, from the ass wipes that have been helping that fucker Bellamy spread his freaking lies.

All Finn can do is envelope her in his strong secure arms, and whisper "I love you baby" and "Please don't worry about any of the crap those idiot's are saying because I know not one single word is true." Finn smiles when he feels Rachel nod her head against his now, damp from her tears shirt "They are just jealous, I love you Chel forever."

"Oh Finny I love you too you know that, and I would never do anything to hurt you, you are my person." Rachel sniffed away her tears and with a watery smile stretched up on her tippy toes and presses her lips against Finn's in a much needed kiss.

"Come on baby let's go home."

Carole was in the kitchen of the Berry house when they got home, Sally is doing her handwriting homework at the table, tongue stuck out the side of her mouth and a deep look of concentration on her little face, that reminded Rachel of Finn, and as soon as she saw Rachel jumped up from her chair and went to hug her big sister. Squealing with happiness which made both Finn and Rachel forget the drama's at school. Finn remembers when Sally was real little, and he used to tease Chel about Sally being bigger than her by the time she started school. But much to Chel's delight her little sister was still that at least for the immediate future.

"Hi you two how was school" mom asked as she finished bread crumbing the beef schnitzels that were obviously for dinner. Even after all this time the Berry's and the Hudmel's still ate dinner together on week nights.

Finn walked past his mom on his way to the fridge to grab him and Rachel a soda, leaning down to kiss his mom's cheek, he sighed and mumbled "it was ok Mom"

Carole stopped what she was doing to look at her between her now very much taller son and his still tiny but beautiful girlfriend, a questioning tone in her voice "Finny, Rachel?"

Another deep sigh this time from both of them, alerts her to their need to talk about something. Carole washes her hands grabbing a dish cloth to dry them while making her way around the counter to sit at the other end of the table to where sally is studiously practicing her running writing. Finn pulled Rachel on to his lap and is gently stroking her forearm while his eyes are studying a loose thread on the hem of Chel's skirt. When he starts to speak softly

"Ok well you know how we told you about that guy who was coming on to Chel at Mike's Halloween party? And how Chel turned him down?" Carole nods a deep frown marring her pretty face

"Yeah well he has been sayin' nasty things about Chel and…" he looks up at his little sister to check she wasn't listening, satisfied she was still focused on her letters "other guys an' now those girls … you know the cheerio's have been picking on Chel and upsetting her in class, she had to leave her physics class today pretending to be sick because they got too much, an' then they act all flirty with me and try to kiss me an' shove their phone numbers in my pocket nearly touching my you know…" he drops his volume to barley a whisper "Junk".

"I can't believe that the school can allow this type of thing to happen, do you want me or Dad's to speak with Principal Figgins honey?"

Rachel shakes her head and reaches across the table to grasp Carole's hand. "No Mom please don't do anything, I don't want to cause trouble with Finny's team this close to the championship it is to important to him and our school. It is only words and yes it is extremely upsetting to hear other girls criticise me and wonder what Finn sees in me, not to mention the way they kept saying my Finn was not too bright and that he would be begging them to have '_relations_' with after he helps them win prom court… "Rachel takes a breath smiling sadly at the growl Finn makes, before continuing. " But that's all they are, we know what we have is special and if they want to be childish and jealous about two people who have always had a connection, well…"she shrugs her shoulders and leans her face into Finn's neck, sighing again when he starts to rub one large hand up and down her back in soothing strokes.

Carole's eyes glaze slightly with a shimmer of unshed tears, "I knew from the first minute Finn and I met you, that you two had a special bond and I know with all my heart that you will weather this storm and come out stronger from it, just make sure you always communicate and tell each other your worries or concerns, I know you're still in high school but another year and you will in college, and away in the big wide world where there are worse things than stupid jealous kids to deal with. But as long as you love and trust each other you will be fine. I love you both so much and I'm so, so proud of both of you." Carole then gets up and hugs both her kids pressing a gentle but loving kiss on their cheeks and for a few minutes the trio, without words convey their love to each other, until a little voice from the other end of the table pipes up and says

"Hey, how come you all hugging without me?" Sally is answered with giggles and her big brothers' deeper chuckles as he opens his arm for Sally to climb on his other knee where she is enveloped in a three way hug.

XXXXXXX

The rest of the week was pretty much the same, but Finn and Rachel just ignored it all and just focused on themselves and pouring over college information trying to pick the best one, they both decided they wanted to go to New York, so they were studying those ones first.

Finn was working hard at football training, excited but slightly nervous because the team were playing in the conference championship in three weeks, so he as the captain and quarterback was working with coach Beiste, to get the guys fired up and train harder to give the McKinley Titans, the best chance in 8 years to take home the trophy. Finn was getting heaps of resistance from some of the other guys on the team, namely Bellamy and his cohort of idiots who believed every word the guy said about what went down at Mike's party. The only guys who didn't believe a single word of Bellamy's were Mike, Sam and Puck (who even though he was a player, knew Finn and Rachel were solid and had told Finn some of the things that had been said about Rachel).

Things hit their peak at training a week before the big game when Finn called Jackson Bellamy out on his sloppy field work

"Bellamy, come on man up your game, you gotta focus on the guys on your right an' make sure the opposition can' sneak through."

"Fuck you Hudson, you don't know shit." He offers Finn a rude hand gesture, and turns his back on Finn sniggering and high fiving Azimio Adams.

"Yeah? That's probably why _I'M_ the _Quarterback _and _Captain_, so why don't you just move your fucking lazy ass and do what I tell you."

"Or what Hudson you gonna get your teasing bitch of a pet hobbit to…"

Finn doesn't give him chance to finish his sentence before he has the other guy on the ground with one solid punch to the jaw. And before coach can get across the field a melee ensues, though it is a little uneven with Finn, Puck, Mike and Sam. Against Bellamy and the rest of the team, Coach finally breaks it up by blowing her whistle and in a voice like thunder yells at her team

"WHAT IN THE NAME OF BLAZIN' DONKEY POOP IS GOIN' ON HERE? Y'ALL LOOK LIKE A BUNCH 'A POLE CATS' SQUABBLIN' OVER THE LAST BISCUIT FROM THE CHUCK WAGON, NOW BREAK IT UP THE LOTTA YA AND GET ABOUT YA BUSINESS. BELLAMY, ADAMS, BLAKE, KAROFSKY, THOMPSON, TURNER, LAPS NOW, GO, AND DON'T STOP TILL I TELL YA." Beiste turns to Finn and the others "Hudson, Puckerman, Evans, and Chang here now. The rest of you meatheads' work on your throwin and catchin', 'cause what I just saw was all coffee and no omelette."

The guys just shrug at their coach's words and after sending Finn one last contemptible glare take off.

Tensions run high within the team and to try and get back at Finn. Jackson Bellamy spreads more rumours around school about Rachel being a cock teasing bitch and then when she finally let him reach home base tried to call rape, the incident causes even trouble and animosity within the team. Finn of course defends his love as he believes everything Chel told him that happened at Mike's Halloween party. Mercedes and Tina backed up her story, as they had seen what went down and were on their way over to Rachel when they got held up by that Lopez and Fabray, Finn was willing to fight every single guy who spoke about Rachel, most days he was going home with bruised fists and the occasional busted lip, and in a last ditch attempt to regain team unity before the championship game Coach Beiste and Mr Schuester decide that the football team will spend a week with the glee club.

A suggestion , well more like a threat that if any of the guys refused to join the glee club they would be off the team and McKinley would forfeit the game. At training on Wednesday only Finn, Mike, Sam and Artie turned up and after a while Coach came onto the field a worried and disappointed look on her face, telling the guys that due to forcing the other guys to chose between joining the glee club or playing the big game, well obviously they decided to quit and she was real sorry but it looked like they'd be forced to forfeit.

Finn was telling Rachel later that day, as they were laying on her sofa Rachel could see how much this was hurting Finn and she felt guilty so she called a meeting after glee the next day and spoke to the girl's

"Thanks for coming girls', those of us with boyfriends on the football team," Mercedes, and Tina nod in agreement, "well myself included know how much this current trouble is stressing our men, so I propose us girls help them out and join the football team just for this important game, I know we don't really know much about how to play, well I don't at any rate but what if we just lie down as soon as the ball gets snapped, at least they would have a chance. I know Finn for one won't be happy with us putting ourselves in danger but we can't let them forfeit, I already feel guilty enough…"

"Rachel don't this is in no way your fault, this is all down to that jerk wad Bellamy and his stupid asshole buddies, and his inability to take no for an answer, but do you think coach and our parents will let us play?" Mercedes asked a proud look entering her dark eyes at the determined look on her friends face.

"They have to Mercedes because if they don't I will get the press and women for equality involved , though we really need to go see coach asap to bring her up to speed on our plan …then I spose we should get someone to teach us some basic moves or steps. Maybe we should find some games on TV or the internet and study, I'm sure Finn must have a DVD or something."

"Yes! I will bring the pain" Lauren says punching one large fist into her other hand, Lauren Zizes slightly scared Rachel due to the fact she is a large girl who was also captain of the McKinley wrestling team (a team made up of boys' mind you) but Rachel found a new respect for her as she had sort of saved glee club when Kurt and Blaine left last year and she was tough so hopefully, the girls would be safe. Rachel also found it cute, but a little bit weird that Noah Puckerman had developed a crush on the girl, not because of her size or interest and participation in a usually male dominated sport, but because she was a badass like him and didn't take crap from anyone.

"Ok then well shall we go and find coach Beiste and let her know our decision? First though let's have a show circle" a chorus of "YES" preceded four hands joined in the middle of their circle formed by their bodies then and as they bent down then raised their joined arms another loud shout of 'for our boys"

Friday night Finn, Puck, Sam, Mike and Artie were dressed in their full kit, their helmets hanging from one hand, ready to play hopeful that the other guys would have a change of heart. They were standing in a huddle at the side of the field just watching the crowd slowly trickling into McKinley's field.

"Man I hope those other pricks show up I really want to play in this game, that way I have a legit reason to 'accidently' forget which color the opposition team is wearing and land my fist in one of their faces, but I promise to leave Bellamy for you Huddy."

"Thanks Puck but man how are we gonna play with 5 guys and one of them is in a wheelchair, no offence Artie. At this rate I'd even allow some girls to play" Finn says looking down at his friend who when on the field and being pushed at top speed was like a battering ram against the other team.

"Yo, none taken man, if I could I'd follow Puck's lead and punch their lights out I know if any one was talking trash about my woman like that I'd be wanting revenge too, maybe I can run 'em over instead." Finn nods and offers Artie a fist bump. When he hears loud whistling and cat calls coming from the side of the field near the change rooms, as the guys turn their heads to see what is going on their attention is focused on 4 people dressed in their kit and a bunch of their team mates led by Bellamy making rude gestures with an imaginary pair of hips then Azimio says loud enough to carry over to where they are "Aw man, women in uniform, instant hard on."

Finn and the guys race over to find their girls in full McKinley kit helmets pressed on their heads strutting out on the field waving at the cheering crowd. He realises the littlest one is his Chel with a # 1 plastered over the front of her jersey that hangs nearly to her knees, and even though he is stunned into speechlessness he can't help but smile at the gold stars stuck on the front of her helmet. He looks at the other girls in their numbered jerseys, Mercedes # 71, Tina # 8 and Lauren # 79.

"W-What are you girls doing here, y-you can't play football, Chel baby, what is going on?" Poor Finn is stunned his face is a mask of disbelief and he nervously rubs one hand over the back of his neck, waiting for some sort of explanation, when a hard slap on the shoulder has him spinning around to find a leering Bellamy eyeballing Rachel in an obscene way,

"What the fuck are you chick's doin' here? What a joke you really have lost it Hudson chancing the championship game on a handful of chicks"

Finn by now has got his wits about him and steps infront of his girl staring the shorter guy down and saying in a hiss, "What _**you**_ haven't got the balls to do" then taking hold of Rachel's hand which feels even smaller in his sweaty one, and leading her over to where he can now see coach on the sidelines her red clipboard in her hand and her headset on ready.

"Coach? What are the girls doing here, I mean I'm not saying they don't know anything about the game … but coach Chel is so tiny …and I don't want the others to get hurt either…"

"Chill your wick Hudson these ladies came to me with a proposition to help you guys play 'cause they knew it was an important game for ya 'all, but don' worry QB they're just gonna lie down when you snap the ball. Now how's about you be gentlemen an' show the ladies where they gotta go, so we can get this game started, ya never know ya luck, QB maybe the football gods are looking down from their hay barn with their three legged donkey or their saddle bags full of buckwheat just waitin' for you 'all to show 'em how things are done at McKinley."

A deep sigh leaves Finn's lips ( he has never really understood the strange this his coach says, but does as he's told) as he turns around still tightly gripping his girlfriends tiny hand and guides her to a spot just in front of him and before he helps her down takes off her helmet and looks deep into her eyes and whispers a soft "thankyou baby, just promise me you will just lie there once the ball is snapped 'cause… god if anything happened to you I would not be able to take it… god I love you Chel you know that don't you?"

"Oh Finny of course I know that, and once this game is over, providing I'm still in one piece I am going to show you just how much I love you, my super stud captain, now go and win us a championship trophy."

And with that she reaches up to give him a quick kiss, though Finn doesn't seem to have got the memo about it being quick because once their lips touch his tongue demands entrance to her sweet mouth and his lips press so firmly barley a squeak can escape. They stay locked together until a sharp blaring siren sounds indicating the game is about to start , causing them to jump apart both with blushing faces and in Finn's case an extra appreciation for tight jock straps.

Once the game starts Rachel is lost but she does as she promised and drops to the ground every time the ball is snapped, until sometime in the last quarter when it lands not too far in front of her and looking around she doesn't see any of their team so she jumps up and grabs the ball racing off in the direction of their goal posts, not really knowing what she is doing but the roaring of the crowd's encouraging shrieks and yells, makes her think she must be doing it right, she can see the painted line on the ground that apparently indicated that the safe drop zone that once the ball is in there means a goal, is close, so with one last burst of adrenalin she throws her self forward …and then nothing …

"Chel, baby please wake up, oh my god…, WILL SOMEBODY GET SOME FUCKING HELP OVER HERE, Baby please wake up it's your Finny, oh man what the fuck was I thinking letting you play, oh god… oh god."

"Finn man calm down she will be ok, look the paramedics are her now so let them help her ok dude?"

"Hudson, come on QB let go of her hand and let these guys take a look ok?"

Everyone was stunned then as the paramedics were busy checking Rachel out, Finn Hudson normally a mild mannered gentle giant rose to his feet and stormed over to the oppositions' # 86 and with one punch to his chin knocked the 200 pound 6' 4" guy on his ass, before racing off and climbing into the waiting ambulance not even bothering to take his pads or cleats off.

All coach Beiste said was "Oh dear, his hand must have slipped when he was commiserating with the guy on loosing the game." The rest of McKinley's championship winning team just agreed with their coach and resumed their cheering at their win infront (which was in the end thanks to one tiny brunette with gold stars on her helmet, thankyou very much) of the other team for a couple of minutes more before solemn looks took over their faces and they all rushed out to their cars to get to the hospital and find out how Rachel is.

The waiting room at the Lima memorial Hospital was a sea of red and white, and practically overflowing. With Rachel's team mates and both her parents and Finn's family, little Sally was sobbing in Burt's arms devastated knowing that her big sister Rachel was hurt. Finn was pacing the small room still in his full kit sans helmet, stopping every couple of minutes to look at the door that led to the treatment rooms. After about 10 minutes a doctor came through the doors a wide smile on his face and as he looked around the room asking for a Finn Hudson and a Leroy and Hiram Berry and a Carole Hummel. He pointed to the door and said she is ok and asking for you, everyone else can see her shortly.

"Daddy Rachie is ok now yeah? Can I see her? Please, please, please"

"Calm down pumpkin, yes I think Rachel is ok but let's just wait a little while till Uncle Leroy, Hiram and Mom and Finn see her ok? Hey why don't we go down to the gift shop and get her a little something, for when it's our turn to visit with her hmm?."

"Yay ok Daddy come on let's go I wanna get Rachie sumfing real special 'cause she's the bestest big sister ever." Burt smiles and nods his head, holding Sally's tiny hand in his and swinging their arms between them as they make their way to the elevator , Sally enthusing about all the pretty things in the gift shop that they could buy for her Rachie.

Rachel was discharged the next day, she stayed in the hospital over night just as a precaution, but thankfully she only suffered a mild concussion and was told to take it easy for a couple of days and if she experienced any strong headaches or nausea to make sure she came back . Dr. Burchlin also cheekily suggested that in future she might refrain from taking on 200 pound football players' without a safety net. The good doctor was assured by both all of her parents and her still worried boyfriend that she had played in her first and last football game ever, but what a way to go out scoring the game winning touchdown.

XXXXXXXXXX

After Rach and the other glee girls help the guys win the championship game due to half the team refusing to play because they didn't want to be associated with 'a bunch of pansy asses and fucking pussies' and because most of the guys were backing up Jackson and still believing the nasty stories he had been telling about Rachel, only because they had tried to get with her and of course she turned them down. Late in the evening of the celebration party when Rachel searches the house for Finn so they can go home after returning from the bathroom after helping Mercedes who had, had too much to drink. Rachel finds Finn on the sofa with that trollop Santana Lopez draped all over his muscular chest, pressing her slutty painted red hooker lips, all over her man's face and neck and her equally evil partner in crime Quinn Fabray, taking photos. Rachel thinks she must be drunk as well (even though she hasn't touched a drop all night) when she finally finds her voice and she gets a rush of adrenalin

Rachel cries out "OH MY GOD FINNY?" they all look up at the voice and as Finn pushes the smirking girl off his lap to the sofa. Rachel strides up to the three people on the sofa and with all the force her little body can muster slaps the cheerio across the face, but as she spins around, stumbling slightly she comes face to face with the sneering blonde who hisses "Finn needs a real woman hobbit, not a ugly freak like you", and throws one of the instant photos at Rachel, who instead of looking at it raises her still stinging hand now formed into a tight fist and lets it fly, landing it with a loud crack against Fabray's nose, knocking the sneer from her face with the force, and her words.

"You are nasty, jealous, mean spirited witches …., Finn Hudson is mine so listen up bitches and listen good I will only tell you this once. Keep your skanky slutty selves away from him. He is far too good for the likes of you, Oh, and FYI girls, he and I will be together when we are old and grey, because we are tethered. All you two will have in your sad lonely futures are your fake boobs, over botoxed lips, and vague memories of high school, when you _thought_ you were somebody important, but think again it is what a person acts like that make others remember them, not how many people they can terrorise, manipulate or sleep with.

Rachel spins on her heel this time successfully, then instantly bursts in to tears, shaking her head as she barges through the throng of mainly drunken party goers, not paying attention or really even hearing her name being yelled in her wake. When she is finally outside she takes a minute to get her bearings as her mind has turned to mush and the adrenalin rush petered out. Her heaving breaths feel like white hot needles being forced into her lungs each time. She can't stop the river of tears falling unchecked down her flushed cheeks and dripping off her trembling chin either. In the next minute her legs start to run in what she can sense is the direction of home so she just goes with it not caring about the icy cold wind that is stinging her face and freezing the tears on it or even the sound of her name she thinks she can hear on the wind she thinks it is Finn but can't be sure with all the blood rushing through her ears.

She doesn't hear or see anything except the image forever burned into her brain of her precious Finn with th-that nasty man stealing witch , Rachel is so angry by what she saw at the party she doesn't see the barricade around a section of sidewalk that is under repair and in an instant is on her side on the ground, her tiny shaking body curled into a tight ball clutching at her rapidly swelling right ankle, big fat hot tears falling like a waterfall from her eyes which she slammed shut when she hit the ground, so she doesn't see the body that bends down and scoops her up in strong warm arms. Rachel whimpers in pain of both her ankle and the angry heartache, and buries her face in the warm solid chest of her rescuer, but the instant her nose comes in contact with the chest she instantly knows it is Finn and tries to get away from him.

"Let me go Finn, why don't you leave me alone and go back to your '_NEW GIRLFRIEND'_, I always dreaded this would happen, sob… y-you promised me … oh just leave …"

"Chel, baby, please believe me I didn't do anything with that girl I promise you, I was nearly asleep and she just sat down on my lap about 2 minutes before you found me you and because I was surprised I couldn't do anything, now will you please let me take you home so I can look at your ankle? Plus you are freezing and I don't want my beautiful girlfriend who I love with my whole heart and soul to catch a cold.

"Another loud sob of apology bursts from Rachel's mouth amid a jumbled mess of "I'msorrybabyIloveyou iwanttohitthatbitchbothofthemyouaremine"

"It's ok honey, I know you were upset and it was the final straw in the haystack that broke the camels needle, or something … I think…, with everything that has happened lately, I understand but nothing can break up THE FINCHEL because we are endgame remember!"

Through her giggles Rachel's tries to correct his jumbled idioms , "baby I think you meant to say, it was the straw that broke the camel's back _and_ it is like searching for a needle in a haystack"

"Hmm, oh yeah well it's just as well I've got you to set me right on that sort of stuff."

"Yeah it is and I plan on being around to help you sort stuff for a long, long time mister."

"Good because there's no one else I'd rather spend infinity with."

**A/N: Hope you enjoyed that rather long chapter; please let me know what you think. I really do love to read your thoughts and appreciate every single one. Hope my American friends are keeping warm and safe in your terrible weather, my thoughts are with you.**

**cab4five**


	9. The best is yet to come

**A/N: I can't believe the response to this fic, but to every single person who has taken the time to read, follow, favourite and of course review I send a great big thanks. **

**Please enjoy this next chapter, which is a continuation from the previous one set in junior year.**

**For my new friend: khazrn43,** **in thanks** **for Kaya and all your kind words of encouragement, I hope you enjoy. **

**XXXXX**

**Chapter 9: The best is yet to come.**

"Finn, Come on babe it's time to get up, we have to be at school in an hour and a half…, Finnnny… please baby, and you know I don't like to be late."

Rachel is trying to wake up her super sleepy boyfriend, although he doesn't appear to be willing to budge one inch, and well, she can't really blame him after the '_very romantic"_ evening they shared the previous night for Valentine's Day.

Taking another glance at the clock and shaking Finn once more, only to be answered with a mumbled "Mmm more please Chel, I love your mouth baby."

She giggles at his obvious dream state and leans over to sweep her lips over his, and whispering in his ear

"Finny, I'm going for a shower now baby and I could use some help to scrub my back."

Rachel climbs out of bed and languidly stretches her sore naked body, as her small feet pad silently across the carpeted floor to her soft rose colored, en-suite bathroom. Smiling widely when she thinks back to the reasons' why she is so achy (at least four times, it is a new record for them) a shameless giggle leaves her still slightly puffy lips. Standing under the warm water and directing the massaging shower head against her body, sighing at the soothing, pulsing water jets. After a few minutes, she switches the spray back to normal and reattaches it to the wall bracket, turning around to wet her hair, moaning a little at the way her strawberry shampoo, always makes her feel alive and fresh, especially first thing in the morning. The action of massaging her hair and scalp, also relaxed her mind taking it back (not that the images and feelings would be leaving her brain or body real soon) to the beautiful evening her man had treated her to … her heart and other parts flutter as she remembers

_She had received a text message first thing in the morning,_

**Good Morning Miss Berry.**

**Happy Valentines Day to the most beautiful and sexy woman in my world**

**Be ready for a surprise tonight, I'll pick you up at 6 pm, dress - if you really have to :( I guess semi formal is good**

**Love you baby**

**Only yours forever, Finny ;*)**

She swoons a little at his words and texts him back immediately

**Good morning to you too handsome **

**Happy Valentines Day baby **

**Oooohhh a surprise! I can't wait to see you later ;*)**

**I love you more **

**Ditto, Chel xxxx**

_Rachel hadn't seen Finn much the day before, so she had no idea what he was planning for the world wide recognised day of lovers, as they had only exchanged a couple of text messages. Finn had been at the tire shop, working as much as he can to save money for college. She missed him terribly, but found enough things to do to keep busy, like tidying her closet and starting to sort things she wanted to keep and others that she wouldn't need when she went away to college_

_So when the doorbell rang at 5:55pm that evening Rachel opened the door to find her handsome sexy man standing on the front stoop completely hidden ( well the upper part of his body anyway, all that was really visible were his long suit pant clad legs and shiny black shoes ) by the biggest bouquet of sweet smelling mixed flowers that she had ever seen._

"_Oh Finn, baby they're absolutely stunning, the prettiest things ever…are they for me?" She asks bouncing a little on the spot as she tries to help Finn through the doorway without squishing the flowers _

_He shrugs and shakes his head a cheeky smirk appearing on his face "I don't know they were just laying in the door step so I picked 'em up so they didn't get stood on, but… I 'spose you can have them…, ya know if you want 'em I mean?"_

_Finn presents the flowers to the woman standing there looking like a goddess in a long sleeved lacy, white pant suit that was pulled tight around her tiny waist by a wide black belt glittering with white rhinestones that, when Finn raked his cinnamon eyes over the length of her body noticed, matched her high heeled shoes. He wondered if there was something wrong with the central heating because he was feeling overly warm all of a sudden. _

"_Finn Hudson it's not nice to tease." She says slapping him gently on the arm and pouting, pretending to be mad._

"_I'm sorry baby girl, of course these are for you, though I think you made a little mistake with your words baby, and here I was thinkin' it was only me who did that."_

_At his girlfriend's look of puzzlement, he elaborates._

"_You said the flowers were absolutely stunning, but I disagree with that assumption" he looks to her for clarification of his correct word usage, at her small nod, he continues. "Well when I was at the flower place and saw the hundreds of different flowers, wondering why they need so many … but anyway I was trying to find one that was as beautiful as you, but I couldn't 'cause they were all nice and stuff and smelled real pretty and then I thought about why I loved you and… well I didn't have enough time to go through every single reason right there in the shop 'cause the lady there kept givin' me funny looks. So I just brought one of each and figured that there were as many flowers to match all the reasons, and together they make up the stunningly beautiful package that is Rachel Barbra Berry… so yeah well here it is happy Valentines Day baby, I love you."_

"_F-Finn Hudson you are amazing do you know that, never before in my life have I heard such beautiful words and when she looks up at him her big brown eyes are brimming with tears, and before Finn knows whether he has said something wrong … His tiny girl has pulled his face down to meet hers and is kissing him as though her life depends on it. They continue their 'hello' for days or weeks? Neither really cares, Rachel whimpers against his mouth, trying to get even closer to him , it was almost like she was trying to merge her body with his as one entity. But it is not until Leroy wanders into the entry complaining loudly about a cold draft, that the young couple are shaken from their lustful greetings. Finn and Rachel quickly pull apart with heaving chests' and loud breaths. _

"_Where the devil is that cold air coming from? Hiram I thought you said the service man had been to check out the central hea…? Oh good evening Son, have you taken up flower arranging now?" he lets out a chuckle at his little joke and at the startled deer in the headlights look on the kids' flushed faces. "My word that is a large bunch of flowers, though I think they will last longer if you get them out of the cold doorway and into some water." This time Leroy laughs out loud as he motions Finn inside, and closes the door behind him._

_Finn and Rachel just nod at Dad's comment, Rachel recovers a bit quicker and removes the flowers from his arms stumbling slightly from the kiss ( Finn has always had the ability to make her knees go weak and her heart beat in triple time every time he presses his lips to hers… oh… come on Rachel who are you kidding, let's be honest, anytime Finn is near you go all mushy inside) as she turns around to follow her dad back into the house, where she fills up one side of the kitchen sink depositing the flowers in said water after loosening the tie around the stems. Before retreating to the bathroom to fix her makeup and readjust her softly styled semi up-do that due to Finn's ministrations had decided to come undone so she just removed the remaining few bobby pins, and brushed her hair out leaving it to fall around her shoulders in a wavy silky shawl. Anxious to see what Finn had planned for their night, she takes one last quick look in the mirror before grabbing her shawl and purse and bidding dads' goodnight._

_When they were close to their destination, Rachel still couldn't tell were they were going as she hadn't heard of any new restaurants opening up in the area around the lake. Finn hands her a blindfold and asks her to put it on checking every few minutes to make sure she couldn't see._

"_Finn where are you taking me? Are you kidnapping me to elope? Please tell me, you know these shoes aren't exactly hiking boots baby."_

"_Chel honey, stop asking me ok you will find out very soon, and as for your shoes they will be fine baby I promise, but you know I'm not adverse to carrying you, so just be patient we will be there very soo, and no as much as I'd like to just whisk you away somewhere and get married, I have gym class tomorrow, 'n we're doin' weights 'n stuff. So getting married will have to wait a bit"_

_Rachel huffs and pouts, at the same time as she folds her arms under her boobs, which pushes them up enough for Finn to get a good look at them from his peripherals, causing an involuntary moan to escape his lips which he has to lick repeatedly because for some reason they have suddenly gone very dry. He squirms in his seat slightly to readjust his pants…_

"_Ok baby girl we are here, but nuh-uh you can't take it off yet, just trust me Chel, I love you baby."_

"_I do trust you Finny, and I love you too, but baby I'm dying of excitement here can I look yet?" she turns her head towards Finn and pouts again. Finn just chuckles as he puts the truck into park, turns off the ignition and undoes his seatbelt, he leans over. Cups her cheek in his hand and presses a soft kiss on Rachel's still pouting mouth. Then as he pulls away he whispers in her ear._

"_I love you Chel forever, he climbs out of his seat then rushes around to open the door for his one true love and as he takes both her little hands in his one as he guides her out of the truck on to the grass before draping her warm shawl around her a bit tighter _

"_Ok baby you can look now." Finn says softly holding her shawl tightly around her shoulders, as she moves her hands upwards to remove the blindfold, which Finn takes from her shaking hand and tucks into his trouser pocket. _

_A loud gasp leaves Rachel's mouth as she looks first at the scene infront of her then at her widely smiling boyfriend._

"_F-Finny… it's beautiful baby… but how did you do all this?" _

_Rachel leans up just as Finn leans down to mash their mouths together in a combined 'thankyou baby I love you / you're welcome, I love you more kiss'_

_When their breath returns, Finn with one hand spread across the small of her back, and his other , holding hers guides Rachel over to the small gazebo overlooking the pond, soft lights drape around the inside of the structure softening the area from the harsher spotlights setback a ways, an outdoor heater sitting in one corner warming the air inside. Rachel notices that now they are inside somehow three sides of the gazebo have been drawn shut and the warmth from the heater is making the whole space wonderfully warm and romantic. The romantic atmosphere is aided by the three tall candleholders each holding three large vanilla scented pillar candles that are placed in the corners. _

_Rachel's favorite 'Journey' song faithfully emitting from what she could see as an I-pod was playing softly, and two white coated waiters are standing by with silver trays covered by domed lids. Finn takes his speechless girlfriend by the hand and leads her to the white cloth covered table set with delicate plain white china, silver cutlery and crystal glassware, a small vase in the middle of the table was filled with a mixed bunch of similar flowers, Finn had given her earlier in the evening. As Finn pulls out her chair and helps her to sit, he makes eye contact and says "Happy Valentines baby, I love you so very much"_

"_Oh Finn…, I have no words…_

"_Is that a good thing or a bad thing?"_

_Feigning irritation at his assumption she is always talking Rachel reaches over the table and takes his hand squeezing it in hers. Taking a deep breath and wiping away the happy tears that are falling slowly down her cheeks. "Finn Hudson you are without a doubt the most wonderful and beautiful, caring man in the entire universe, and I am so very happy to be with you, I will never forget this night as long as I live, I love you faithfully forever. Now are you going to tell me how you managed to put all this together?" _

"_Chel you should know by now that nothing is too much for the love of my life and the only woman I will ever want to be with, so yeah I guess I can tell you about her." _

_Finn signals the waiters over and as they place the small domed plates of the first course which was a selection of 6 different__ hors-d'œuvre. Which __included__ angles on horse back,__ canapés, sushi, fried mozzarella sticks and stuffed mushrooms. He starts to speak nodding as the 'wine waiter' offers a bottle of sparkling cider for Finn to taste before pouring each a glass, replacing the bottle in the ice bucket at Finn's side and retreating to the side with the other servers._

" _Well if you really want to hear about the woman who stole my heart … I guess I can tell you, first off she is as sexy as hell and has the longest legs I've ever seen on a girl her size. Her eyes shine like stars…, how is your food?"_

"_Mmm it is so good, I really love these mushrooms and the canapés, but continue please baby, this girl sounds wonderful, and I wonder do I know her? I hope she is worth all this and is good to you…"_

"_Oh yeah she is really cool and she is more than worth it this is nothing compared to what I want to give her. I know she will be good to me later." Finn winks at Rachel causing her to giggle and bat her eyes at him shyly "she always is, I don't know why though, I mean I can't dance, get my words mixed up and most of the time I'm just a goofy giant dumb ass, who can throw a football..."_

_All of a sudden the table shakes as Finn's lap is filled with a tiny white clad brunette pressing warm kisses all over his cheek, tears dripping off her chin. _

"_Finn Hudson don't ever let me hear you say such things about yourself again, because, you Mr Hudson, are the most genuine and caring man with the biggest heart, not to mention the cutest dimples and sexy smile, as well as being an extremely talented drummer and singer you are also the man who I am unconditionally and irrevocably in love with, and who I know can do what ever he wants in life and is going to make one hell of a policeman after college. So enough of being down on yourself I wish you could not only see yourself through my eyes but believe in your own abilities... You know I can see us in the future, all dressed up you are in a black tux and I've got a long black dress on stretched a bit to cover my baby belly, and you are holding my hand as we walk down the stairs at home, we are on our way to an awards/gala night or something for the police force. I'm so proud to be with you and having a baby that is half you and half me. And do you know what that will be enough for me just being married to you and having your babies, and in my spare time I can maybe do Broadway or teach, but being with you is the biggest dream I've had for years."_

_Through his own tears Finn can do nothing but kiss his girl harder his lips taking hers hostage and his hands caressing her body through her clothes, not remembering the other people in the tent until a soft, _

"_Ahem?" Breaks through the lustful fog overtaking his brain, pulling him away from where he wants to spend the rest of his life, so breathing heavily his lap is all of a sudden empty as Rachel finds her own seat and sits back down, taking a large sips of her cider, trying to calm her self. _

"_Are you ready for your main course now?" Stuart asked, all the while trying not to stare at Rachel like a creeper, but it was hard as he thought to himself "god she is beautiful"_

"_Oh yeah sorry man I'm starvin' what about you babe?"_

"_Mm-hmm, the entrée was divine, and that cider complemented it perfectly, thankyou." She looks up at Stuart and sends him a beaming smile in thanks,_

_Before Stuart could help himself he blurted out "you are so beautiful…" before quickly putting their plates in front of them and spinning on his heel and racing away out of the tent. Finn and Rachel sending each other looks that asked the same question, "What was that about" though Finn' said more like 'WTF? So not cool dude"._

_Another waiter came over this time a girl who Finn knew as Jenni, poured him and Rachel another glass of cider after removing the lids on their plates of chilli prawn and roasted tomato pasta, followed for dessert by a plate of fresh fruit and mini honey and macadamia cheesecakes. _

_Over their main course Finn explained to Rachel how the evening happened. "The guys and girls" he waved a hand towards the group of people starting to clear up their gear "are catering students from Lima Uni who I met through work at the shop last week, when the van they were in on way to a competition broke down, and I got talking to them about school and after a while the conversation turned to how best to spoil their girl/boy friends, and as a favour for fixing their van quickly, their teacher Ms Newton said anytime I wanted they would cook and serve a dinner for two. So here it is a dinner for the love of my life catered and served by the gold medal winning hospitality and cookery students of Lima U."_

_After dinner was done with Finn takes Rachel's hand gently pulling her to her feet, and as he wraps his arms around her waist the music changes to a soft slow dance number. Rachel has her cheek pressed over Finn's heart and is swaying slowly against his strong firm body to the music. _

"_Did you enjoy your dinner baby?" _

_He presses a soft kiss atop her brunette head at the same time as he feels her head nod against his chest, and her arms' that are wrapped around his waist under his suit jacket squeeze him tighter._

"_I did baby and I can't thank you enough for doing all that for me, I love you so much Finny, sometimes I can't describe the feeling that bubbles up inside of me. But I do know you are it for me, and I will spend the rest of my life showing you just how much I love and believe in you, not just the QB or football star, but you Finn Hudson the person…, my person. Oh I know we are still young and have our whole lives ahead of us but I know deep in my soul you are it, we are tethered."_

_She pulls away so she can look him in the eyes smiling softly at his soft, teary eyes, with her own big brown ones misty with the love she has for him, her voice an emotional whisper, just loud enough for his ears _

"_You know you can kiss me if you want to."_

"_I want to!"_

_A little more dancing in the moonlight and then after thanking everyone for their help, Finn makes sure Rachel is wrapped warmly in her shawl, as he takes her hand and leads her back to his truck in the parking lot. Only to find not only just his truck in the lot as he expected but two others' he recognises the closer they get as belonging to those fucking assholes from school. Jackson Bellamy and Josh Coleman the rugby captain, having a party of sorts as the collection of empty beer cans' and take out food wrappers strewn about the ground would suggest, they weren't alone either because hanging all over them still in their cheerio's uniform where Quinn Fabray and Santana Lopez. They were the last people Finn wanted to see, and spoil his and Chel's beautiful evening. _

_Making sure she was tucked as tightly as possible into his body by wrapping one arm around her shoulders he led her to his truck, ignoring the other kids and hoping they wouldn't start anything, 'cause he didn't want Chel to see him punch the shit out of them, all was fine until he and Rachel reached the passenger side of his blue truck._

"_Yo Hudson, you been out in the woods playin' with ya' self again or were ya lookin' for 'nother hobbit hole to find a new pet?" A loud cackle of sneering laughter from his three companions answers Bellamy's question, _

_Until Santana notices Rachel and let's loose a mouthful of nasty words "Oh My F'ING God, what the fuck are you wearing hobbit? It looks like my_ _Abuela's best el mantel (table cloth), just as well it is dark, besides the fact that you can't scare any los niños (little kids) away with your hideous looks, it is also safe for Finnocence to be out…" _

"_Shut the hell up Lopez, and for the last time leave my girlfriend the FUCK alone! As for you Bellamy you ass, why don't you just crawl back under your rock and stay there? That way, I won't be tempted to punch you in the face every time I see you…" Finn yells, but to no avail, as his temper just seems to egg the others on._

"_Finny can we just go please? I'm really cold and a bit frightened baby" Rachel whispers holding onto her boyfriends arm a little tighter._

"_Finn takes his eyes off the others for a second to glance at his girl starting to shiver in the cold February weather. _

"_Of course baby I'm sorry, let's go." They reach the truck and Finn opens the passenger door helping Rachel up before locking it, then walking quickly to the drivers side and getting in , discreetly locking the door and starting the engine, turning on the heater and ignoring the muffled jeers and rude hand gestures from the party leaning on the hood of one of the cars. Then as he drives out of the parking lot, a loud clunk is heard, along with more harsh drunken laughter. A loud gasp from Rachel when they realise the noise was the result of a beer can being thrown at his truck. _

_By the time they reached home Finn had calmed down enough so Rachel couldn't tell he was planning ways to get the bastard Bellamy and his cronies back once and for all, he couldn't kick him off the football team as he quit in January after the trouble before, but he obviously still had an issue with him and Chel. As for those two girls, he wishes they were guys then he would punch their lights out with no remorse, but as they were girls'… all he could do was keep Chel safe and himself as far away from them as possible. _

_Dads' had gone out for the evening so the Berry house was empty, not that it would have registered to him anyway, because the minute he opened the front door and let Rachel through she attacked his mouth and just about ripped the clothes off his body right there in the foyer._

"_B-Baby hold on just a sec, we should take this upstairs to your room." Rachel nods and then jumps energetically into his arms, causing him to stumble slightly as he catches her bridal style and takes off for the stairs ascending them two at a time. The instant they are behind closed doors his shy quiet Rachel, is magically exchanged for the super hot sex goddess, Rachel that comes out every so often and blows Finn's mind (and other things). Just as he starts to unbutton his shirt, his attention is stolen by the feeling of Rachel's tiny fingers undoing his belt buckle and unzipping his fly, then impatiently pushing his pants and boxer briefs down his legs, placing little butterfly kisses interspersed with tiny nips along the skin of his thighs as they are revealed._

_Breathing erratically and on the verge of overheating, Finn on reflex, winds his fingers in Rachel's hair the instant her mouth closes over his hard fully erect shaft and a hiss of lust leaves his mouth along with nearly incoherent mumblings of "Shit baby that feels sooo good" and "more on the head Chel, oh yeah"_

_Rachel knows how much her man enjoys fellatio, and if she is honest she likes it just as much she feels so powerful knowing she can give him such pleasure with just her mouth, so she continues sliding her tongue in an up and down motion, sucking gently on the head then taking his whole substantial length into her mouth and sucking , massaging his balls at the same time. Every few minutes humming a few notes which never failed to get him excited. after a few more minutes of him sliding in and out then touching the back of her throat she could feel his balls tightening and before he explodes he moans her name in one long breath "Cccchhheeelllllll…" then she feels his warm juices squirt straight down her throat. Swallowing every last drop, using the back of her hand to wipe her mouth, Finn pulls her up to her feet and slams his mouth on to her stealing all her breath, tasting himself, and getting turned on even more. All the while walking her carefully backwards till her legs bumped against the bed, Rachel without breaking the kiss falls backwards taking Finn with her as he continues to kiss the life out of her, his hand finding one of her boobs which he caresses through her clothing, growling when he can't get to his prize. _

_Frustrated with the barrier between them, Finn pulls away taking a deep breath and smirking at the groan from his girl and lets his tiny angel do the same. He then slowly undoes the tie that holds her pantsuit together and smiles cheekily as he starts to un-wrap Rachel like a parcel. Grinning, once he has accomplished his task and immediately kissing a line from her mouth over her chin, down her neck and south towards the twin mounds capped by the now hard dusky pink buds, and pressing a soft kiss on each one before closing his mouth over the entire breast and sucking gently. Pulling at Rachel's nipple with his teeth then licking it with his tongue, his lust filled moans joining with Rachel's and filling the air. He then continued with his ministrations, switching sides after a few minutes and repeating the process._

_Rachel was writhing underneath Finn trying to get the release she so desperately needed. While her man was busy she walked the fingers of one hand down his shoulders and back making little tracks with her finger nails, until she reached what she was aiming for. Taking his length in her hand she started to slowly stroke him using an up down movement, pressing a little harder at the head with her thumb before using the pad of her thumb to slide back and forth across the slit. Finn couldn't take much more as he was already highly sensitive from being in Rachel's mouth. Before his tiny sex goddess really knows what is happening he has slammed his lips onto hers and is pushing his tongue inside to tangle with hers, drowning out her moans with his own. Pulling away he locks eyes and in halting breaths says._

"_You Miss Berry … are a wicked girl getting me all riled up by doing those naughty things to me…, so I think it is time I practiced my interrogation techniques' for my future police career…, what do you think are you ready for me?"_

"_Pleeease baby, always… but I am so turned on right now by the protective Finn I saw tonight. That if you don't put Finny Jnr where he belongs really soon, I think I'm going to either explode or have to help my self and try out my 'toy'…" she motions one hand over to her night stand where Finn knows her dildo is hidden._

_A loud growl answers her a second before Finn buries himself to the hilt inside her warm dripping center, then giving her a few minutes to adjust starts to move , each giving and receiving as much pleasure as possible to their soul mate. When they finally hit their peak shared whispers of "Come with me baby" are exchanged and after a coupe of final thrusts Finn and Rachel fall off the edge of the world together, their chests heaving, the bodies covered in a sheen of moisture glistening in the lamp light, and once they have returned their heart rates to normal Finn rolls over on to his back still holding Rachel against his chest, but never losing either body or eye connection with his love._

_Rachel bends her neck slightly and in more breath than actual words says "I love you, and thankyou for a beautiful evening" before kissing his nose then his lips, then nuzzling her face into his neck where after a few minutes Finn could tell she had fallen asleep. Due to his emotions being heightened from what they had just shared Finn couldn't help the tears that suddenly appeared in his eyes and ran down the side of his face. Not knowing another word to describe how he feels about the woman snuggled against him. I love you doesn't seem enough, but he figures as long as she lets him love her that will be ok, and when he thinks about his future, as long as the tiny beautiful brunette is always by his side… _

_The best is yet to come..._

_XXXXX_

Rachel is brought back to the present when she hears the shower door open and a warm presence as close as he can behind her pressing his equally naked and now 'fully awake' body against hers, and says huskily in to her neck "Now what was that about needing assistance to scrub your back, hmm?" And before Rachel can answer Finn has one large hand clamped over her right boob while the other one is flat against the slippery skin of her stomach and sliding in slow motion towards her secret place…

They make it school just before the first bell goes and by the time they collected their books and made their way to 1st period math, they find their seats with about 3 minutes to spare. The rest of the morning goes well, that is until lunch time when Finn and Rachel, who are sitting at their regular table by the warmest window in the cafeteria are suddenly interrupted by the appearance, of the three people they dislike the most in the whole school.

"Sup Finnocence, Troll face, I see you still haven't got rid of that ugly '_little growth'_ yet."

Finn sighs and drops his head , trying to cool his temper and choosing to ignore the nasty dig , Rachel has a tight hold of his forearm and is rubbing a thumb over a small patch of skin to help keep Finn calm. "What do you want Lopez?"

"Oh Finn you know what we want and you also know that hanging around with the likes of man hands there, is no way for prom king to behave." Quinn Fabray says and sends a phony innocent smile Finn's way and flutters her eyelashes, rubbing one hand over his tense shoulders and squeezing his bicep.

Finn shrugs off the hand with long red nails that are digging in to his skin and sighs again as he pinches the bridge of his nose in frustration before schooling his temper and saying firmly "Get away from me Fabray, there is no way in hell I'm going to prom with you…, and how many freaking times do you need to be told to LAY OFF RACHEL!"

"But she loves all the attention don't you sugar, being such a '_friendly girl'_ you know I heard something the other day that reminded me of you , something about a kids spinning toy top, that everyone gets a turn to play with." Bellamy sidles closer to Rachel on the bench and runs a finger down her thigh…

Then all hell breaks loose as Finn flies out of the booth and lands a couple of quick punches in Bellamy's face using his body's considerable bulk and pent up anger as a driving force behind it. It takes the combined efforts of Puck, Sam and Mike, who were sitting close by, to pull the enraged QB off the injured and dazed boy now on the floor, his face covered in blood from his more than likely broken nose and split lip. Finn manages to break free of his buddies' hold and using both hands drags the stunned and still bleeding Jackson Bellamy to his feet. Finn's handsome face a mask of hatred and in a deadly quiet but dangerous voice makes eye contact with Bellamy and says…

"Now you listen to me you bastard, and make sure you listen real good 'cause it is the one and only warning you will get and it goes for your skanky cheerleader bitches as well" he sends the girls standing nearby a hard glare and is secretly pleased to see they are cowering against the wall behind them. "You will stop with all this fucking crap and malicious lies and all your filthy comments about _MY GIRLFRIEND_, and if I so much as hear a whisper from either you or your groupies YOU, Bellamy will pay for it. Rachel Berry is the most special person in this school, hell in this damn town and she _WILL_ get out of this place and become something, and with luck I'll go with her, but until then you will forget she and I exist, or you will get more of the same … Oh and Bellamy don't think you can get your 'buddies' to back you up either 'cause everyone knows you are nothing but a lying douchbag who can't take NO for an answer from a girl who is way out of your league and has never given you any attention except to tell your creepy ass repeatedly to leave her the hell alone, or even shown the slightest interest in you." Finn then removes his hands from the other boy and not caring that he collapses in a heap on the floor, turns his still hard face towards the cheerleaders and in a venomous tone spits out.

"The same goes for you two I'm sick and tired off the way you treat Rachel, she has never done anything to deserve it, so it stops right now! Do you hear me?" he doesn't even give them a chance to say anything before continuing his angry rant. "I am not now or have ever been interested in you or your slutty follow the leader behaviour, Rachel is the only woman I will ever want, so get that through your bitchy cheerleader heads, and do us all a favour and peddle your _'stuff'_ elsewhere and as for prom queen Fabray, I wouldn't go with you if you were the last girl on this earth, you don't deserve it. But If you are smart you will take a long hard look at yourselves and maybe oneday see that being a nasty, slutty bitch will get you nowhere in life, just because you are in the '_popular group' _at this school, won't mean shit in the real world, or make you a better person than anyone else, so you might try being nicer to all the other kids as well. So listen good, the message is the same for you leave Rachel Berry alone _or_your _**'**__BOY__**'**_ Bellamy and _I will_ have another little _chat_!"

Finn then turns towards his tiny girl, her little face scared and her body shaking but with proud tears dripping off her chin, and he tenderly takes her hand leading her out of the booth and pressing a soft kiss on her cheek, letting her know he was ok, then guiding her from the cafeteria, towards the bathroom where he can clean the spattering of blood off his hands. As they exit the lunch room Finn can hear Puck telling everyone else,

"All right you pussies the fucking show is over and if you people were smart you would take a lesson from what just went down, and don't mess with my buddy Hudson _or_ _his_ woman, 'cause I'm not against helping the QB, put the beat down again, on any one of you stupid fuckers who might think it is a game to mess with him. That goes for you chicks too"

Finn was thankful that there were no teachers around but if he got into trouble he would take it, afterall he flew off the handle but he'd had enough shit from that fucker, though in hindsight he probably should have made his point in a more private place.

Thankfully there were no repercussions for Finn, resulting from the altercation with Bellamy from either him or the school, and Finn was pleased to see that anytime he and Chel, happened to be in the hallways' or cafeteria Bellamy, Lopez and Fabray, always seemed to have something else to do and turned around and walked off, the same went for the classes they shared, the others started to sit at the front, not saying a word to either Finn or Chel and if any of their friends started to say anything, or even looked in Finchels direction they were told to stop it. No one even asked Bellamy what happened to his face, it turns out he had a broken nose. He didn't need to say anything anyway, as the kids retelling the story on the McKinley grapevine spread the version of what happened that got them the most attention and from what Finn had seen plenty of phone numbers.

XXXXXX

Junior year was winding down, and McKinley High was in a tizzy due in the most part because it was prom in a month and everywhere one looked, their eyes were bombarded with campaign posters for prom court and 'Vote for us' posters, all obviously with different couples pictured and their catch phrase, but the message was the same.

One day after school when they were in the library looking over another bundle of college information brochures' that Mrs Schuester had given them that day.

"Babe?"

"Yes Finny"

"Um you know how prom is coming up." For some reason he is nervous and starts to rub the back of his neck while licking his dry lips.

"Yes baby and I can't wait to go and spend the evening with my prince charming, I hope they play lots of slow songs." She looks up then at his nervous tone and reaches for his hand, concern crossing her face as she asks him what's wrong.

"Nothing is wrong baby I was just wondering if you ah, wanted to um… nominate for prom royalty."

"No I don't, but if you want to I will."

"No-no I don't care about a plastic crown … but I thought it would be nice for you … you know to show everyone else what I already know, that you are special and deserving of the title.' He smiles crookedly at her and shrugs his shoulders, immediately becoming concerned at the moisture he can see in Chel's big brown eyes.

"Finn Hudson I love you, but as long as you love me and really see me, that's all that matters to me, I don't need a crown from a school dance to prove anything, the way you look at me and touch me tells me that I'm special and you are the only one I want to see me, but thankyou for thinking of me. It is the same for me you know because I see you, the real you and I love everything about you, even the way you drool on your pillow when you're sleeping, and there is no one else I want ever..."

Finn leans over and cups Rachel's face in his hands and kisses her firmly, "Have I told you today I love you?"

"Yes I think so but please feel free to tell me again."

"I love you Chel and thankyou baby."

"You're more than welcome, it is my pleasure, now shall we get back to these brochures? Before we get too distracted hmm? 'Cause by the way your hand is sliding up my thigh I can tell if we spend too much more time _'discussing'_ this we will never get anything done."

XXXXX

The night of prom was finally here and so were Kurt and Blaine, who had come home for the weekend to see their families but to also, as Kurt put it,

"Help Rachel with her attire for the evening, because even if you aren't running for prom royalty (which you should have by the way), you will look like royalty, I mean how could you not being dressed by Kurt Hummel, fashionista extraordinaire, in may I say without sounding too big headed, is a simply stunning original design, that will flatter and accentuate your petite frame."

Sally was so excited to see her big brothers' and spent the entire time over dinner monopolising Kurt's attention, every now and then looking at Finn to make sure he wasn't upset, by patting his arm and 'whisper talking'

"Don't worry Finny you is still my favorite," she puts her finger to her lips "but Shh I don' want Kurtsie to gets upsets 'cause he only home for little bits, 'n I needs to talks to him and Lainey warbler. Sally was bending her brothers' ears in between mouthfuls of roast chicken and mashed potatoes, giving them a day by day recount of her life since she spoke to them last on SKYPE, (which was only the day before) but to a busy 5and ½ year old, (an eye roll and a huffy "I'm nearly 6 Finny") it probably seemed like ages. The other teenagers are trying not to laugh at the reoccurring warbler reference. Sally overheard Rachel call him Blaine Warbler once and decided if it was good enough for Rachel it was good enough for her, so she used it at every opportunity. (She had also decided that she wanted to be just like her 'big sister' when she was grown up and tried to copy most things Rachel did).

Once dinner was done and everyone was relaxing in the living room. Kurt brought out the surprises he had for both Sally and Rachel, dresses he had designed and made for them.

As he hands Rachel the opaque plastic covered hanger he says "Now Miss Berry you need to take yourself to the bathroom and put this on and don't worry it won't make you look like a sad clown hooker, I promise."

Rachel smiles widely at him as she takes the bag from his hands, and kisses his cheek in thanks, then skips off to the Finn's room to change. As she is stripping down to her underwear, she remembers the conversation she and Kurt had a few months ago at the first mention of prom.

_He had told Rachel under no circumstance was she to buy her prom dress on her own, which of course had the tiny brunette starting to panic, because he had designed and was making one that will knock her knee socks off and make Finn trip over his jaw when he see's her, and of course it was pink. He also mentioned he had a folder full of wedding gown designs for when the occasion arises, which wouldn't surprise him if Finchel beat Klaine."_

"Rachel? are you ready yet? Come on girl hurry up I want to see Finn's face."

"Coming Kurt, I'm just putting it on now, though with out proper shoes it won't be… Oh my! Kurt it is absolutely perfect." Rachel yells down the stairs

"Well come on then we are waiting."

"Yeah Rachie I wanna' see your pretty dress an' I wanna show you mine, Kurtsie mades me."

"Ok, Ok, I'm ready here I come."

Kurt walks to the bottom of the stairs waiting for Rachel, and as soon as he sees her on the landing, he gasps and presses a hand over his mouth. When Rachel reaches the bottom, He clears his throat and in a rather posh voice much like the announcers at fashion shows use, says as he takes her hand and leads her into the living room where they are greeted with gasps and "Awww's from Carole and Sally, "a just perfect from Blaine, and a "Oh man so beautiful baby" from Finn, Burt just claps his hands and offers a "very nice dear."

"Wearing an original Hummel design, is our model for this evening, Rachel Berry, her gown made using Chinese silk in a slightly darker rose pink for the high waisted slightly flared floor length skirt, that has a cheeky slit along one leg and a soft pink silk for the halter neck corset style bodice, the lot brought together by the diamante encrusted attached belt, that sits just under the bust."

Rachel does a little twirl to show how her gown looks from behind and giggles as he hears Finn groan when he sees how low the back is.

"Accessories to complete this ensemble would be in my humble opinion, patent peep toe heels in cerise, and a high styled up do accentuated by sparkly pins, and as for jewellery a layered choker and long earrings', and of course a matching clutch purse. Which I have already taken the liberty of obtaining in New York,"

"Baby you look stunning I love the dress, but Kurt man, all that bare skin…, Baby are you sure you don't wanna run for queen? ' Cause you'd win on sex appeal alone" A loud burst of musical giggles again leave Rachel's mouth,

"No baby I'm sure I will be more than happy to spend the evening in your arms just slow dancing and later…," she is cut off but all the adults' in the room understood what she was meaning.

"Momma what's sex 'peal" Sally looks from Rachel to Finn then Kurt and back again then to her mother, "do my dress makes me gots sex 'peal too?"

Carole is trying not to laugh at the look of horror on Burt's face, at the thought of his baby girl wearing something other than her regular dungarees', and t-shirts which if he has his way will be until she is 30.

"No baby that is only for big girls' like Rachel, and Momma's, your dress makes you look like a little princess, and Finny should know better than to say that, when little impressionable ears are about" Carole says sending her younger son a look.

"Sorry Sal but you gotta wait till your older and in high school like Chel before you can wear such nice dresses, but don't worry when it's your turn for prom I'm sure Kurtsie will make you a super pretty dress too, just one that covers all your skin. Now come give Finny a goodnight kiss, so I can get ready to take your Rachie to the dance, ok."

"You pwomise Finny"

"Yeah baby girl I promise." He gives his little sister a tight cuddle and a noisy kiss on the cheek then whispers in her ear "how's about you give Rachie a big kiss before Kurt takes her away to make her all pretty."

Aghast at the thought of anyone thinking her Rachie wasn't pretty and forgetting her whisper voice she blurts out. "But Finny, Rachie is already supa pretty just like Belle in my favrit movie" then she turns her face (which looks so much like Finn did at the same age and squints her hazel eyes at her oldest brother) to Kurt and says sternly with the added emphasis of her little hands clamped on her hips "Kurtsie you don't gotta change Rachie she is beautiful by herselfs."

Not wanting to be harangued by a nearly 6 year old, Kurt holds his hands up in defence and says "Don't worry Sal I won't change her too much but if you want to see Rachie all finished before you go to bed, I'd better get going, come on Rachel." He takes hold of Rachel's hand and leads her upstairs to his bathroom where all his magic making tools are all laid out ready to be put into action.

An hour later with everyone waiting at the bottom of the stairs, cameras at the ready Hiram and Leroy with tears in their eyes and video camera's turned on and focused at the stairs Rachel walks down taking small steps due to the sky scrapper patent leather cerise heels Kurt deemed absolutely necessary, until she reached the bottom step where Finn met her holding a plastic box containing the perfect corsage of dark pink orchids with a dark pink ribbon embossed with silver stars.

"Baby you look stunning I can't believe I get to attend junior prom with the most beautiful and sexy woman in the world, I hope you know that I'm gunna wanna see what's under that dress later on."

"Count on it handsome, I can't wait, I'm seriously thinking about missing prom and just spending the entire evening showing my studly man just how much I love him, but then it would be a shame to waste all Kurt's magic, and not shove it down the cheerleaders' throats, just how happy you make me. So lets get going and show McKinley that being yourself is everything, Cedes and Tina said they would save us seats at their table, and I heard Lauren tell Noah to make sure he wasn't late in picking her up otherwise he would be sorry, though if any of those skanky girls try to steal you away they will have to go through me, because you are MINE until the end of time."

"Those girls haven't got a chance, with you is the only place I ever want to be baby, I can't wait till later."

1500 hundred pictures later Finchel finally leave the Hudmel house, and Sally went to bed dreaming of the day she would go to her prom with her prince charming.

Prom was wonderful Rachel was voted prom princess even though she didn't nominate herself. It was apparently a new thing this year that a prom prince and princess were voted for on the night, so when Finn was voted prince and presented with a sash and was expected to dance with his princess, he couldn't get to the dance floor quick enough he even had a say in what song he wanted so when he had his arms around his girl, and the smooth dulcet tones of Steve Perry burst forth from the speakers, with the opening lines of Faithfully, all Rachel could do was reach u slightly (thanks to her heels ) and press her lips against his in a soft sweet kiss that conveyed the meaning of the classic song perfectly.

Then as Finn led his love off the floor after the last notes rang out to a round of applause all he could do was think about his future and how it would be everything he'd ever wished for as long as the petite brunette that had a tight hold on his hand and his heart was with him always. And that in the years after high school the best was yet to come…

XXXXXXX

**A/N: I hope this chapter didn't bore anyone by being so long but that's just the way it came to me, I hope you enjoyed this update, so please review if you have a minute. If I had any of the Spanish translations wrong please forgive me as that is what the internet told me, I'd be grateful for the correction though, for future reference.**

**cab4five**


	10. Epilogue- Now we are one

**A/N: Alas we've come to the end of the line in Finn and Rachel's story, there will be quite a time jump but all is good for our favourite couple, this chapter will be pretty fluffy. I think all of us need some Finchel dream come true scenes, to help us through the end of a terrific show, and what has been suggested (dream episode) they are leaving us with after 6 years. So please enjoy, and accept my deepest appreciation and thanks, for all the support you wonderful people have shown this story and my writing in general.**

**cab4five**

**Epilogue: Now we are one!**

"No Mom she doesn't have any idea she just thinks we are going my Police academy graduation party at that club…, you know '_Th_e_ Reel One'_ in Manhattan, owned by Kurt and Blaine's friend Unique."

"But baby isn't she driving you crazy? She has to know you are keeping something from her, I mean this _is_ Rachel Berry we are talking about Finny. She knows you better than you know yourself."

Finn nods and chuckles at his moms truthful words "I know she does Mom, she scares me sometimes, how she knows what I'm going to say before I get the words past my lips, it's like she is there in my head, but everything is in order. You, Burt, Sal and Dads' are gonna be there in plenty of time right?"

"Yes Honey we are, we've told Rachel a little white lie, that we couldn't stay for long after your graduation ceremony, as we have to get back because of the tire shop and Sally's girl guide's camp out on Saturday, and even Sally has been keeping the secret; for a teenager that is a hard thing to do, you know she is putty in Rachel's hands and will do anything for her 'big sister, now it will really be real she has been talking about nothing else but being a flower girl."

Another round of nervous chuckles from Finn, "Mom she has to say yes first, you know." Even though she knows her son can't see her through the phone, Carole shakes her head before taking a deep breath and speaking again

"Finn Christopher Hudson, there is only answer that beautiful woman is going to give you, and it has always been the same answer, since before either of you even really understood the question. Rachel is going to say YES baby, probably even before you finish asking," Carole laughs at the relieved breath, Finn exhales and can see from as far as she is in Lima Ohio, the ecstatic grin that covers his face showing off his dimples to maximum effect .

"I'm just really nervous you know, I mean I know there nothing to be worried about, we've been together for ever but what if she is really tired or grumpy after her show rehearsal …? The assistant director is a real idiot and is always making stuff ups, and poor Chel is about 2 seconds away from slapping him on any given day. I mean he is only filling in for the real director 'cause his wife is suffering terrible with morning sickness and he needs to take care of her and their older kid. But Chel doesn't want to cause problems or spoil her chances for other Broadway roles later on. This dude thinks he is so freakin' good and big headed, did you know he demanded that everyone, the very first time they all met, were to call him Mr St James?

Then last week I nearly punched him when he was telling everyone off the whole rehearsal, and afterwards just as Chel and I were getting into the car he came over and completely ignored me while trying to put the moves on MY CHEL in front of me, for Pete's sake. Then after Chel reminded him who I was again, he just looked at me like I was nothing, and said that _HE_ preferred it if _HIS _ leading lady didn't have visitors at rehearsals, as it interferes with her concentration and delivery and some other bullshit theatre talk I didn't understand."

"Oh Finny, baby I'm sorry, but what did Rachel do? I know she wouldn't stand for anybody, director or no treating you like that."

"Yeah well that's what makes me love her even more, because my tiny Chel stands up to her full 5'3" and give's this St Jerkoff a serve…"

Carole hears a deep laugh as her son obviously remembers the 'conversation' "Finn?"

"Oh sorry, Mom, yeah well anyway Chel is standing next to me her hands clamped on her hips and with a hard look on her face, glaring daggers at the jerk and practically spits her words at him"

"_Excuse me! JESSE…, my boyfriend is in no way shape or form a distraction or threat to my performance as Fanny! It is in fact glaringly obvious to anyone that actually knows what they are talking about, that MY Finn gives me the strength and inspiration, to get through the endless amount of bad temper tantrums, and incompetent direction from someone who couldn't direct his way out of the hair gel aisle at CVS, without stopping every few steps to look at his reflection in his pocket mirror. Now if you want some advice Mr St James, you would pack your uninspiring directing techniques', fake smile, gallon of hair gel, no talent, wandering hands and terrible chat up lines, back into their wheelie case with the picture of Mr Ego, on it and go back to California and re-enrol at whatever school you supposedly 'learnt' all your 'skills' at, or pretend to be a actor, gaining such acclaim as dead body #6 or because you are 'sooo talented' jump the credits and be body #3 or maybe a dead tree trunk, though I have a suspicion you would be more wooden than the prop tree, in one of those terrible Z grade zombie movie, you made us all watch. Now if you will excuse us MY Boyfriend and I have a romantic dinner to get to before we begin our evening of loud, energetic sex all over __**OUR**__ apartment, good evening."_

_With that Rachel takes Finn's hand and start to walk towards their car but, just before she climbs in, she turns to face Jesse once more, _

"_Oh and Jesse that dream of yours, that I've had to endure you telling me about, that we should be together, and how we can take the Broadway stage by storm? For the entire time you've been here… you know the one where I married you, after __**I've**__ helped __**you **__to become famous? Well dream on buddy! Finn and I are tethered soul mates, and the only __**MAN**__ I will ever marry is him, so enjoy your sad lonely invisible life as a wannabe whatever."_

"Oh man_, _It was so funny Mom, seeing his face just about turn blue and his mouth trying to speak, he looked more like a fish out of water gasping for air, just after he ate a bad breakfast burrito. Thankfully that was Friday and by the time Chel went back to work on Monday, Rupert the proper director was back and after rehearsal that day he asked Chel to stay back to talk about what had been going on in his absence, because he had had complaints thrown at him all day, and as Chel was one of the few he could rely on to tell the truth, as you know that has always been a big thing with her. Rupert wanted to hear it from her. He had sent Jesse out on errands all day and then when he came back told him that he didn't think it was conducive to his show's reputation, financiers or cast, if Jesse were to stay any longer, so Rupert asked him to leave and hinted very strongly, (according to what Chel overheard) that maybe some extra time at school would help his attitude and direction skills immensely. Then maybe in the future he might be in actual fact, ready for his Broadway direction debut. It turns out that Jesse St Jerkoff was only there on work experience as a favour to his uncle who is an investor in the finance team for the play, but after hearing what Rupert had to tell him about his nephew, sent him back to California and school, thankfully for the play though he didn't pull his money… "

Just as Finn is about to say something else, he hears the front door opening and knowing it is Rachel, hurriedly concludes his phone conversation with his mom, saying

"Mom I gotta go Chel's home so we'll see you in a couple of days yeah?" Bye give Sal a big kiss and Burt too … though wait, that is just weird, Aw who cares bye, love you."

"Bye baby, see you on Friday at the academy"

Finn puts the phone back in the charging cradle and starts towards his girl's voice.

"Finny, where are you honey, I brought your favorite Mexican takeout for dinner, can you please get some plates and cutlery, and pour me a glass of wine while I go change?"

"In the living room baby and sure, M'mm food smells fantastic, I'm starving." Finn yells up the hallway.

He and Rachel shared with Kurt and Blaine all four years of college but when Rachel got her break on Broadway 12 months ago and he started at the police academy, they wanted their own place, so with Dads' help (they said it was an investment) they brought their cosy two bedroom apartment on 'Gold Star Street in Downtown Brooklyn'. Finn has just graduated after 6 months, as best cadet in course from the police academy, and is ready to start as a beat cop at station house 115 in Brooklyn. About 45 minutes away from home, it takes Chel about the same time but in the other direction to get to her theatre.

A few minutes later Rachel reappears dressed in her favorite super comfy hot pink parachute pants, paired with a black racer back tank top. Her long brunette locks in a jumbled bun on the top of her head held together with a sunflower clip. In Finn's opinion she is just so perfectly beautiful and natural it leaves him speechless, but not enough to tell her the minute she sits down at the table for dinner.

He smiles widely at her choice of outfit and thinks back to the last time Kurt was over and she wore the same outfit. He threatens to throw them out every time he see's her in them. Finn can hear his brother in '_Kurt speak'_ as he tells her "They are an insult to fashion Rachel and in my honest opinion nearly as bad as stirrup pants which were another fashion atrocity from the 1980's, wait a minute… OH MY GAGA! Please don't tell me you have some or one of those horrendous 'bubble shirts' in some god awful color like lime green..."

Rachel always reacted the same by saying, "Kurtsie, you know I've never been a fashion follower and as for being atrocities, I don't care I'm comfortable and anyway my Finny likes my clothes, so that is good enough for me, and as for having clothes from the 80's they were fashionable at the time."

"You know I love you don't you baby?"

Finn watches her left hand holding her wine glass as it pauses half way to her rosy red lips watching him with a somewhat worried expression. Thinking how pretty the ring, he has hidden away in his opened condom box underneath his underwear (they haven't used condoms for years, so he knows there's no need for Chel to go into his underwear drawer, (they don't have relations when it is Chel's time of the month either, because "That is just yucky Finny") will look once he places it on her tiny hand on Friday night, the temptation to give it to her now is nearly getting too much, but he has something planned and really hopes the next couple of days goes quickly.

"Yes of course I know that baby and I love you soo much too, but what's wrong? You are worrying me Finny." Rachel puts down her glass and reaches her hand across the table to take hold of and gently squeeze her boyfriend's, rubbing her thumb over his knuckles. "You're, not still cross about that business at the theatre last week, with St Jerkwad, are you? Because you know I didn't like him."

Finn shakes his head, turning their joined hand's over and rubbing his thumb over her soft palm. "I know you didn't baby I trust you, we've been together a long time remember, I think I'd notice if there was something funny going on. No it's nothing I guess I'm just still on a high about graduation and having our families come out for a visit plus I'm sort of excited to go to Unique's club , I may even be encouraged to get up on stage and sing a song. His night gets instantly better when Rachel sends one of her biggest brightest beaming smiles across the table.

XxxxX

At 7:30 on Friday Night, When Rachel along with Kurt and Blaine arrive at_ 'The Reel One' _club, which has been decorated with balloons and streamers in pink, white and red and soft lighting giving the entire place a romantic atmosphere, soft music was playing in the background and a selection of fancy cocktail glasses were lined up along the smooth purple granite bar top, along with various with bowls of finger foods. Rachel gasped with glee at the sight of it, squeezing Kurt's hand tightly, then frowning with puzzlement and turning to Kurt and asking in a barely audible whisper,

"Why is it all girly and romantic when it was Finn's graduation party, shouldn't it be in keeping with Finn's masculine persona?"

To which Kurt replied simply, his poker face in place and attempting to suppress a chuckle, "It was for Valentines Day"

"But Kurt Valentines Day was last month." Her face then went all dreamy. Rachel had given Kurt the cliff notes on their special night, so he was well aware of what went down, or in or what ever direction one can think of. At the thought of heterosexual sex the fashion conscious diva shuddered, because as much as he loved his brother and soon to be sister in-law he preferred to not hear about their '_activities_'

"Yes Rachel I know but Unique liked them so much, she wanted them to stay up a bit longer and spread the love"

"Oh, well ok then, I 'spose it is her club afterall and she can do what she wants. I wonder where Finn is he rang me today and made me promise not to be late." Then in rapid fire speech she changes the conversation. "OOOHHHH I'm just so proud of him being voted as top cadet, he looked so handsome and sexy in his dress uniform, it was hard for me to not race up to the stage and have my way with him there and then." She giggles like a little girl at the wicked thought.

Kurt and Blaine just look at each other and roll their eyes, pretending to be offended, when all of a sudden high pitched "Rachel, you look fabulous gurl!" cuts through the air.

Because walking towards the trio dressed in a purple pant suit and feathered scarf draped loosely around her shoulders, the low neck line showing off a large pearl necklace, that matched the many rings and bracelets glowing against her dark skin, in all her perfectly coffered glory was Klaine and Finchel's, very good friend and owner of one of the most popular nightclubs in Manhattan, Unique Adams, though she much preferred to be known only as Unique.

Rachel squealed happily at her friend and let go off Kurt's hand bouncing forward and wrapping her arms around her taller friend.

"Oh Unique, the place looks fabulous and so do you, that color and style look stunning on you, I know it is a Hummel design, but I'm surprised he allowed you to wear a pant suit, I was always told I looked like a cross between a toddler and a grandmother." Rachel sends Kurt who has now joined them, a faux cross look at which Kurt just shrugs, and says cheekily.

"Yes well some people actually look their age and know how to wear designer fashion properly."

Unique and Blaine can't help but burst out laughing at the scandalised look on Rachel's little face, she might be a 24 year old woman, but unless she dressed in a specific way she still only looked like a high schooler. Though if you asked Finn's opinion on the matter he would say there was nothing childlike about his Chel, accentuated by the lustful looks and sexy side grin, he had perfected over the years Finchel had been…, well Finchel.

"Oh Gurl don't you pay him no mind, he is just jealous." and leaning closer to Rachel's ear she says, "he only wishes he has a sexy cowboy like your man to take him on a wild ride every night, Blainey is more like the cuddly teddy bear… though I 'am rather partial to teddy bears myself... now come give me some sugar honey, and then we will go and get Freddie to make us a yummy girly drink, while we wait for your sex god to arrive, after all it is his night."

And with that the girls link arms , giggling like school girl as they practically skip towards the bar, leaving Kurt and Blaine to make their own way, Finn had organised with Unique to be on stage at 8:15 and their families would stay hidden until Finn had finished his song.

At 8:10 Finn is watching through the split in the stage curtain, laughing softly to himself at the antics of his tiny love and their friends, Chel has never been able to hold much alcohol, due to her petite body size and from the numerous empty cocktail glasses infront of her, Kurt and Unique she will be feeling a bit worse for wear in the morning, so he signals Blaine, Unique and the DJ that he is ready, while Rachel is still sober enough to understand what he is trying to do.

Unique stands up and walks to the stage picking up the glittery pink microphone, and starts to speak, gaining everyone's attention. Finn sees his and Rachel's families and close friends, moving out of the shadows and scattering themselves around the edge of the crowd.

"Good evening folks, hope you are having a good time." A chorus of "you bet" and wolf whistles nearly overtake Unique even with the microphone; she does a little curtsy and continues. "Well we have little surprise for you tonight folks, because a very dear friend of mine, and dare I say sexy hunk of a man was today voted as best in course at his police academy graduatio…"

"Hey that's my sexy, hunky stud muffin…" Rachel blurts out, making the crowd burst into laughter, causing Finn to nearly forget what he was about to do and just run out and whisk her away, at the way she stood up and faced the crowd hands on hips daring anyone to say different.

"I know he's yours honey, you don't gotta worry about that, anyone with eyes can see the words, property of Rachel printed on his forehead, now getting back to the evening's agenda, please focus your eyes and ears on the stage."

The music starts and when Rachel see's her Finn standing on stage and their eyes lock, she suddenly has tears in her big brown eyes and all Finn's secretive behaviour and the decorations at the club and him MIA tonight suddenly make sense.

"_I Just Want To Lay Next To You  
For Awhile  
You Look So Beautiful Tonight  
Your Eyes Are So Lovely  
Your Mouth Is So Sweet  
A Lot Of People  
Misunderstand Me  
That's Because They Don't  
Know Me At All  
I Just Want To Touch You  
And Hold You  
I Need You  
God I Need You  
I Love You So Much_

Each Time The Wind Blows  
I Hear Your Voice So  
I Call Your Name . . .  
Whispers At Morning  
Our Love Is Dawning  
Heaven's Glad You Came . . .

You Know How I Feel  
This Thing Can't Go Wrong  
I'm So Proud To Say  
I Love You  
Your Love's Got Me High  
I Long To Get By  
This Time Is Forever  
Love Is The Answer

I Hear Your Voice Now  
You Are My Choice Now  
The Love You Bring  
Heaven's In My Heart  
At Your Call  
I Hear Harps,  
And Angels Sing

You Know How I Feel  
This Thing Can't Go Wrong  
I Can't Live My Life  
Without You

I Just Can't Hold On

I Feel We Belong

My Life Ain't Worth Living  
If I Can't Be With You

I Just Can't Stop Loving You  
I Just Can't Stop Loving You  
And If I Stop . . .  
Then Tell Me Just What  
Will I Do

'Cause I Just Can't Stop  
Loving You

At Night When The  
Stars Shine  
I Pray In You I'll Find  
A Love So True . . .

When Morning Awakes Me  
Will You Come And Take Me  
I'll Wait For You

You Know How I Feel  
I Won't Stop Until  
I Hear Your Voice Saying  
"I Do"

"I Do"  
This Thing Can't Go Wrong

This Feeling's So Strong

Well, My Life Ain't  
Worth Living

If I Can't Be With You  
I Just Can't Stop Loving You  
I Just Can't Stop Loving You  
And If I Stop . . .  
Then Tell Me, Just What  
Will I Do

I Just Can't Stop Loving You

We Can Change All The World  
Tomorrow

We Can Sing Songs Of  
Yesterday

I Can Say, Hey . . .Farewell  
To Sorrow

This Is My Life And I,

Want To See You For Always  
I Just Can't Stop Loving You  
No, Baby  
Oh!  
I Just Can't Stop Loving You

If I Can't Stop!

And If I Stop . . .  
No  
Oh! Oh! Oh . . . Oh . . .  
What Will I Do? Uh . . . Ooh . . .(Then Tell Me, Just What  
Will I Do  
I Just Can't Stop Loving You  
Hee! Hee! Hee! Know I Do  
Girl!  
I Just Can't Stop Loving You  
You Know I Do  
And If I Stop . . .  
Then Tell Me, Just What  
Will I Do  
I Just Can't Stop Loving You"

As the final note fades away, Rachel is in Finn's arms and her lips are pressed against his, leaving no room for important things like air.

Finn pulls away smirking at the moan his girl makes but instead of letting go completely he keeps hold of her left hand and kneels down, nervously clearing his throat he starts to speak.

"Chel we have know each other our entire lives and from the very first time I heard your voice I have been captivated, we started off as friends then best friends, and that is still so true today, you have been my rock and helped me to see I can be more than who I thought I could ever be, and you've loved me with everything you've go, t through the drama's in high school and college, and thankfully you are still here by my side, so please make my life complete and write the next chapter in the Finchel story, by accepting this rin…"

"Oh Finny of course I'll accept I love you baby, for ever there was never going to be any other answer."

Finn chuckles and glances at his mom who with the rest of their families have moved to the front of the crowd. "Mom said you would say yes before I even finished asking."

"Speaking of saying yes I do believe there is supposed to be a ring involved in this?" Rachel says beaming through the tears running down her face and presenting her left hand.

"Oh, yeah my bad." He reaches into his trouser pocket to extract the small navy blue velvet box opening it to reveal a beautiful star shaped cluster of diamonds on a yellow gold band, and slides the delicate jewel on to his girl's tiny finger, with the words "Rachel Berry please accept this ring as my promise to love you unconditionally for the rest of forever."

The crowd bursts into a deafening cheer, and the stage is filled with Hiram and Leroy along with Carole and Sally mopping their tears, waiting for their turn to congratulate the newly engaged couple. Who are at that moment locked in an embrace, their mouths fused together, and their throats emitting a chorus of moans and growls, that if it weren't for the crowd of people would be fully released along with the wonderful and very energetic dance their bodies do.

Reluctantly pulling away from the only place she ever wants to be Rachel took a deep breath and was immediately pulled into the embrace of the woman she has called Mom her entire life, and who she is more than proud to now share the name Hudson with.

The evening continues with more singing and dancing and celebrating Finn's academy award and their engagement. Plans already be made by dad's, with help from Carole and Kurt to spare no expense to make the Finchel wedding the highlight of the year, Kurt says he will bring his 3 lever arch files of wedding gown designs to Lima next month when he and Blaine come home to visit. It seems the couple all the planning being done for is forgotten about as they are swaying together eyes locked with each others', and blissfully unaware of the going's on. Every now and then joining their lips together whispering how much they love the other and can't wait to leave the party so they can show just how much they enjoy being engaged Finchel. As Finn said engaged sex is bound to be heaps better than just plain old boyfriend/ girlfriend sex and they would need plenty of practice for wedding night married Finchel sex.

THE END

XXXXX

**A/N: Well there you have it! I hope you all enjoyed it as much as I did writing it. Did anyone else love their stirrup pants and bubble tops like I did? I thought I was the most fashionable girl in town at the time (LOL), now when I see photos' I cringe. **

**Thanks to the actors and writers, for a show that offered the idea, that is true even in real life, we can all be part of something special if we only allow ourselves to be and accept everyone for just who they are. Remembering we are all special in our own way. Though there were times over the years I could've slapped all of you…. I would list my pet hates but that's in the past and I don't want to bore anyone with a novel length author's note. Now we just have our memories and DVD's to relive over and over.**

**Thanks also for giving we fan fiction writers so many fantastic characters to work with, in saying that, glee will never be over because the characters will live on in our words.**

***Cory - gone but never forgotten, thanks for bringing Finn so wonderfully and perfectly to life ***

**Until the next time, be gleeful and don't stop believing in Finchel and the tether… **

**cab4five**


End file.
